


Smutek

by dingo317



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, intrygi, okazjonalnie humor, polityka, romans, sztuki walki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Kotetsu Shirai jest szeregowym Shinigami 4-tej Dywizji, zaś Ichimon Noriaki 7-mym oficerem 11-tej. Ich spotkanie uruchamia lawinę zdarzeń prowadzącą do nieoczekiwanych zmian w Gotei-13. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniosłem tę historię, podobnie jak kilka innych z fanfiction net. Smacznego.

Rozdział 1 (Jak śliwka w kompot)

4 Kwiecień 2008 roku, Seireitei, koszary 11-tej Dywizji

Madarame Ikkaku oderwał się od jakiegoś wyjątkowo nudnego sprawozdania ze służby patrolowej zaalarmowany wrzaskami dochodzącymi z placu ćwiczebnego. W zwykłej porannej symfonii puentowanej głuchymi odgłosami uderzeń i jęków wychwycił coś co mu się nie spodobało. I to bardzo.

W każdej zawodowej armii istnieje korpus medyczny i służby sprzątające. W każdej zawodowej armii są potrzebni ludzie, którzy wykorzystując swe naturalne talenty niosą ulgę chorym i rannym oraz pilnują by żołnierze nie zniknęli zupełnie pod zwałami śmieci. Nie ma niczego niegodnego w urabianiu sobie rąk, więcej, każdy żołnierz 4-tej Dywizji powinien być świadomy, że tylko dzięki jego pracy Seiretei jeszcze funkcjonuje. Bądźcie pewni, że KAŻDY żołnierz Gotei-13 szanuje Wasze poświęcenie.

Tak mówiła Unohana-taichou.

Hanatarou mógł jedynie dodać od siebie: " Tak, każdy. Z wyjątkiem 11-tej Dywizji."

Czasami, gdy był wyjątkowo sponiewierany, dochodził do wniosku, że jedyne co dobrze wychodzi tym oprychom to prześladowanie mniejszych od siebie.

Ale żeby "zamiatacz kanałów, popychacz śmieci i brudas" z jego dywizji poniewierał wojownikami Kenpachiego...to nie mieściło się w głowie przerażonego i zachwyconego Yamady. Starał się nie uronić ani sekundy tego spektaklu nie mogąc się już doczekać gdy opowie o tym kolegom.

Głównym aktorem był szczupły, niewysoki rudzielec w czarnym shihakusho przepasanym charakterystycznym, białym obi szeregowego żołnierza 4-tej Dywizji. Który aktualnie siedział na wijącym się słabo 7-mym oficerze 11-tej i skrupulatnie obijał mu gębę. Rudy zdawał się kompletnie ignorować obserwujących zajście osłupiałych kamratów oficera i prał aż echo szło.

Przestał dopiero wtedy gdy dwójka kompanów ofiary, w obawie o życie swego zwierzchnika, zwlokła go z ciała pobitego za wykręcone ręce, nie szczędząc kuksańców i obelg.

-Puśćcie! - warknął rudy - Już dobrze. - zamiast się miotać stanął spokojnie czekając aż wściekli Shinigami skończą go szarpać.

-K-Kotetsu-san! - Yamada wiedział, że teraz albo nigdy - Proszę, zostawcie go! Przecież widzieliście... - mały Shinigami aż się skulił pod ciężkim wzrokiem żołnierzy -...widzieliście, że to Wasz oficer zaczął. - dokończył słabo zdając sobie sprawę jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało.

Zapadła chwila złowrogiego milczenia.

-Taa, zostawcie go. - ciszę przerwał nowy głos - Zostawcie go mnie, znaczy się. Zaraz porozmawiam z panem śmieciarzem i słowo daję, że go Unohana-taichou nie pozna po tej rozmowie!

-Eeee...Madarame-san...

-Przymknij się Yamada, nie do ciebie teraz mówię. Dajcie mu oddychać, mówiłem. - łysy jak kolano 3-ci oficer 11-tej Dywizji odczekał, aż winowajca odzyska swobodę ruchów - Wiesz ty co? Właściwie to od razu powinienem wzbogacić twoją krew o sporą dawkę żelaza, ale są tacy co mówią, że ze mnie miły gość. Więc wysłucham cię najpierw. Mów. - Madarame Ikkaku skrzyżował ramiona na chudej piersi taksując rudzielca wzrokiem.

Ten starannie poprawił wygniecione ubranie choć efekt był raczej mizerny, po czym skłonił się oficerowi z ostentacyjną uprzejmością.

-Nazywam się Kotetsu Shirai, numer 83-ci, świeżo przydzielony do 4-tej Dywizji po ukończeniu szkolenia w Akademii. - zaczął regulaminowo intensywnie wpatrując się w źrenice Ikkaku zielonymi oczami o złym, zaciętym wyrazie - Dziś rano otrzymałem od fukutaichou 4-tej Dywizji zadanie posprzątania wyznaczonego odcinka kanałów pod kwaterami 11-tej wspólnie z obecnym tu Hanatarou Yamadą oraz trzema innymi Shinigami. Właśnie mieliśmy się do tego zabrać...

-Moment. - Ikkaku zdecydowanie przerwał meldunek - Czy zbieżność nazwisk fukutaichou 4-tej i twoje to tylko przypadek?

Rudy Shinigami pokręcił przecząco głową, dość niechętnie.

-No dobra. - Ikkaku nie mogąc się doczekać werbalnej odpowiedzi skinął wreszcie dłonią - Mów dalej.

-Właśnie mieliśmy się do tego zabrać gdy ten... - Kotetsu przerwał szukając odpowiednich słów. Gdy je znalazł na wilczej twarzy Madarame pojawił się ponury uśmiech -...godny najwyższego szacunku skurwysyn z waszej dywizji i jego godne szacunku przydupasy wpadli na nas jak stado świń. Najwidoczniej w ich dzisiejszym harmonogramie służby znalazł się punkt mówiący o zwyczajowym dręczeniu brudasów z 4-tej Dywizji. - żołnierz zamilkł analizując stopniowo poszerzający się uśmiech na twarzy oficera.

-No dobra. - Ikkaku nonszalancko podrapał się po łysej czaszce, ale jego spojrzenie nie wróżyło bezczelnemu zamiataczowi kanałów nic dobrego - I co w tej sprawie, Kotetsu-sama?

-Nic, Madarame-sama, zupełnie nic. Nie trzeba jednak mądrali z 12-tej Dywizji by zrozumieć, że na Zarakiego-taichou i jego oficerów to nie ma co liczyć w takich sprawach. Więc wziąłem sprawy, że tak powiem, w swoje ręce.

-Widzę. - Ikkaku rzucił obojętne spojrzenie na zalaną krwią twarz próbującego się podnieść podwładnego - Ej, żyjesz ty jeszcze?

-W pefnym sensie. - wyseplenił 7-my oficer 11-tej Dywizji wypluwając ząb za zębem wraz ze sporą dawką czerwieni - Ale co to kurfa za szycie...

-A to żal, wielki żal. - Ikkaku z namysłem potarł podbródek krzywiąc się w niezłej imitacji współczucia - Bo widzisz, Kotetsu, my tu w 11-tej nie znamy takich fajnych określeń jak skarga do przełożonego czy notatka służbowa. Więc ani nie doniosę o tym wydarzeniu swojemu taichou, ani nie spiszę raportu. Jesteście wolni, ty i Yamada.

-Hę? Dz-dziękujemy, Madarame-san!

-Nie ma sprawy Yamada, nie ma sprawy! Dla bohatera, który wspólnie z Kurosakim-taichou zapobiegł spiskowi zdrajcy Aizena wszystko po prostu! Ale zanim weźmiecie się za naszą higienę... - Ikkaku przerwał sugestywnie, mierząc stężałą w lekkim zaskoczeniu twarz rudzielca iście wilczym spojrzeniem -...Kotetsu, pozwól tutaj.

Spięty jak do walki, ostrożnie stawiający kroki popychacz śmieci zbliżył się do uśmiechniętego oficera. Ten, miast zgodnie z oczekiwaniami obserwujących zajście zbójów Kenpachiego, wytrzaskać go po pysku, przyjaźnie objął młodego Shinigami ramieniem.

-Wiesz ty co, Kotetsu? Podoba mi się twoje podejście. No normalnie odzyskuję wiarę w człowieka jak widzę śmieciarza spuszczającego łomot jednemu z najlepszych wojowników naszej dywizji. Dlatego w dowód uznania dla twej odwagi pozwolę ci wybrać broń na jutrzejszy pojedynek. Z nim. - tu Ikkaku wskazał na stojącego już na nogach 7-go oficera o zakrwawionej twarzy - Bo widzisz, choć my, świnie z 11-tej Dywizji, nie znamy pojęć "skarga do przełożonego" i "notatka służbowa" to znamy inne trudne słowa. Na przykład - Honor. Znane jest ci to pojęcie, Kotetsu-san?

-Tak jest. - w głosie żołnierza próżno było szukać jakichś głębszych emocji.

-Więc bądź jutro o godzinie...kiedy jutro kończysz służbę?

-Zaczynam o 5 rano, a kończę około 5 po południu. Normalny 5-cio godzinny dzień pracy, Madarame-san.

-Świetnie! No to jak skończysz to proponuję żebyś zjadł lekki posiłek, ubrał się odświętnie i wpadł tutaj do nas na 2-gi plac ćwiczebny. Taichou jutro wyjeżdża z samego rana na manewry z kadetami więc nikt wam nie przeszkodzi. I jeszcze jedno. Wybierz broń, Kotetsu-san.

-Hakuda. - w cichym głosie młodego Shinigami pojawiła się drapieżna nuta.

-Hakuda? Od kiedy to walka na pięści i stopy wymaga oręża? Chyba nie rozumiesz o co biega. - oficer patrzył teraz na młodego poważnie i jakby z troską.

-Wybacz Madarame-san, ale nie masz racji. - Kotetsu mówił teraz równomiernym, spokojnym głosem jakby recytował dobrze wyuczoną lekcję- Hakuda to zabójczy styl walki, do którego nie potrzeba zanpakutoh. Dobrze wyszkolony żołnierz potrafi zabić jednym ciosem nieuzbrojonej dłoni. Zresztą - Shirai powstrzymał w porę belferski ton - to nie pierwszy raz kiedy stanę do walki z przeciwnikiem uzbrojonym w Zabójcę Dusz mając tylko własne ciało za broń.

-Jaki cwany. - Ikkaku potarł szczękę by ukryć uśmiech, po czym klepnął rozmówcę po plecach. - No dobra. Twoja Hakuda i jego Zanpakutoh. Zobaczymy kto lepszy. - 3-ci oficer uwolnił w końcu młodego Shinigami z kumplowskiego uścisku skinąwszy mu na pożegnanie głową. - Do jutra, młody.

-Do jutra. - w głosie Kotetsu po raz pierwszy pojawiła się niepewność. Skierował się prosto na bramę wyjściową. - Idziesz, Hanatarou?

-Tak, tak. Ale...Kotetsu-san?

-Tak?

-Eee...-zakłopotany Yamada charakterystycznym gestem zmierzwił swoje przylizane włosy śmiejąc się z zakłopotaniem - nie zapomniałeś, prawda?

-O czym?

-Musimy jeszcze posprzątać kanały...


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 (Bo jesteśmy Rodziną)

Hanatarou naprawdę miał nadzieję, że gdy wieczorem wróci do koszar 4-tej Dywizji urobiony po łokcie zastanie tam ciszę, spokój i harmonię, które ukoją jego nerwy i pozwolą mu odetchnąć przed jutrzejszym dniem. I umożliwią zrealizowanie małego planu, który dojrzewał w nim przez cały dzisiejszy dzień umacniając się ilekroć spojrzał na sztucznie spokojną twarz Kotetsu.

Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł zapomnieć, że jego kolega z drużyny stanie jutro do skazanej na porażkę walki. Tym bardziej, że przerwanie tego konfliktu było takie proste. Prawda?

Wystarczyło zawiadomić o wszystkim Kapitan Unohanę, a Ona z pewnością znajdzie sposób by wszystko odwrócić. Mały Shinigami szczerze w to wierzył. Od czasu nieszczęsnej awantury z Rukią-san, zawsze tak robił gdy miał poważne kłopoty i jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł się na swej taichou.

Nie przewidział jednego. Że wieści o jutrzejszym pojedynku rozejdą się tak szybko i że Kotetsu Shirai z szeregowego żołnierza 4-tej Dywizji zostanie zdegradowany do roli jej sztandaru. Na codzień zahukani i zastraszeni Bogowie Śmierci Kapitan Unohany bezwstydnie puchli z dumy.

Tak więc, gdy dwójka zamiataczy kanałów, po obmyciu się z brudu i nieczystości, weszła do jadalni, powitały ich tam uśmiechy, oklaski i triumfalne klepanie po plecach.

Naprawdę powinien był to przewidzieć. Pozostała trójka Shinigami, która ewakuowała się gdy tylko wkroczył Madarame-san. Plotki miały cały dzień na obiegnięcie koszar.  
-Pięknie, po prostu pięknie...

-No nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie, Kotetsu-san! Tak trzymaj, tygrysie!

-Brawo kolego! Jesteśmy z tobą!

-Wszyscy. Pokaż jutro tym gnojkom co znaczy duch 4-tej Dywizji!

-Odważny człowiek. Ja bym uciekł gdy tylko zaczęli by się mnie czepiać...

-Ale ty nie uciekniesz, prawda? Pokażesz mu gdzie Hollowy zimują, co?

-Jasne, że pokaże! Spójrzcie na niego, aż się rwie do walki! Ten błysk w oczach!

-Moim zdaniem - porucznik Isane Kotetsu łagodnie przerwała atmosferę święta - szeregowy Kotetsu jest po prostu głodny i zmęczony po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. A oczy świecą mu się na widok miseczek z okonomiyaki. Dajcie mu chociaż zjeść w spokoju.

-Jasna sprawa. - 3-ci oficer, Iemura, poklepał zakłopotanego rudzielca po plecach uśmiechając się szeroko - Chłopcy i dziewczęta, koniec zabawy! Kotetsu-san musi nabrać sił przed jutrzejszym dniem. I my też żeby podczas dopingowania go nie paść z głodu i zmęczenia. Przypominam bowiem, że jutro wszyscy normalnie pracują! - Iemura uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi na falę jęków i protestów - Cieszy mnie wasz zapał. A teraz marsz jeść!

Towarzystwo rozeszło się niechętnie by utworzyć kolejkę oczekującą na wydanie posiłku. Gdy Kotetsu również dołączył do ogonka nerwowo przeczesując ostrzyżone na jeża włosy, Yamada nieśmiało pociągnął fukutaichou za rękaw.

-Co, Hanatarou?

-Kotetsu-sama, zastanawiam się nad tym co powiedział Iemura-sama i chciałbym zapytać...no, czy nie dałoby się zorganizować wolnego dnia dla szeregowego Kotetsu. Żeby odpoczął w pustych koszarach, uspokoił się, przygotował...

-Ależ co ty wygadujesz Hanatarou? Oczywiście, że tak! Ani nam w głowach przemęczać go przed jutrzejszym dniem.

-Ekhem - 7-my oficer 4-tej Dywizji stając na palcach zbliżył usta do ucha fukutaichou - a czy możnaby poprosić Kapitan Unohanę, żeby...

-NIE.

-Aha. Przepraszam, Kotetsu-sama.

-...I wtedy ten plebs z 4-tej wsiadł na Ichimona i zaczął trzaskać go po pysku jak wściekłego psa! Mówię wam, normalnie zęby w powietrzu latały...

-Źle opowiadasz. Słuchajcie, to było tak...

-JA źle opowiadam? A w mordę chcesz?

-W mordę to możesz się podrapać. A zginąć chcesz?

-Zawsze marzyłem by zginąć z rąk takiego mięczaka jak ty, Iba.

-Przestańcie się żreć! - Madarame Ikkaku odstawił czarkę - Chcę usłyszeć jak to się zaczęło, a takim co mi w tym będą przeszkadzać zetnę łby. A potem jeszcze pojadę po przepustkach i premiach. No, mów jak było, Zennosuke!

Wskazany przez Madarame Shinigami, nowy w doborowym towarzystwie oficerów 11-tej i kilku innych zaprzyjaźnionych Dywizji, wypiął dumnie potężną pierś. Pociągnąwszy łyk zacnej sake rozejrzał się po kompanach upewniając się, że nie są jeszcze zbyt pijani by słuchać. Szczęśliwie tylko Yumichika zdawał się być bliższy podłogi niż stołu, ale ratowało go pomocne ramię Hisagiego Shuuheia. Pozostali oficerowie chwilowo odstawili swe czarki. Z wyjątkiem Tetsuzaemona Iby, ale mocna głowa porucznika 7-mej Dywizji była legendarna w Gotei-13.

Pozostali goście zadaszonego baru na świeżym powietrzu w dzielnicy Rukongai, przeważnie cywile, do tej pory obserwujący podpitych, hałaśliwych żołnierzy z lekkim niepokojem, również przysunęli się bliżej by lepiej słyszeć. Usatysfakcjonowany Shinigami rozpoczął więc swą opowieść żywo gestykulując przy każdym słowie. Jego koledzy czasem żartowali, że gdyby przywiązać mu ręce do boków kiwałby się na krzesełku podczas rozmowy, jak statek na wysokiej fali.

-To był piękny dzionek. Słoneczko świeciło jak łysa glaca Generała Yammamoto, motylki fruwały krzywo jak po piwsku, a my, chłopaki z 11-tej Dywizji, siedzieliśmy na werandzie po skończonym treningu i wietrzyliśmy nasze spocone tyłki. Ogólnie było dość przyjemnie...

-A o czym gadaliście? - przerwał jakiś odważny cywil.

-O poezji. - mówca niezadowolony, że mu przerwano odpowiedział wybornym żartem, który wywołał napad śmiechu u weteranów Dywizji Kenpachiego. - A o czym mieliśmy gadać? Yumichika właśnie dostał nowy tomik haiku i nie mogliśmy się dogadać czy użyć go na podpałkę czy w latrynie.

-Dobrze, już dobrze. - cywil z udawaną nonszalancją wycofał się na tyły.

-Jak już mówiłem - Zennosuke, przeczekawszy cierpliwie rechot pozostałych Shinigami, kontynuuował - było dość przyjemnie. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało nam tylko tego, żeby kogoś zrąbać, ale tak konkretnie. No i proszę! - uszczęśliwiony oficer potoczył wzrokiem po kółeczku uśmiechniętych twarzy - Boski Zennosuke mówi i ma. Trafiły się nam idealne obiekty do zrąbania.

-Czyli ni mniej ni więcej tylko pięciu pacyfistów z 4-tej, którzy przyszli przerzucać łajno w naszych kanałach.

-A jeden z nich był chyba twardszy od pozostałych...

-Yumichika, Shuuhei, co mam zrobić by was przekonać, że to ja teraz opowiadam? Chcecie słuchać to nie przeszkadzajcie, ok? No. Więc napatoczyło nam się pięciu złamasów. Gdy nas zobaczyli mało nie dorzucili czegoś do kanałowej kolekcji nieczystości. Mówię wam, panowie, zaśmierdziało tchórzem na całe Społeczeństwo Dusz.

-Hehehe.

-A wszyscy wiemy jaki jest Ichimon. Jak zobaczył, że pod niektórymi z nich nogi się uginają mało mnie nie opluł ze śmiechu...

-To ja tylko jedno dodam, dobra Zennosuke? - Ikkaku wykonał przepraszający gest - Z Ichimona jest świetny oficer, ale ostatnio nie ma szczęścia. Zaraki-taichou zarzuca go dosłownie papierkową robotą i chłopak całe dni i noce spędza w pracy. A jak bezustannie przerzuca papiery to go, nie owijając w bawełnę, kurwica strzela. No, po prostu musi komuś mordę obić.

-Bardzo ładnie to ująłeś, Madarame-san! Poetycko, rzekłbym. Ale mówię wam, jak tamci zobaczyli podchodzącego Ichimona to zupełnie niepoetycko zbledli i dopiero zaczęli potrząsać portkami.

-Zbledli jako te lilie o zmierzchu...

-Zamknij się Yumichika, ostatni raz mówię! - szeroki uśmiech na twarzy masywnego Shinigami kłócił się z ostrym tonem - A Ichimonowi w to graj. Podszedł do najmniejszego, bo wiecie, tam w czwartej Unohana ustala rangi według wzrostu i odwagi tak jak u nas, tylko rzekłbym, w drugą stronę.

-Hehehehe.

-I mówi do niego - rozochocony reakcjami słuchaczy mówca wstał z ławy i przybrał wyluzowaną pozę z rękami w kieszeniach haori - "A co wy robicie na naszym terenie wy plebsy w kalesonach?"

-A co na to Yamada?

-Yamada? Jaki Yamada? Ty myślisz, Iba, że dzielny miłośnik Ryoka i słynny "oficer" z czwartej powiedział coś ponad zwykłe "prze-prze-przepraszam" - ubawieni oficerowi mało się nie pozabijali klepiąc po plecach - Przed szereg wyskoczył ten cały rudy mąciwoda. Ten Kotetsu czy jak mu tam.

-I co? - Ubawiony Abarai-fukutaichou ocierał łzy z kącików oczu uważając by nie uszkodzić okularów.

-I mówi ni mniej ni więcej: "No wiesz chłopie, właściwie to przyszliśmy się z wami poopalać, ale w przeciwieństwie do was nie mamy całego dnia. Więc pokaż nam proszę zejście do kanałów i zajmij się swoimi sprawami." Wyobrażacie sobie?

-Taki pyskaty? A Ichimon to nie mógł kotu wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza pod ogon?

-Jakżeby nie? Ale zaczął delikatnie: "Ty myślisz, że ja jestem głupszy od ciebie?" A ten cwaniaczek mówi, że na to właśnie liczy.

-No nie wytrzymam...

-Taaa, Ichimon złapał za rękojeść i mówi do gówniarza, że sprzątaniem łajna to niech on się zajmie w swojej wiosce, a koszary słynnej 11-tej Dywizji to niech zostawi w spokoju. A jak mu się to nie podoba to niech idzie na skargę do Zarakiego-taichou.

Chóralny ryk oficerów spłoszył wszystkie koty w okolicy. Mówca przez dobrą chwilę trzymał się za trzęsący się brzuch.

-Młody...- Zennosuke przeczekał wesołość -...młody, stanął jakąś szerokość dłoni od Ichimona i gapiąc mu się w oczy wyszczekał, że w kwestiach dyscyplinarnych to on woli już iść do Kusajishi-fukutaicho, bo to jednak wyższa inteligencja i osąd też dojrzalszy...

-Żeby nie było - Madarame zwrócił się do rechoczących oficerów tłumiąc śmiech - fukutaichou właśnie zajmowała się tym swoim cholernym kucykiem, którego jej Yumichika dał na urodziny i nie byłaby by pewnie w nastroju by pracować. Mówię wam, to zwierzę już niedługo trzeba będzie dobić.

-Tego już było za dużo dla Ichimona - młodszy oficer podjął opowieść po kolejnej przerwie - wyrwał miecz z saya, ale wiecie nie tak, żeby zabić tylko żeby wybić smarkowi zęby głowicą. No i się zaczęło.

-A jak się skończyło to już wszyscy wiemy - Abarai zgrabnie przejął pałeczkę - jak ktoś -tu spojrzał znacząco na chwiejącego się na krześle Ayasegawę - nie słuchał, to jeszcze tylko krótko powtórzę. Ten cały Kotetsu użył Shunpo, naprawdę mocnego Shunpo. Przez dobrą chwilę miotał Ichimonem jak kot szczurem, a gdy go w końcu puścił to tylko po to, żeby wyciąć mu na gębie swoje inicjały. Pięściami. Wiesz co, Madarame? Ja bym się tak na twoim miejscu nie cieszył bo możesz jutro stracić naprawdę dobrego oficera.

-E tam. - Ikkaku ziewnął znacząco - Jak stracę to znaczy, że nie taki on dobry.

Seiretei, koszary 4-tej Dywizji, gabinet fukutaichou

-Wiesz na co się porwałeś?

-Tak, fukutaichou.

-Chcesz się wycofać? Mam poprosić Unohanę-taichou o interwencję?

-Jaki to miałoby sens? Nie pozwolą mi. A choćby i pozwolili...

-Stracisz szacunek i okryjesz wstydem całą Dywizję. Słuchaj kochany, ja nie wiem dokładnie co ci nagadali w Akademii, ale wbrew plotkom my też mamy honor. I jeśli go stracimy, jeśli nasz żołnierz wycofa się po tym jak rzucił wyzwanie, to zaszkodzi wszystkim. Także Unohanie-taichou. Wiesz, że ona hoduje kwiaty?

-Kwiaty...Ćwiczy na nich swoje lecznicze reiatsu? Szkoda jej do tego ludzi? Zwierząt?

-Nieźle, Shirai-kun, blisko trafiasz, ale nie tylko o to chodzi. Zawsze gdy przyjmuje na służbę nowego żołnierza sadzi nowy kwiat. Opiekuje się nim, poświęca mu swój czas i energię. Potem przenosi to przyzwyczajenie na grunt Dywizji.

Lekko zmieszany Shirai spojrzał uważnie w oczy swej fukutaichou.

-Dlaczego mi to mówisz, Isane-san?

-Byś zrozumiał, że ona nie jest taka jak Mayuri, albo twoja poprzednia taichou. Wiesz, oni są przewidywalni. Opiekują się nami, poświęcają swój czas i energię. Ale Retsu-chan nie robi tego po to by wyssać z nas ostatnie krople przydatności i wyrzucić.

-Masz rację, kuzynko, nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem dowódcy, który nie byłby zimnym, nieczułym i okrutnym egoistą. Jak raczyłaś przedstawić moją poprzednią taichou.

-Czy się mylę? Spójrz na siebie, Shirai-kun. Jesteś jeszcze za młody by stać się nieczułym, ale już jesteś zgorzkniały i cyniczny. Jak ona.

-Nie będę tego słuchać...

-Chcę tylko byś zrozumiał. Nie jesteś już sam, każdy z nas cię popiera i jeśli zechcesz, będzie dla ciebie żył. To znaczy więcej niż oddać życie w imię sprawy, której się nie rozumie, za człowieka, którego kazano ci wielbić...

-Choć na to nie zasługuje, tak?

-Muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?

Chwila ciężkiego milczenia.

-Nie, nie musisz. Odpowiedz mi na inne pytanie, kuzynko. Dużo mniej osobiste.

-Słucham.

-Czy wy...-młody mężczyzna przetarł zroszone potem czoło. Źrenice miał nienaturalnie rozszerzone, w jasnym przyjaznym gabinecie fukutaichou sprawiał wrażenie zwierzęcia w klatce -...czy wy to zaplanowałyście? Ty, Unohana-taichou, Soi Fon-taichou? Czy ona posłała mnie tutaj po to, żeby zrealizować jakieś swoje cele, o których nic nie wiem?

-Jeśli nawet. Sądzisz, że ci szczerze odpowiem?

-Tak! - drżący z emocji krzyk przeszył powietrze - Bo jeśli nie, to czemu miała niby służyć ta pogadanka, co? Miłość, kwiaty, troska...nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Isane! Ja wiem co jest ważne! Ja nie jestem dzieckiem, które można popychać w dowolnym kierunku, które nic nie wie! Więc oszczędź mi tych amatorskich zagrywek psychologicznych i przejdź na wyższy stopień negocjacji, dobrze?! Czego ode mnie chcecie, ty i Retsu-chan? - palce Shiraia, zakrzywione jak szpony, już od dobrej chwili wpijały się w krawędź biurka Isane. Jego pociemniałe z emocji oczy przypominały czarne dziury wysysające kolory z twarzy fukutaichou.

-Shirai...-głos Isane podniósł się w gniewie by po chwili widocznego wysiłku opaść poziom niżej - Shirai. Żadna moja odpowiedź cię nie zadowoli, wiesz o tym. Ale gdybym była taka jak Soi Fon-taichou to wiedz, że nie przeżyłbyś takiego wystąpienia, nieważne jak bardzo byłbyś cenny. I jeśli chcesz się odegrać na mnie za wszystko złe czego doznałeś w życiu za sprawą tej kobiety to wiedz, że to gra dla dwojga...

Stojący przed grubymi drzwiami fukutaichou znudzony wartownik z czwartej Dywizji usłyszał nagle dźwięk, którego nie spodziewałby się nigdy usłyszeć w gabinecie łagodnej, przyjacielskiej Isane-sama. Nie podczas rozmowy sam na sam z mężczyzną. Wciekły bezsłowny ryk, pusta forma agresji, która zabrzmiała jak wrzask oszalałego Hollowa, na tyle silny, że przebił się przez barierę drewna i dźwiękoszczelnej dermy. A potem nabrzmiały furią wrzask.

-Niech cię szlag, suko! Zamknij pysk! Ja...

-Dosyć, Shirai-kun!

Nim wartownik zdążył zareagować uderzyła w niego fala agresywnego reiatsu o wyraźnej sygnaturze młodego Kotetsu. Ryujimon Watanabe krzyknął ze strachu i szoku, gdy niewidzialny agresor przygiął mu głowę do ziemii. Czwarta Dywizja była jednak znana ze swej odporności na ataki duchowe, a Ryujimon wyróżniał się pod tym względem na tle pozostałych. Nie upadł więc na kolana, nie stracił przytomności, nie pozwoliła mu na to myśl o swej fukutaichou zamkniętej w jednym pokoju z szaleńcem. Zaciskając zęby opanował słabość i zdecydowanie otworzył drzwi do pokoju Isane-sama.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Meble, dywan w romboidalne wzory, książki i bibeloty były na swoim miejscu. Żaden przedmiot nawet o cal nie zmienił swego ustawienia. Atak młodego Shinigami, o ile był to świadomy atak, uderzył wyłącznie w duchowe zabezpieczenia siejąc spustoszenie.

Ku bezbrzeżnej uldze Ryujimona Isane nic się nie stało. Stała oparta o biurko, z dłonią uniesioną w obronnym geście, otoczona delikatną gasnącą poświatą osobistej bariery ochronnej.

Kotetsu Shirai nie miał tyle szczęścia.

Ryujimon dostrzegł go dopiero po chwili. Młody leżał na dywanie zwinięty do pozycji płodu, raz za razem wstrząsany niekontrolowanymi drgawkami. Ciało rozdygotane jak w ataku padaczki, puste, wytrzeszczone oczy i strużka śliny ściekająca po brodzie mówiły wszystko o jego stanie. Ale Ryuji, z niewiadomych powodów, miał pustkę w głowie. Zwyczajnie nie mógł się zmusić by wykonać pierwszy ruch i pomóc rannemu.

-Wypalenie. - spokojny, rzeczowy głos Isane przywrócił mu sprawność umysłu i wolę działania - uwolnił zbyt silne reiatsu by je opanować, efektem jest pląsawica i katatonia. Pomóż mi Ryuji, przytrzymaj go.

-Tak jest. - zawstydzony swą biernością mężczyzna gorliwie unieruchomił szczupłe ciało poszkodowanego. Znaleziony w dzieciństwie patyk o nietypowym kształcie służący Isane za szczęśliwy amulet, wetknięty teraz między szczękające zęby, pomógł w opanowaniu pierwszego zagrożenia.

Pozostało im trzymać miotającego się Shiraia i czekać na pomoc. Która, oboje czuli to wyraźnie, była w drodze, Shinigami Czwartej Dywizji, mimo zaskoczenia, zareagowali błyskawicznie. Pojedyńczy podwładni Kapitan Unohany sprawnie połączyli się w drużyny i bez chwili wahania ruszyli do swych zadań. Isane i Ryujimon czuli ich jako przesuwające się ogniska reiatsu. A nad tymi połączonymi ognikami czuwała inna siła. Isane czuła ją bez potrzeby zamykania oczu.

Retsu-chan.

-Pośpiesz się, proszę...- zaskoczony słabością w głosie swej fukutaichou Ryuji podniósł na nią wzrok by z ulgą zauważyć, że na szczęście jest spokojna.

Chwilę później ich czekanie dobiegło końca.

-...Jeszcze raz powtarzam, nie było i nie ma żadnego zagrożenia w koszarach Czwartej Dywizji. Nikt nie zaatakował Społeczności Dusz. Reiatsu, które poczuli Kapitanowie nie było atakiem na żadnego Shinigami lecz nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem podczas ćwiczeń z kontroli mocy duchowych. Zniszczenia i straty ograniczają się do jednego żołnierza, notabene sprawcy całego zamieszania, który aktualnie znajduje się pod opieką lekarską...nie, Kuchiki-taichou, nie można z nim rozmawiać. Jego stan, choć stabilny, nie pozwala na komunikację...tak, Mayuri-taichou. Komunikacja magiczna również jest wykluczona...Nie, nie grozi nam z tego powodu kolejny wypadek, zapewniam. Jego ogniska reiatsu są w tej chwili zamknięte przez specjalistów w dziedzinie Kidoh z naszej Dywizji...nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie, Soi Fon-taichou! Nie pozwolę na zamknięcie poszkodowanego w tym waszym osławionym więzieniu! Nie ma takiej konieczności ponieważ nie stwarza on zagrożenia dla Społeczności Dusz, nawet potencjalnego. I proszę mnie nie zmuszać bym po raz kolejny podważała sens utworzenia Pani osławionej Kompanii Karnej...Ja jestem spokojna, Yammamoto-sotaichou, i odpowiadając na pańskie pytanie, tak, biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność w razie kolejnego takiego losowego zdarzenia jako Kapitan Czwartej Dywizji...

-Wzywała mnie pani, Soi Fon-taichou?

Drobna, niepozorna kobieta w białym, kapitańskim haori, ozdobionym symbolem Drugiej Dywizji, przepasana złotym obi, podniosła wzrok znad planszy do wei qi bez specjalnego zainteresowania. Siedząca naprzeciwko niej czekoladowoskóra piękność nie zareagowała w najmniejszym stopniu skupiona na kolejnym ruchu. Yoruichi Shihoin nigdy nie darzyła zbyt ciepłymi uczuciami Porucznika Ohmaedy.

Podobnie zresztą jak Pani Kapitan Drugiej Dywizji.

-Czy prywatne spotkanie sotaichou z Unohaną-taichou dobiegło końca?

-Tak jest. Niestety, żadnych przecieków, wiemy tylko, że doszli do porozumienia w sprawie Kotetsu Shiraia.

-Kotetsu. Co z nim?

-Będzie unieruchomiony przez najbliższy tydzień.

-Rozumiem. Z tego co się orientuję, Zaraki-taichou nie zmienił swych planów co do manewrów z kadetami Akademii. Kiedy wyrusza?

-Jutro rano, taichou. Wraca najwcześniej za cztery dni. I, z tego co ustaliliśmy, nie wie jeszcze o pojedynku między smarkaczem, a tym narwańcem ze swojej Dywizji.

-Ohmaeda, po pierwsze, wyrażaj się precyzyjniej, to tak na przyszłość. Oni mają imiona. A po drugie upewnij się, że wiadomość o tym pojedynku dotrze do Zarakiego-taichou. Chcę aby wrócił na czas. By to sobie dokładnie obejrzał.

Chwila milczenia.

-Tak jest. Za pozwoleniem, taichou...

-Udzielam.

Gdy za Ohmaedą cicho zamknęły się drzwi, Yoruichi podniosła wreszcie wzrok znad planszy. Jej złote oczy obserwowały Soi Fon z lekkim rozbawieniem.

-Wszystko w porządku, pszczółko?

-Najlepszym. Grajmy, Yoruichi-sama, mój ruch.

Samotny pionek powędrował naprzeciwko silnego zgrupowania przeciwnika. Yoruichi zmarszczyła idealne brwi.

-Kiepski ruch. Żadnego wsparcia dla tego biedaka. I co on teraz pocznie? - długie, mocne palce wyciągnęły się po kluczowego pionka zgrupowania by ustawić go naprzeciwko samotnika. Nagle jej roztargnione spojrzenie objęło całą planszę - O do licha! Cwane zagranie, pszczółko. Mogę cofnąć ruch? - Yoruichi uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

-Nie w tym życiu.

-Mam ich jeszcze dziewięć.

Zaśmiały się obie.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 (Żołnierskie rozmówki)

Kotetsu Shirai przymknął zmęczone oczy chroniąc je przed blaskiem ostrego kwietniowego słońca, wesołe strzępiaste chmurki jedynie nieznacznie łagodziły jego wpływ. Jasne błyski zdawały się krzesać iskry z dachówek i wytartej kostki brukowej ulic Seireitei, zapalały wesołe ogniki w ludzkich oczach. Ślizgały się po posągach przedstawiających starożytnych Shinigami na wieczność zajętych heroicznymi bojami z Pustymi. To ostatnie nieuchronnie przypominało rudowłosemu, że właśnie dziś, tak dziś, jest ten dzień. I, mimo całej sympatii do starożytnych, czuł na myśl o nich jedynie zażenowanie. Ponieważ dziś był ten dzień, a on nie miał walczyć z Pustym. Tylko z jakimś durnym Bogiem Śmierci o przerośniętym ego.

Wątpliwe by ten bój natchnął kogoś do stworzenia pomnika. Chyba, że kiczowatej parodii z ptasiego łajna jako godne epitafium dla pary głupców.

-Przyszedł! Otwórzcie bramę!

Ależ im się śpieszy. Niech ich szlag.

Kpiący śmiech gdzieś po lewej.

-No, no. Ślicznie się ubrałeś.

-Masz rację, Yumi - Ikkaku parsknął śmiechem - pan śmieciarz wygląda jak nadprzyrodzony cud.

-Jak nic całe oszczędności mu poszły. Ale nie należy oszczędzać na własnym pogrzebie, zawsze to mówię.

-Ty w ogóle za dużo gadasz, Iba. - głos Zarakiego brzmiał jakby taichou 11-tej Dywizji miał w gardle brzytwę - Zwłaszcza, że to nie ty dzisiaj walczysz. Chcesz zagadać chłopaka na śmierć?

-Skąd, taichou. Ja do młodego nic nie mam.

-I dlatego nie jesteś taichou swojej Dywizji. Gówniarz podniósł rękę na mojego człowieka to jakby ją podniósł na mnie. Tak myśli urodzony przywódca, plebsie.

-Odezwał się ten co zawsze walczy sam...

-Co ty tam mamroczesz, Iba?

-Modlę się, Zaraki-taichou, bo już dawno tego nie robiłem. No ale popatrzcie na niego, kto normalny się tak ubiera?

-Iba ma rację. - Ikkaku tylko kręcił głową z niesmakiem - Shihakusho z czarnego jedwabiu przepasane złotym obi, do tego tabi pod kolor i białe skarpetki...uwaga żołnierze! Nowy strój bojowy 4-tej Dywizji, kolekcja wiosenna, po raz pierwszy testowany w warunkach bojowych! Odwróć się Kotetsu, odwróć, ale wiesz, tak seksownie.

-Hehehehe.

-Przestańcie rżeć, osły. - odświętnie ubrana Isane Kotetsu przyszła milczącemu kuzynowi z pomocą - Zaraki-taichou, mogę prosić o skrócenie smyczy pańskim podwładnym?

-Heh, jasne. Prosić możesz.

-Z kwestiami dyscyplinarnymi prosimy do naszej fukutaichou, Isane-sama.

-Lepiej nie - Kenpachi udał, że nie dostrzega głupkowatych uśmiechów na twarzach większości swych żołnierzy - Yachiru pożarła by cię żywcem, tak na przystawkę przed głównym daniem.

-Zgadzam się -Shuuhei przyglądał się Isane z podejrzanym zainteresowaniem - Apetyczne ciasteczko z Pani Porucznik Czwartej Dywizji.

-Zaiste, słusznie prawisz, Hisagi. Lecz bacz by Yumi nie poczuł się zazdrosny.

-Dziękuję ci Ikkaku za te piękne słowa, ale o gwarantuję, że nie musisz się martwić o Shuuheia. Jak coś się między nami zmieni ty pierwszy się o tym dowiesz.

-Dzięki, Yumi, plotki to ja cholernie lubię. A tak przy okazji, czy ja czuję w powietrzu jaśmin?

-To raczej piżmo. Albo inne ostre pachnidło.

-A może jodyna?

-Hehehe, typowe pachnidło FSO*.

-Przestańcie pieprzyć. Przyszedłem tu walczyć, a nie wysłuchiwać plotek. Jesteś gotowy, Kotetsu?

-Tak.

-To lubię. - szczerbaty uśmiech Ichimona Noriakiego mógłby objąć całe Społeczeństwo Dusz i napełnić je grozą - Dzielna postawa, ani śladu lęku. Tylko nie zajdź dziś zbyt szybko Słoneczko, bo mam zamiar trochę się z tobą pobawić. Tędy.

-Słyszeliście, panowie? Proszę na widownię, każdy do swojej dywizji, rzecz jasna.

-Rzecz jasna, fukutaichou. Tym bardziej, że moje wilki nie mieszają się z owieczkami. - warczenie Kenpachiego ostatecznie zamknęło sprawę i skutecznie powstrzymało kolejne złośliwe przytyki pod adresem Isane.

Plac ćwiczebny. Długości i szerokości 1500 stóp, składający się z wypolerowanych kamiennych płyt o przekroju 3 stóp. Codzienne miejsce ćwiczeń każdej Dywizji, podobny do innych jak dwie bliźniacze krople krwi. Koledzy, którzy mieli okazję tam sprzątać, mówili że płyty są bardzo wyślizgane i pokryte starymi plamami.

Tyle Kotetsu wiedział.

Nie powiedzieli mu jednak, że kamienne podłoże nagrzane przez letnie słońce tak nieprzyjemnie będzie go prażyć w stopy. Tabi i skarpetki niewiele pomagały. Ichimon zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować, tuż przed wejściem zrzucił sandały i wszedł boso na pole walki.

Twardy sukinsyn.

Nie śpiesząc się przeszli na środek. Czekał tam na nich młody Shinigami w prostym Shikahusho z emblemetem Korpusu Kidoh. Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

-Dobra, nikt nas nie słyszy więc darujmy sobie ceremonialne wstępy. Wiecie po co tu jesteście, co do mnie, to mam nadzorować tą walkę z ramienia sotaichou. Polega to na tym, że roztaczam barierę ochronną wokół pola ćwiczebnego odcinając widzów od wszelkich szkód jakie niechcący moglibyście spowodować. Bariera jest przepuszczalna dla wzroku, ale nie przejdzie przez nią ani ciało ani reiatsu więc nie musicie się hamować. Walka na preferowaną broń, bez zasad, do śmierci jednego z walczących, bez możliwości poddania się przeciwnikowi. - uśmiech Ichimona nieznacznie się poszerzył - Zdejmę barierę dopiero wtedy gdy walka się zakończy. I, na litość Kami, niech żaden z was nie prosi o interwencję. Ja nie jestem sędzią, po prostu tutaj sprzątam. - młody Shinigami uśmiechnął się lekko do Kotetsu by uzmysłowić mu, że nic złego nie miał na myśli - Walka zaczyna się od momentu pojawienia się bariery. Powodzenia wam obu.

Isane Kotetsu wydawało się, że znalazła się na jarmarku. Niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenie dla kobiety tak nieśmiałej. Musiała przyznać, że ścisk, hałas i nieodłączny dla dużych zgromadzeń intensywny zapach ludzkiego potu zwyczajnie ją drażnią. Ten chaos...I pomyśleć, że zgromadzili się tu Shinigami podzieleni przez swych fukutaichou na dywizje! Jak w takim razie wyglądała by zbieranina śmiertelnych dorównująca im liczebnością skupiona w jednym miejscu? Strach pomyśleć.

Jej irytację wzmagało niekorzystne ustawienie 4-tej Dywizji względem 11-tej...błąd...jej Dywizji względem tej hordy prosiaków! Bezczelni, niewychowani, zwyczajnie chamscy i co gorsza zarażali tym zachowaniem nawet porządnych mężczyzn. Nawet Hisagi, na myśl o którym odruchowo przygładziła krótkie srebrzyste włosy, zachowywał się w ich towarzystwie jak barbarzyńca.

Bezczelny! Nazwać ją ciasteczkiem. Dobrze, że nie powiedział "ciacho" bo dopiero by się wściekła. Jakby mało było codziennych przytyków do jej wzrostu. Czy ona chciała mierzyć niemal 1.90? Nawet inne kobiety, zwłaszcza inne kobiety, śmiały się z jej wzrostu nazywając "tyczką". Co gorsza niektóre małpy potrafiły jeszcze się do niej uśmiechać i udawać przyjaźń! Bezczelność.

Z wyjątkiem Retsu-chan i Kiyone. One rozumieją, że kobieta może mieć powodzenie nawet...błąd...może mieć powodzenie i być atrakcyjna dysponując budzącym respekt wzrostem. Retsu-chan zawsze powtarzała, że Isane jest najpiękniejszym kwiatem w jej ogrodzie. To było miłe.

-Ej! Uważaj jak łazisz, łajzo!

-Czy to nie Yamada? Panie oficerze, niech pan spieprza do swoich. Ostatni raz mówię.

-T-tak, przepraszam!

Mały oficer zawsze budził jej uśmiech. Taki grzeczny i nieporadny jakby nigdy jeszcze dziewczyny nie pocałował. Do licha, trzeba mu udzielić kilku lekcji etykiety by przestał się tak wszystkim kłaniać. Nawet ona z pewnym politowaniem patrzyła na tą farsę. Prosiaki Zarakiego zareagowały na odwrót Yamady pogardliwym pochrząkiwaniem.

Ech, Hanatarou. Taki wartościowy i miły chłopak, a nic pewności siebie. Nie to co Hisagi...błąd...zabij te myśli dziewczyno! Własnym butem! Może niektórym wydaje się, że przyszli na jarmark, ale ona jest tu by pilnować swojej Dywizji. Widząc kolejnego spóźnionego nieszczęśnika zaczepianego przez zbirów ruszyła energicznie w ich stronę omal nie przewracając się o uciekającego panicznie...kucyka?

-Ej, uważaj! Kieckę se poplamisz!

Zaraz powie im do słuchu.

-A pani porucznik to czego chce od takich plebsów jak my? Jakiś problem? Witaliśmy tylko nowego żołnierza w naszych koszarach.

-One nie są wasze, żołnierzu! Ani nawet Zarakiego-taichou! A jeśli macie z tym jakiś problem to muszę tu nadmienić...

-Oho!

-...nadmienić, że całkiem niedawno Kusajishi-dono odwiedziła naszą lecznicę byśmy zajęli się jej kucykiem. Chyba widziałam to nieszczęsne zwierzę już podleczone. Wasza fukutaichou była bardzo zadowolona, że tak szybko postawiliśmy na nogi jej ulubieńca i powiedziała o tym Zarakiemu-taichou. On zaś powiedział, cytuję: "Jeśli mała Isane będzie czegoś chciała to dostanie. Niech tylko powie słowo." Czy panowie żołnierze zrozumieli mój przekaz!?

-Tak, jasne fukutaichou. Niech się pani nie wkurza, kurde, żadnych problemów nie będzie.

-Słowo harcerzy.

-Dziękuję. Ryujimon, dołącz do pozostałych.

Wdzięczny Ryujimon Watanabe udał się na miejsce, zaś Isane oddaliła się od prosiaków w pogardliwym milczeniu. I jak tu pielęgnować kobiece cnoty takie jak grzeczność i łagodność w takim towarzystwie? Mamo, ja tylko chciałam być lekarzem, a nie użerać się z tymi zbójami...

-Bardzo ładnie. Tak się to robi. Brawka.

-Dziękuję, Abarai-fukutaichou. Pańscy ludzie mają jakieś problemy z 11-tą Dywizją?

-Jakie problemy? Nieee. 6-ta Dywizja potrafi o siebie zadbać.

-To prawda. Jak głowa, Abarai-san?

-Lepiej, lepiej. Już tak nie napier...nie boli. Kac paskudna przypadłość. Dzięki za leki, chłopaki się ucieszą.

-Ja też się cieszę. Zwłaszcza, że możemy chyba na Was liczyć, prawda? Jak Pan widzi, Abarai-san...jak widzisz Renji jeszcze nie wszystkie oprychy Zarakiego-taichou zroumiały, że należy zostawić moich ludzi w spokoju.

-Jasna sprawa. Ej, ty! Do ciebie mówię ty zarośnięta pokrako! Odpieprz się od tej dziewczyny bo ci mordę skuję! Zrozumiał? No, spadówa.

-Wielkie dzięki, Renji. To było i pomocne i kształcące.

-Hehe, nie ma sprawy. Jakby co to możesz na nas liczyć, Isane-san.

-Miło czasem spotkać dżentelmena.

-Fukutaichou...

-Już idę, Iemura-san! Przepraszam cię, Renji. Obowiązki wzywają.

-Jasne. Na razie, Isane.

Miły mężczyzna i jaki pomocny...Zaraz, czy on czasem nie był kiedyś oficerem 11-tej? Trzeba to będzie sprawdzić. Nie chciałaby się umówić z byłym prosiakiem. To znaczy nie żeby chciała, ale lepiej być gotowym na wszystko.

-Fukutaichou?

-Tak, Iemura-san?

-Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że się zaczyna...hmmm, spójrz, Isane-sama. Chyba o czymś rozmawiają.

No tak, Shirai. Kolejny skretyniały przedstawiciel męskiego rodu durny jak dwa prosiaki i z klasą odpowiednią do jakości rozumu. Tak ją przestraszyć! I co gorsza, po dojściu do siebie w szpitalu Dywizji nawet nie przeprosił! Podziękował za opiekę, jasne. Ale słówko "przepraszam" to mu już przez to gardziołko nie przeszło! Dureń! Od teraz obowiązywać będzie następująca zasada panie Kotetsu-młodszy: "Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie".

Ona zaś nie liczyła nawet łez, które wylała pod wpływem spóźnionego szoku, w samotności swego gabinetu. Szczerze, mało ją wtedy obchodził Shirai. Liczyła się tylko pierwotna groza, która ścisnęła jej wnętrzności gdy spojrzała w te szalone oczy i omal nie odebrała możliwości stawienia agresorowi godnego oporu.

Młody nie miał pojęcia ile ją kosztowało mówienie spokojnym głosem gdy jak głodny tygrys wpił się pazurami w jej biurko.

Tak więc poczeka teraz na jego ruch, nic na siłę. Zaś póki co będzie tu stać i wyglądać tak godnie i spokojnie jak potrafi nie mając już nic do roboty ponad obserwowanie pojedynku. Szkoda tylko, że Kiyone miała służbę i nie mogła przyjść zaś Retsu-chan przyjść nie chciała. Możnaby zabić czas rozmawiając z przyjaciółkami...błąd...ani słowa o zabijaniu, Isane!

Chóralny wrzask radości wyrwał ją z zamyślenia dając znak, że nadszedł czas przelewania krwi . Dwaj główni aktorzy, całkiem wyraźnie widoczni przez szarą, przejrzystą barierę ochronną, poruszyli się nieoczekiwanie, zaczynając swój krwawy spektakl...

*FSO - Female Shinigami Organization


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 (Zrąbali go i uciekł)

Ten cały Ichimon ani myślał spuścić wzrok. Shirai wpatrywał się intensywnie w jego antypatyczne ślepia koloru błota zmieszanego z łajnem starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że nie wkłada w to żadnego wysiłku. Ale gdzieś pod czarną haori czuł strużkę potu żłobiącą ścieżkę na podrażnionej skórze.

Bariera jeszcze nie stanęła więc Kotetsu po raz kolejny rozpoczął serię szybkich ćwiczeń oddechowych mających dotlenić mięśnie i przygotować je do zbliżającego się starcia. Było mu gorąco, ale jeszcze nie zdejmował swego uroczystego stroju.

Ichimon nie miał takich obiekcji. Zrzucił górną połowę swego shihakusho, odsłaniając wspaniale wyćwiczone ciało, zostając wyłącznie w czarnych spodniach. Nie kryły one bynajmniej jego licznych blizn i starych śladów po zaleczonych złamaniach.

Zagęszczenie reiatsu w powietrzu było coraz większe. Jeszcze chwila. Napięcie rosło. Wreszcie bariera zamigotała i utrwaliła się odcinając ich od dźwięku i dotyku świata zewnętrznego.

Jak łatwo było się domyślić emocje szybko wzięły górę nad opanowaniem obu wojowników.

-Ja pierdzielę, młody. No normalnie nie mogę z ciebie...

-Czego?

-Jaki ty masz obciachowy kostium.

-Odwal się, półnagi kmiocie.

Ichimon przyłożył prawą dłoń do serca krzywiąc się w udawanym cierpieniu i pochylając lekko do przodu jakby słowa przeciwnika zadały mu dotkliwy ból.

-Patrzcie, patrzcie, słynny Ichimon się popłakusiał. Jedwabną chusteczusię chcesz?

-A bo mi żal dupsko ścisnął jak cię zobaczyłem w tej nędznej imitacji kapitańskiej haori. Myślisz, że ja nie wiem od kogo zrzynasz?

-Odwal się od mojej haori. Co z tego, że lekko obciachowa skoro praktyczna.

-Ta, jasne. Słuchaj młody, ja nie wiem czy ty wiesz, że przypominasz mi lokaja, którego nigdy nie miałem. Może jak ta awantura się skończy i obetnę ci już jęzor i jajca to zgłosisz się do 11-tej Dywizji do podawania posiłków? Jak myślisz, Kotetsu-chan?

-Dziękuję ci, Ichimon-danna, za tą łaskawą propozycję. Tak od serca ci odpowiem, że choć nie brzydzi mnie sprzątanie waszego gówna to nie chciałbym się zadawać z tym co jecie. A jeszcze bardziej mnie odrzuca przyjmowanie rozkazów od połowy mężczyzny bo pewnie właśnie to wam ujmuje Zaraki-taichou gdy daje oficerską opaskę. Tak więc spierdalaj, stary. Najlepiej do psychologów z 4-tej Dywizji bo masz obsesję na punkcie swojego "sprzętu".

-Jak ty ładnie do mnie mówisz, podoba mi się...

Nagle Kotetsu zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch faktów. Po pierwsze, narastająca od pewnego czasu moc duchowa Ichimona osiągnęła już taki poziom, że stała się wyczuwalna nawet w obliczu zagęszczającej się mocy bariery. A po drugie, nie znał kompletnie efektów, którymi otaczał się przeciwnik. Przecież to wojownik z Dywizji Zarakiego, jego reiatsu powinny stanowić zwykłe efekty wzmacniające i Shunpo, ewentualnie proste ataki energetyczne. Tymczasem stopień zagęszczenia mocy wskazywał na Kidoh potężne jak zbliżająca się burza.

A co on robił? Pieprzył jak potłuczony, potwornie tracił czas. Co prędzej sięgnął po własne Kidoh przygotowując moc zdolną złamać osłony Ichimona. Przy okazji raz jeszcze sprawdził stan własnych zabezpieczeń postawionych na początku walki odruchowo, niemal bez udziału myśli.

-...tak sobie myślę. Słuchasz, młody, czy myślisz o dupach?

Było jeszcze gorzej niż Kotetsu początkowo sądził. Jego przeciwnik dysponował jakimiś unikalnymi zdolnościami, ale jego średnia kontrola reiatsu powodowała, że potrzebował sporo czasu na uruchomienie ich. Dostał go jak na tacy. Poruszony tą myślą Shirai odruchowo napiął mięśnie by użyć Shunpo, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Już raz użył swej karty atutowej i nie mógł rzucić jej ponownie bez odpowiedniego przygotowania.

-Oho, młody się połapał. I co teraz zrobisz, miszczu?

Kotetsu nie odpowiedział na pogardliwą zaczepkę przeciwnika (wroga! wroga!). Skumulował już swoje reiatsu z szybkością unoszącego łeb węża. Teraz!

-Haina...

Nim magiczna lina spętała Ichimona oficer 11-tej Dywizji zniknął z zajmowanego miejsca jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Kotetsu przerwał inkatację w połowie momentalnie skacząc 60 stóp w prawo. Wyprostował się czujnie, chwilowo bezpieczny...

Akurat.

Ichimon wykonał podwójne Shunpo pojawiając się ponownie za plecami swej ofiary. Wyczuwszy w porę wroga, Kotetsu nawet nie zdążył się zdziwić gdy jego ciało padło na ziemię wyćwiczonym ruchem unikając ciosu kantem dłoni w kark zadanego z pełną siłą i szybkością. Już świadomie Shirai zwinął ciało w ciasną kulę i przetoczył błyskawicznie w prawo, byle dalej od wroga. Zrywając się na nogi ponownie użył swej karty atutowej skacząc na oślep, byle szybciej. Pojawił się 30 stóp na lewo od poprzedniej pozycji patrząc w oczy Ichimona, który właśnie pojawił się na jego poprzednim polu.

Sukinsyn przed chwilą omal go nie dopadł. A przecież nawet nie wyciągnął jeszcze miecza.

-Ładnie młody, refleks pierwsza klasa. A co powiesz na to...Sai!

Proste zaklęcie spadło na rudowłosego jak nadgorliwy żandarm z 2-giej Dywizji usiłując unieruchomić mu ręce. Przez chwilę Kidoh i Shunpo były bezużyteczne. Jednocześnie Ichimon ruszył biegiem z całkowitego niemal bezruchu stając się ponownie śmiertelnie szybkim wrogiem. Dopadł celu w trzech iście tygrysich skokach w ostatniej chwili dobywając miecza tak, by natychmiast zadać śmiertelny cios. Cięciu towarzyszył głośny bojowy okrzyk.

-Shine!

Kotetsu zrobił na swe szczęście jedyną prawidłową rzecz. Uginając kolana odbił się z obu nóg i już po chwili leciał nad przeciwnikiem wykręcając płynnie śrubę. Świat fiknął kozła, zamazana plama będąca mieczem Noriakiego ominęła jego ciało lecąc pozornie bezwładnie. W następnej chwili Shirai uderzył podeszwami stóp o ziemię i, czując nieoczekiwanie wroga tuż za plecami, padł by ponownie się przetoczyć.

Rozpaczliwy manewr uratował go przed rozpłataniem, ale tym razem nie oszukał Ichimona całkowicie. Palący ból eksplodował na wysokości lewej łopatki.

Przez następne parę uderzeń serca walczący to pojawiali się to znikali usiłując się przechytrzyć dzięki Shunpo. Rudowłosy wiedział, że jego wróg, pobudzony zapachem krwi i szansą na szybkie zakończenie walki, nie odpuści. Musiał go przystopować i gdzieś między jednym, a drugim uderzeniem serca zrozumiał jak.

-Kyakko!

Cienie zagęściły się wokół Kotetsu dając mu chwilowe bezpieczeństwo przed wzrokiem wroga. Już niewidoczny, starannie stłumił swe reiatsu, bezgłośnie pomykając ile sił w nogach w kierunku bariery.

Dotarł do niej gdy zaklęcie maskujące spadło. Oficer Kenpachiego wrzasnął triumfalnie na widok swej okrwawionej ofiary. Nie marnując reiatsu ruszył szybkim galopem. Zaś Kotetsu...

Kotetsu dopadł do bariery i rozpłaszczył się na niej całym ciężarem ciała układając ciało w błagalnej pozie. To było żałosne.

-Już po sprawie. Plebs odpuścił, Ichimon zaraz go wykończy.

-W dwóch ruchach.

-Trzech.

-Stoi.

Zawiedziony tłum, żądny ciekawej, lub chociaż długiej walki, zaczął wygwizdywać rudzielca, drwić i szydzić. Zawstydzeni, upokorzeni Bogowie Śmierci pod wodzą Isane odwrócili wzrok.

Hanatarou czuł, że pulsująca krew za chwilę rozsadzi mu policzki. Kotetsu-san...

Kotetsu-san zaczął bezwładnie zsuwać się po barierze próbując pazurami wydrapać sobie drogę do wolności przez twardą jak żelazo ścianę. Całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że ma dosyć, że chce tylko uciec. Ichimon dopadł go. Miecz uderzył by zmieść głowę z karku.

Mały Yamada krzyknął.

Klinga Noriakiego sięgnęła celu, a Shirai zniknął jak zdmuchnięty. Obecna w tłumie Momo Hinamori zorientowała się pierwsza.

-To nie Shunpo! To był cień! Tylko cień!

Pojawił się ponownie w miejscu, z którego zaczął swą ucieczkę. Ucieczkę, która nigdy nie miała miejsca. Bezmyślny cień, który ściągnął na siebie atak Ichimona spełnił swe zadanie odwracając uwagę wystarczająco długo by Shirai dokończył precyzyjne kumulowanie reiatsu.

-Sho!

Starannie wymierzone pchnięcie energii duchowej przyszpiliło zaskoczonego oficera do bariery. Jednocześnie Kotetsu dokończył potężniejsze zaklęcie. Z jego palców wystrzeliła pręga czystego żaru.

-Shakkaho!

Wrzask Ichimona zniknął w iście piekielnej eksplozji. Rubinowa, pulsująca od płomieni sfera, zamknęła się wokół jego ciała, nawet stojąc blisko 100 stóp dalej Kotetsu czuł swąd palonego mięsa. Rudowłosy wyszczerzył zęby w triumfalnym, okrutnym grymasie. Pułapka zadziałała.

Chwilę później triumfalny uśmiech zniknął gdy miecz Noriakiego przeciął powietrze tam gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się jego szyja. "Ech, Soi Fon-taichou, jak wyjdę z tego z życiem po stopach będę Cię całował. Za Twój czas i energię poświęcone na uczenie mnie Shunpo".

Jeszcze jeden skok by uniknąć podwójnego ataku Ichimona, Kotetsu znieruchomiał 20 stóp od przeciwnika. Twardego, nieustępliwego i bezczelnego mężczyzny, z którego ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie zostało wiele.

Zwęglone oblicze Noriakiego wyglądało jak upiorna czarna maska teatru Noh, jedna z tych które aż krzyczą o bólu i nienawiści. Jego doskonałe ciało zamieniło się w spalony, niemal całkowicie bezużyteczny wrak, którego naprawa wyczerpałaby siły najlepszych uzdrowicieli. Jednak od widoku poczerniałego mięsa, z którego wciąż unosiły się strużki dymu gorszy był odór spalonego tłuszczu.

Miarę przepełniało spojrzenie oficera, szkliste od zaklęcia, odgradzającego go chwilowo od śmierci z bólu i szoku termicznego. Spojrzenie żywego trupa, który ma tylko jedno marzenie. Zabić, nim z opóźnieniem dopadnie go śmierć.

Na zewnątrz bariery nikt już nie siedział. Ci, którzy zachowali dość zimnej krwi lub byli zbyt doświadczonymi wojownikami by się niepotrzebnie podpalać (czyli spora część 11-tej Dywizji) zostali zmuszeni do powstania przez podekscytowanych kompanów zasłaniających im widok.

-Szajs, czego te gnojki tak wrzeszczą? Czy oni walki na oczy nie widzieli? Żołnierze, taka ich mać.

-Wstawaj, Ken-chan! Yachiru chce widzieć jak plebejusz kończy z Ichimonem! No rusz się!

-Mam lepszy pomysł. - taichou 11-tej Dywizji sięgnął po swój zużyty miecz - zetnę kilka buraczanych łbów i zaraz zrobi się perspektywa. Suń się, Yachiru.

-Ale przed tobą stoi Oficer Łysek i Oficer Yumi!

-Widzę.

-Tak?

-Ale nie widzę walki i w tym problem. Madarame, Yumichika, spadówa z widoku! Kurde, zachowujecie się jak Kurosaki na widok swojej pierwszej nagiej kobiety!

-Pierwszej?

-No. Yoruichi opowiadała takie rzeczy po kilku głębszych...

-Już nas nie ma, taichou.

-Dlaczego pierwszej?

-Yumichika, wytłumacz jej. A ja wracam do oglądania.

Nad drugim polem ćwiczebnym powoli zapadały wieczorne ciemności. Nagle oczy obserwujących poraził ostry rozbłysk, a chwilę później nastąpiła bezgłośna eksplozja, która rozszerzyła się błyskawicznie jak uśmiech na twarzy Yachiru.

Co do uśmiechu Kenpachiego to był to grymas pod tytułem: "No to zobaczyłem właśnie twoją najlepszą sztuczkę, synku. I jeśli to wszystko na co cię stać...to witaj w rodzinie."

Stopniowo jaśniejąca, w tej chwili już trupiobiała, sfera, objęła szybko każdy cal wolnej przestrzeni wewnątrz bariery ochronnej. Przez chwilę napierała na jej delikatnie migoczące ściany by w końcu zapaść się pod własnym ciężarem do środka wsysając całe powietrze pod ochronną kopułą. Kolejne uderzenie serca Kenpachiego wyznaczyło kres mocy. Zassane powietrze zostało uwolnione i pod barierą rozszalał się miniaturowy cyklon.

Jego okiem, oazą spokoju, było szarpane drgawkami ciało, w którym dowódca 11-tej rozpoznał Kotetsu Shiraia. Poza tym, że młody trząsł się jak po siedmiu dniach pijaństwa wszystko było z nim chyba w porządku.

Z mocnym postanowieniem, że oto nadszedł czas na jego codzienny dobry uczynek, Kenpachi warknął na osłupiałą Isane jak rozjuszony niedźwiedź-psychopata.

-Ej, mała! Rusz no swój zgrabny tyłeczek i przynieś mi tu tego całego Kotetsu! Chcę z nim pogadać i jak odgryzie sobie język to dla ciebie i twojej cholernej dywizji będzie bardzo źle.

-Co? A tak! Iemura biegnij do nadzorcy pojedynku i poproś by zdjął barierę. Migiem! Ryuji, ty i twoja drużyna pomożecie Shiraiowi! A ja i Hanatarou opanujemy tą dywizję wariatów! Hej, kochani! Nie pozabijajcie się z radości! Przepuśćcie Iemurę i drużynę Ryujiego! No już, TRZEBA POMÓC BOHATEROWI!


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5 (Pozdrów Hadesa)

Pogrzeb Ichimona Noriakiego był co prawda okazały, ale Kurosaki-taichou nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że brak ciała, rozerwanego eksplodującym reiatsu, utrudnia nieco celebrę kamratom nieboszczyka. Mimo tego, Kapitan 5-tej Dywizji, w asyście Porucznik Hinamori był w na tyle dobrym nastroju na ile pozwalała mu na to okoliczność. Po prostu trwał pogrążony we wspomnieniach, po raz nie wiadomo który widząc pod półprzymkniętymi powiekami zdjęcie matki. I dotrwał by tak pewnie do nieuniknionego końca gdyby nie delikatne pociągnięcie za rękaw, które wyrwało go z zadumy. Spojrzał więc na swoją malutką fukutaichou by następnie przenieść wzrok w ślad za jej wskazującym paluszkiem.

Najwyższy zwierzchnik poległego na polu bitwy oficera wyraźnie wzywał do siebie Ichigo. Po chwili zastanowienia (jeszcze nikt nie wyszedł dobrze na konflikcie z 11-tą Dywizją) młody taichou ustąpił i dołączył do Kenpachiego odruchowo poprawiając owiniętego bandażami Zangetsu.

-Cze, psychopato. Nie mogłeś z tym poczekać aż skończy się impreza?

-Jaja se robisz, młody? - Zaraki wypuścił potężny kłąb dymu z całkiem ziemskiego cygara, prezentu od rodziny rozmówcy - Może jeszcze mam poczekać aż złożą do kupy to co zostało z Ichimona, co? Mam pilną sprawę.

-To weź mi najpierw powiedz czemu nie zaprosiłeś Byakuyi i innych taichou na pogrzeb i stypę, sknero. Szkoda ci było paru yenów? A może to oni cię olali? Bo przynajmniej ja mam ochotę to zrobić.

-Ej, młody, skąd taki humor, co? Rukia znowu mędzi? Czy po długim oczekiwaniu okazała się kiepska w tych sprawach?

-Jeszcze jedno słowo o moim małżeństwie, stary, a będziesz mógł se w zad wsadzić ten swój wymarzony pojedynek. I zwróć uwagę, świrusie, że to nie ja poginam od kilku stuleci pozbawiony kobiety. Powiedz mi chociaż, nie nudzi cię to ciągłe towarzystwo zakapiorów z twojej Dywizji?

-Kurosaki, spokojnie. Zrozum chłopie, że ja nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach. W gadaniu, znaczy się. Co do innych spraw to się przekonasz co dla ciebie mam gdy już twój tyłek będzie należał do mnie. Więc nie mędź, że pozbawisz mnie pojedynku bo mnie tylko niepotrzebnie drażnisz.

Kurosaki Ichigo przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się palącemu śmierdzące cygaro rozmówcy. W pewnej chwili jego twarz zaczął rozjaśniać charakterystyczny uśmiech, rzadki jak dobry humor u Zangetsu. Oznaczał on, że właśnie odkrył nową słabość u dobrze znanego przeciwnika i miał szczery zamiar zastosować tą wiedzę w praktyce.

-Czego cieszysz mordę?

-Ciągle to mówisz...

-Niby co? Że za często się uśmiechasz? Nie lubię jak facet za często szczerzy zęby. Mam wtedy ochotę...

-Moment, moment, Kenpachi. Daj powiedzieć co mi do głowy wpadło. -Ichigo zaczął kolejno odginać zaciśnięte palce lewej dłoni. Prawa cały czas czaiła się w okolicach Zangetsu. - Mój tyłek będzie należał do ciebie, tak? Jestem tylko twój, tak? Czujesz żądzę krwi, tak? I czujesz ochotę. - Ichigo spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń by dołączyć do kolekcji ostatni palec. - I gadasz o Rukii zdecydowanie za często. Heh, stary, czy ty czasem...no wiesz. Bo Yoruichi opowiadała różne rzeczy po kilku głębszych.

-Młody, ty mnie nie...

-Ja tylko mówię, że jesteś zazdrosnym sknerą, który powinien pogadać z Unohaną bo ma lekkie problemy ze swoim...no wiesz. Popędem. Do szerzenia...destrukcji. W okolicach mojego tyłka. Coś ci nie pasi, Kenpachi?

-Kurosaki, doigrałeś się...

-Moment, koleś, wyjaśnię ci tylko jedno, a potem stłukę cię jak Kona gdy go przyłapałem na podglądaniu moich sióstr w kąpieli. Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy w pilnej sprawie to bądź grzecznym psycholem. Bo jeśli ta pilna sprawa jest tym co myślę, to chłopie...będziesz potrzebował pomocy każdego taichou, którego możesz pozyskać dla swojej sprawy. A jak teraz na mnie ruszysz to...

-Taaa?

-Zniknę i szukaj wiatru w Karakurze. Bo tak se myślę stary, że potrzebujesz mnie do tej sprawy mocniej niż ja ciebie. I to z dwóch powodów. Dobrze mówię?

-Kurosaki...

-No nie. Ty się czerwienisz, Zaraki? Dobrze widzę?

-A BO MNIE CHOLERA BIERZE JAK JAKIŚ DURNY PLEBS...

Kompletnie zaskoczeni rykiem Kenpachiego żałobnicy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w stronę dwójki Kapitanów. W kilkunastu, conajmniej, parach oczu, natychmiast zapaliły się świeczki pogrzebowe. Nareszcie coś się dzieje.

Stojący obok ołtarza Yumichika, jak przystało na lojalnego żołnierza, sięgnął po miecz i wymownie wskazał Kurosakiego-taichou oczami. I zastygł z półotwartymi ustami kiedy jego przerażający jak stado Arrancarów dowódca spiekł raka i uciekł oczami w bok. Jakby mu się propozycja Yumiego źle skojarzyła. Ryk umilkł zduszony w zarodku.

-Ekhem, sorki wszystkim. Wybaczcie, ale ja i Zaraki-taichou mamy pewne sprawy do omówienia na osobności. Jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. - Ayasegawa przez chwilę uległ złudzeniu, że Kurosaki-taichou mrugnął do niego znacząco. - Opuścimy was teraz. - gdy Ichigo spojrzał ponownie na zmieszanego Kenpachiego, na jego ustach pojawił się sadystyczny uśmieszek. - Chodź z nami, Hinamori.

-Tak jest, taichou.

-Hmrphh, taaaa, bawcie się dobrze chłopaki. I dziewczyny...To znaczy...

-Do zobaczenia wszystkim, zobaczymy się na stypie! Chodźmy, Zaraki-taichou, Hinamori-kun, nic tu po nas.

Gdy cała trójka (Żołnierze 11-tej Dywizji dostali od swego Kapitana dyskretne ultimatum pt. "Pogrzeb i stypa albo śmierć!") opuściła zaaferowane towarzystwo Ichigo przepuścił przodem swoją fukutaichou. Drobna dziewczyna minęła go w ciszy by spojrzeć z niewinną ciekawością na dziwnie zmieszanego jej obecnością Kenpachiego. Ichigo sadystyczny uśmieszek praktycznie nie schodził już z twarzy.

-No dobra, Zaraki. A teraz szczerze, czego chcesz i do jakiej drugiej sprawy jestem ci potrzebny...?


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6 (Dla Ciebie moje Serce)

Kotetsu Shirai unosił się gdzieś na falach poza granicami czasu. Delikatne olbrzymy kołysały go łagodnie, okazując więcej troski niż jego dawno nie widziani rodzice okazywali kiedykolwiek. Było mu przyjemnie ciepło.

"Prawie jak w tej cholernej czarnej haori..."

Myśl pojawiła się i zniknęła. Rozluźniony i spokojny mężczyzna czuł się jak małe dziecko w ramionach matki. Prawie tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu poznał z bliska kobietę.

-Obudź się, Kotetsu. Ale już.

To głos najukochańszy, tej najważniejszej osoby.

"Tylko czemu, na Kami, jest taki surowy i oschły? Czy ona choć raz nie może być..."

-Obudź się Kotetsu. Już czas.

Gdzieś daleko olbrzym będący Kotetsu Shiraiem westchnął ciężko, a jego oddech miał moc huraganu powalającego drzewa. Posłuszny jak pies zaczął zbliżać się do źródła Głosu.

W końcu otworzył oczy.

-Dużo lepiej. A teraz zamiast zadawać niepotrzebne pytania rozejrzyj się i sam dojdź do wniosku gdzie jesteś i dlaczego się tu znalazłeś. Nie musisz się śpieszyć.

Przebudzony Shinigami na dźwięk Głosu podniósł się odruchowo do pozycji półleżącej i rozejrzał dookoła. Nie widać było by przed chwilą obudził się z głębokiego snu. Krótkie, ostrzyżone na sterczącego jeża włosy barwy płomienia pozwalały mu uniknąć "fryzury dnia poprzedniego", a intensywnie zielone oczy, zacięte i złe, patrzyły uważnie i trzeźwo. Patrząc na jego włosy i dłonie można mu było dać jakieś 20 lat, ale spojrzenie na cerę poddawało ten wynik pod wątpliwość. Skóra na twarzy Kotetsu była pobrużdżona i lekko rozluźniona na wystających kościach policzkowych nadając mu wygląd 30-35 latka. Niemniej, proporcjonalnie zbudowany, gibki i zwinny mężczyzna robił wrażenie człowieka czynu. Zwłaszcza w samych slipkach.

Rozejrzawszy się posłusznie dookoła Kotetsu zanotował w myślach najważniejsze szczegóły otoczenia. Komnata 9x9 stóp pozbawiona jakichkolwiek sprzętów, z wyjątkiem cuchnącej odchodami dziury w ścianie służącej najwidoczniej za latrynę. Oprócz tego było tu jednak zdumiewająco czysto. Podłoga, ściany i sufit z nieobrobionego kamienia lśniły własnym delikatnym blaskiem ukazując brak szczurów, grzyba i kurzu.

Z niejakim zainteresowaniem mężczyzna zmonitorował stan własnego organizmu i stwierdził, że czuje się zdumiewająco dobrze. Żadnego bólu, żadnych sensacji i niewielkie osłabienie były wszystkim co poczuł.

Shinigami zakończył oględziny i zwrócił wzrok na drobną niewysoką kobietę z rozpuszczonymi czarnymi włosami w prostym cywilnym ubraniu. Usiadł prosto na piętach skupiając całą swą uwagę na stalowoszarych oczach podobnie usadowionej zwierzchniczki.

-Wygląda na to, że znalazłem się w królestwie z bajki, marzeniu recydywisty i największym powodzie do dumy Drugiej Dywizji. W Norze. Robaczej Norze. A jestem tu ponieważ...i tu będę strzelał...uznano, że po raz drugi w krótkim odstępie czasu złamałem zasady i naraziłem Społeczność Dusz na niebezpieczeństwo. Uwalniając niebezpieczne reiatsu w miejscu publicznym. Czy może Pani to zdementować, Soi Fon-taichou?

-Niestety nie, Shirai-kun. Dodam tylko, że jesteś tu także dla swojego bezpieczeństwa i korzyści. Dojdziemy do tego jeśli porozmawiasz ze mną szczerze. A ponieważ nie lubię zbyt wiele mówić pozwolę ci samemu dojść do podstawowych wniosków. Czy możesz zacząć dochodzić?

Kotetsu starannie ukrył uśmiech. Wiedział dobrze, że taichou nie znosiła gdy ktoś wpadał w tak podstawowe pułapki jak seksizm. A brak spostrzegawczości i opanowania u podwładnych zwykła boleśnie karać.

"Heh, dla Pani zawsze, taichou. Ale, do diabła starego, od kiedy to ja jestem dla Pani Shirai-kun?"

-Posłuszny Waszej woli, Soi Fon-taichou. Jeśli Pani pozwoli odtworzę wydarzenia od chwili mojego pojedynku z Ichimonem Noriaki. Ale jednego nie odgadnę i dlatego proszę o informację. Ile czasu minęło od do?

-Dokładnie 17 dni, Shirai-kun. Jest 28 kwietnia.

-28 kwietnia, to by znaczyło, że już niedługo w świecie śmiertelnych skończy się Hanami...

-Nie znoszę gdy moi współpracownicy okazują sentymentalizm. Przejdź do rzeczy Shirai-kun, bardzo proszę. Czy zrozumiałeś jak bardzo? - wąskie wargi dowódcy Sił Specjalnych wykrzywił nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

-Tak jest, natychmiast, Dowódco. Niech pomyślę...

"Niech to piorun strzeli, taichou się uśmiechnęła! Jeszcze jeden taki grymas i będzie musiała zaciągnąć kredyt w banku emocjonalnym na następny miesiąc. Jeszcze dwa i Yoruichi-sama będzie zła na swoją pszczółkę za brak emocjonalnych reakcji przez kolejne dwa..."

-To będą przypuszczenia, ale mocne, oparte na podstawowej znajomości charakterów osób zaangażowanych w moje sprawy w ostatnich trzech miesiącach. Zacznę jednak od spraw znanych nam obojgu dla uporządkowania myśli. Po kolei, zaczyna się od mojego nieszczęsnego wyskoku alkoholowego gdzieś tak na początku lutego. Biję po pijanemu jakiegoś oficera naszej Dywizji i dostaję manto od jego kolegów. Pani wzywa mnie na rozmowę i na dzień dobry poprawia...

-Zgadza się. Szczęka zrosła ci się prawidłowo jak widzę.

-Nie narzekam, taichou. Unohana-taichou to cudotwórczyni jeśli chodzi o sprawy medyczne. Przejdźmy dalej. Gdy budzę się w naszym szpitalu dostaję wiadomość opatrzoną Pani pieczęcią. Dokładnie, jest to skierowanie na ponowne szkolenie do Akademii. Mogę o coś spytać? Dlaczego do Akademii, a nie do naszej Kompanii Karnej? Aż tak Panią zawiodłem?

-Dowiesz się jeśli wyciągniesz prawidłowe wnioski z rozproszonych przesłanek. Dalej, proszę.

-Tak więc najpierw instruktorzy przydzielają mnie na dodatkowe szkolenia z etyki zawodowej i podstawowych technik medycznych, a potem do słynnej Czwartej Dywizji. Na dwa tygodnie przed pierwszym spotkaniem z moim nemezis, dokładnie 22 marca, poznaję nowych kolegów i zostaję przydzielony do ekipy Hanatarou Yamady.

-Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie jest spokojnie i jakoś tak swojsko wśród hałd śmieci, ale potem trafiam do chlewa nr 11 i poznaję przydupasa tego rzeźnika Kenpachiego. Jego ulubionego prosiaka, Noriakiego Ichimona.

-Hahaha. – taichou zaśmiała się grzecznie - Jeszcze jedna taka emocjonalna wycieczka i zaciągniesz kredyt na usługi Czwartej Dywizji. Do rzeczy, ostatni raz mówię.

-Tak jest, przepraszam. Dochodzi do bójki na placu ćwiczebnym n rezultacie Madarame-san wkręca mnie w pojedynek z Ichi-kunem zgodnie z oczekiwaniami swoich żołnierzy. A ja zgodnie z oczekiwaniami moich kolegów zjawiam się tam ponownie po tygodniu gotów do obrony wyższych wartości, honoru i rabatek na kwiaty Unohany-taichou...

-To silniejsze od ciebie, prawda? - Soi Fon usiłowała się nie uśmiechnąć, ale kiepsko jej to wychodziło. - Więc ci pomogę, Kotetsu-młodszy. Tym bardziej, że twoje poczucie humoru maskuje chyba kiepską pamięć. Czy twoja kuzynka nadal dąsa się na ciebie za nazwanie jej suką?

-Nie wiem, naprawdę. Po pierwsze, nie rozumiem kobiet, mam co do tego coraz silniejsze przekonanie. Po drugie, prawie jej nie widziałem od tego czasu i mogę tylko zgadywać. Tak, dąsa się, taichou.

-Więc zostawmy sprawy rodzinne oraz wycieczki osobiste i skupmy się na profesjonalnej ocenie twojego zachowania w gabinecie fukutaichou Czwartej. Jakieś wnioski?

Kotetsu zawahał się lekko. Gdy wreszcie odpowiedział jego głos był doskonale poprawny.

-Złamałem tam zbyt wiele zasad by się z tego wytłumaczyć, Soi Fon-taichou. Nie śmiem Pani przepraszać za swój brak opanowania. Proszę jedynie przyjąć moje zapewnienie, że to się już nie powtórzy, nigdy.

-No to teraz pozostaje mi tylko wrzucić cię do wspólnej części Robaczej Nory z kilkoma innymi więźniami, których z pewnością zainteresuje twoja cera i figura. Choć myślałam, że da się tego uniknąć. - cały zabawowy nastrój w jednej chwili zniknął jak zdmuchnięty, Soi Fon spojrzała na podwładnego z trudem tłumiąc furię. -Na Kami! Dlaczego użyłeś swych ukrytych pokładów reiatsu podczas walki z tym durniem Ichimonem!? Nie mogłeś zwyczajnie skręcić mu karku? Albo zwyczajnie poczekać, aż spadnie zaklęcie, które trzymało go przy życiu mimo odniesionych ran? Co z tobą, durniu!? Musiałeś tak się odkryć!?

-Przepraszam taichou, ale co zmienia mój brak profesjonalizmu podczas starcia z Ichi-kunem? Zabiłem go, prawda?

-Tak. Ale twoja głupota żyje i ma się dobrze. Walkę w chlewie nr 11 obserwował Mayuri-taichou i tak się składa, że od tygodnia muszę się z nim żreć odmawiając jego "prośbom" o dokładne zbadanie twego ciała i ducha. Chcesz skończyć przywiązany do stołu operacyjnego w gabinecie tego sadysty?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - głos Kotetsu był teraz ledwie słyszalny.

-A czego chcesz?

-Chcę...dalej żyć i nadal Pani służyć. Czy mogę w związku z tym przejść do wniosków?

-Tak.

-Sądzę, że po moim wybryku z reiatsu Ichiego-kuna pochowano z wszelkimi honorami. A Pani zaczęła bój z Unohaną-taichou o sprowadzenie mnie do kwater naszej Dywizji, bój z Mayurim-taichou o prawo własności do mojego ciała i ducha i z sotaichou o niewszczynanie awantury z powodu mojej głupoty. Sądzę, że nie miała Pani wielkich problemów z Kapitan Unohaną, więcej, myślę że oddała mnie z ulgą pozbywając się niebezpiecznego elementu grożącemu morale jej Dywizji. Niebezpiecznie wysokiemu morale, jak sądzę. Uważam też, że zawarła Pani układ z Kapitan Unohaną i sotaichou, z każdym oddzielnie. Sotaichou dał się złapać na lep obietnicy rozwiązania problemu Kapitan Unohany w sposób bezkrwawy, a ona...cóż...myślę, że ona po prostu pomogła Pani dla własnej korzyści.

-Wyjaśnij to.

-Hipoteza: Na początku oddała mnie Pani Kapitan Unohanie by nakłonić Kapitana Zarakiego do obejrzenia mojej walki z jednym z jego oficerów. Ten cały pojedynek mógł być wyreżyserowany w tym sensie, że Ichimon wiedział co ma robić gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiliśmy się z Yamadą w chlewie nr 11. Ze słów uronionych przez niego podczas walki wnioskuję, że wiedział komu służę. Wspomniał coś o zrzynaniu z wizerunku jednego, lub raczej jednej z taichou. Widziałem jego twarz i zdecydowanie za dobrze się przy tym bawił.

-A cały ten plan nie mógł się odbyć bez wiedzy i akceptacji Kapitan Unohany i Porucznik Kotetsu. Ta druga ustalała przecież mój harmonogram służby na kwiecień i łatwo jej było wysłać mnie gdzie trzeba o właściwej porze.

-To tyle jeśli chodzi o mnie, Unohanę-taichou i Yammamoto-sotaichou. Co do Mayuriego-taichou...nie wiem, czego on chce poza moim ciałem i duchem. Może po prostu jest ciekawski? A może do tego stopnia próbuje już zrzynać z wizerunku swego byłego Kapitana, Urahary Kisuke, że pogubił się w swoich coraz to nowych naukowych pasjach? Wie Pani, on bardzo lubi swój wizerunek szalonego naukowca...

-Dziękuję, Shirai-kun, całkiem ładnie odrobiłeś swoją lekcję. Ponieważ muszę cię za to jakoś nagrodzić wyjaśnię ci po prostu dokładnie czego od ciebie oczekuję w najbliższych dniach oraz w dalszej przyszłości.

-Robię to ponieważ nie sposób traktować cię dłużej jak zwykłego pionka, musisz pójść wyżej by być przydatnym. Po kolei...czy ty słuchasz?

-Przepraszam, taichou, wygląda Pani dzisiaj tak odmiennie od swego standardowego wizerunku, że nie mogę się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem.

-Jak widzę pewne części owej odmienności darzysz większym zainteresowaniem niż inne. Widzisz coś nietypowego między moimi udami, Kotetsu-san?

Shirai okazał kontrolowane zmieszanie.

-Nie, Soi Fon-taichou. Pani jest dla nas, żołnierzy Drugiej Dywizji, jak matka. Gdzieżbym śmiał...

-Aha. Przypomnij mi, żebym cię porządnie trzasnęła zanim wyjdę. Po kolei jednak, po kolei. Wysłałam cię do Dywizji Unohany-taichou rozmyślnie, to się zgadza. Zgadza się też większość pozostałych twoich przypuszczeń, zwłaszcza dotyczących układów z Retsu-chan i Generałem.

-Zależało mi na tym, żeby wkręcić cię do Dywizji Zarakiego i ten cel został już prawdopodobnie osiągnięty. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni powinieneś dostać rozkaz przeniesienia do chlewa i podjąć służbę jako nowy siódmy oficer. W ten sposób znajdziesz się całkiem blisko tego rzeźnika, Zarakiego. Wiesz co to oznacza? Pomyśl, Kotetsu-san.

-Mmmm, Zaraki-taichou poczuje się zmuszony pokazać parę razy w moim towarzystwie. Ten psychopatyczny paranoik musi okazać ludzką twarz i formalnie zaakceptować nowego oficera. Podobnie jak reszta kadry oficerskiej.

-I tu pojawia się problem. -Soi Fon podjęła wątek gdy stało się jasne, że mężczyzna czeka na jej reakcję. - Ponieważ chcę żeby Zaraki-taichou, w ciągu najdalej miesiąca, poznał smak nawozu pod kwiatkami Retsu-chan...co cię tak bawi, Shirai-kun?

-Heh, zawsze Pani uczyła, że szacunek do zmarłych to w naszym zawodzie podstawowa sprawa, ale co tam. Już wiem dlaczego ta misja jest niewykonalna. Dwa powody: sentyment co najmniej połowy 11-tej Dywizji do Ichiego-kuna i ciągła śmiertelna paranoja Kenpachiego. On nie przeżył tak długo dlatego, że zjednuje sobie ludzi uśmiechem. Od tego jest Yachiru...

-Uczyłam cię też, że nie ma misji łatwych i bardzo łatwych, tylko niemożliwe i niewykonalne. Ty masz wypełnić je wszystkie. Wiesz dlaczego ty, Shirai-kun?

-Cóż, sądzę że ja jestem najlepszym z Pani agentów, ale mogę się mylić.

-Mylisz się. Są lepsi, ale do tej konkretnej misji ty się nadasz jak nikt inny. Bo jesteś aroganckim, indywidualistą, którego bezczelność znacznie przewyższa odwagę, a ludzi zjednujesz sobie swoją niewyparzoną gębą. Szczerze myślę, że każdy z moich agentów otrzymawszy rozkaz posprzątania kanałów pod chlewem nr 11 dałby się wytrzaskać Ichimonowi po pysku, bo taichou kazała się dobrze zachowywać. Ale nie ty. Rozumiesz?

-Ekhem...tak jest.

-Więc po kolei. Co do Rzeźnika to masz słuszność, ale on naprawdę nie będzie miał wyjścia i odsłoni się przed tobą. DLACZEGO?

-Bo inaczej jego ludzie pomyśleli by, że jest słaby. Że śmierdzi tchórzem i co najgorsze, nie potrafi schlać się z nowym oficerem jak na mężczyznę przystało.

-Dobrze, dalej. Czy wiesz dlaczego dostałeś taki termin, a nie inny?

-Teraz tak. Każdy kolejny dzień w koszarach 11-tej to dla mnie śmiertelne zagrożenie. Dosłownie, nie skończy się na kocówie. Po wszystkim zbóje Zarakiego powieszą mnie na flakach, jak nie pierwszej to którejś tam nocy...tak jest, już mówię. Miesiąc to jest wariant optymistyczny, ja to powinienem zrobić jak najszybciej. Także dlatego by nie przegapić chwili kiedy pijany Rzeźnik odsłoni gardło pochylając się po butelkę sake.

-No i już. Reszty nie muszę i nie chcę ci mówić, Kotetsu-san. Jesteś zawodowcem i sam zdecydujesz kiedy, gdzie i jak. Ale pamiętaj by nikt cię z tym nie powiązał.

-I Pani również. Co to za gra, Soi Fon-taichou? Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać od pytania.

Kobieta, zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć, wstała zwinnie zmuszając Shiraia do powtórzenia jej ruchu.

-Skrzynki kontaktowe po staremu. To już wszystko co musisz wiedzieć o zadaniu. Zostawiam cię teraz z informacją, że spędzisz tu jeszcze dwa dni. Potem zostaniesz wypuszczony i skierujesz się prosto do koszar 4-tej Dywizji gdzie przez kolejne 12 dni będziesz odgrywał posłusznego zamiatacza kanałów. Posłusznego i pokornego do granic, jasne?

-Jak słońce, Soi Fon-taichou.

-Potem, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze przeniesiesz się do Dywizji Zarakiego. Nic nie rób by to uprawdopodobnić, ja zajmę się sfinalizowaniem tej części zadania. Aha, zapomniałabym, kryptonim operacji to "Smutek", zapamiętaj.

-Oczywiście, taichou.

-Coś jeszcze, Kotetsu-san?

-Hmmm, chyba nie...

-Aha...

Cios w szczękę rzucił Shiraia na kamienną ścianę. Nim doszedł do siebie kant dłoni Soi Fon zetknął się z jego obojczykiem z wystarczającą siłą by obezwładnić. Padł na kolana rozdzierany bólem.

-Ten pierwszy cios był za bezczelność i ciekawość niegodną zawodowca, co ci obiecałam podczas naszej rozmowy. Ten drugi za to, że postanowiłeś zapomnieć o właściwym dystansie między nami i spojrzałeś gdzie nie trzeba. A ten...

Kopnięcie pod żebra wypchnęło mu resztkę powietrza z płuc. Zawył z bólu by zwinąć się w wymiotnym odruchu.

-...ten jest za to, że wbrew rozkazowi chciałeś zapomnieć o poddaniu się karze za bezczelność, ciekawość i sprośne myśli odnośnie swej taichou, choć kazałam ci przypomnieć. I wystarczy, posiłek dostaniesz jak wszyscy za trzy godziny, następny jutro. I uruchom to swoje słynne reiatsu by naprawić obrażenia wewnętrzne, masz być sprawny za dwa dni, jasne?

-...jak...słońce...Tai...chou.

-I jeszcze nie wybiłam ci z głowy woli oporu, Shirai-kun? Może żołnierze Kenpachiego zdołają tego dokonać, pilnuj się by nie skończyć jako ich zabawka.

-...tak...jest.

-I nie nawal. Bo zatęsknisz za Kenpachim przywiązany do stołu operacyjnego. Może wtedy zrozumiesz dlaczego Nemu Kurotsuchi jest zawsze na usługi Mayuriego-taichou. Do zobaczenia.

Cichy skrzyp i charakterystyczne uczucie towarzyszące zamykaniu czułych na reiatsu drzwi celi. Został sam.

Nareszcie.

-Chyba wiem, za co cię tak kocham, Soi Fon-taichou. - mężczyzna kaszlnął krwią zmieniając pozycję na wygodniejszą. -Chyba już wiem. Ale ty też się pilnuj i nie przekrocz pewnych granic...między nami...bo nawet Kami cię nie uchroni przed losem mojej zabawki. A wtedy przekonasz się czym jest ból i upokorzenie... - Kotetsu zamilkł wstrząsany stłumionym kaszlem. Gdzieś w kompleksie zwanym Robaczym Gniazdem rozległy się wysokie pełne bólu krzyki. Więzień zarechotał. - Przekonasz się...


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 (Weź numerek)

Świt, gwiazdy bledną, za parę chwil słońce podejmie swoją wędrówkę po niebie, ale w tej chwili panuje jeszcze półmrok niosący jednakże zapowiedź światła i ciepła. Nocna ciemność cofa się powoli, niechętnie odsłaniając budzące sie do życia Seireitei.

Kto rano wstaje...

Gdzieś w kwaterach 11-tej Dywizji pewien rudowłosy oficer przeciąga się ziewając rozdzierająco.

...ten chodzi niewyspany.

"Jaki piękny dzionek, motylki i te sprawy. Tylko co ja robię w tym chlewie gdzie nawet kobiet nie ma..."

-Dzień dobry, młodszy oficerze Kotetsu.

Ciepły, lekko afektowany głos.

"Zamiast kobiet jest ON..."

-Dzień dobry, starszy oficerze Ayasegawa.

Czołowy piękniś Gotei-13 uśmiecha się w charakterystyczny sposób mrużąc fiołkowe oczy.

-Jak tam pierwsza noc w koszarach słynnej 11-tej Dywizji, Panie były zamiataczu kanałów? Dobrze Pan spał?

-Tak jest, dziękuję za troskę.

-Coś dziwnie Pan stoi...Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

"Jeśli dziwnie stoję to dlatego, że taka menda jak ty uczepiła się mojego tyłka..."

-W porządeczku. Spadłem w nocy z łóżka, Panie Ayasegawa.

-Aha. Ile razy?

-Trzy.

-Czyli wszystko w normie. Mam nadzieję, że we wspólnej sali pozostali żołnierze przykryli Pana kocykiem, zaśpiewali kołysaneczkę by odpędzić koszmary, te sprawy...

-Tak jest. Ich troska o mnie nie zna granic. Naprawdę lubią następcę swojego Ichiego-kuna.

-Fajniusio. A Pan, Kotetsu, Pan ich lubi?

-Szalenie. Zwłaszcza za kołysanki, chyba słyszałem jak w chórku śpiewał Pan Madarame.

-Chyba? Precyzja niegodna oficera, Panie Kotetsu.

-Wie Pan...nawet oficer ma oczy w głowie. Ciężko z nich skorzystać jak ma się na niej własny kocyk.

-Aż tak tragicznie śpiewali?

-Nie. Ale ja w pewnym momencie nie mogłem się powstrzymać od akompaniamentu na ciut inną nutkę, Panie starszy oficerze.

Charakterytyczny uśmiech rozszerza się odrobinę.

-Hmmm, jakieś skargi, Panie młodszy oficerze?

-Gdzie tam i widzę, że z Panem Ayasegawą na języki nie da się łatwo wygrać. Kluczył Pan wokół celu jak wilk wokół owieczki. Nie można było tak od razu?

-Czemu? Pańskie poczucie humoru jest już tematem wielu plotek w Gotei-13. To dziedziczne?

-Nie wiem. Ale ja też słucham plotek, panie kolego. I słyszałem różne o Panu...hmmm...czy ja widzę puder i tusz do powiek?

-Taaak. A to, panie kolego, jest sztuczna rzęsa. Jeden ze sposobów aby uczynić ten świat lepszym i piękniejszym, Panie Brzydalu.

-Nie lubi mnie Pan, Panie Ayasegawa, co? Lubił Pan chociaż Ichiego-kuna? Bardzo?

-Przestałem lubić gdy go Pan zrąbał i pozbawił połowy zębów. I tak, nie lubię Pana.

-Bo jestem brzydki? Taki się urodziłem.

-Widzi Pan, Kotetsu, świat nie dzieli się tylko na słabych i silnych jak to chce Kapitan Zaraki. Nie na posłusznych i hardych jak to chce Madarame. Nawet nie na smutnych i szczęśliwych jak to Pan sugeruje swoim źle akcentowanym, plebejskim japońskim. Ale także, i to jest najważniejsze, na brzydkich i pięknych. Tak?

-Postaram się popracować przynajmniej nad wymową. A póki co cofnę się o regulaminowy krok w tył by nie zdmuchnąć Panu przypadkowo pudru z policzków. Czy ja widzę warstwę kremu przeciwzmarszczkowego?

-Hmmm...

-Pięknie się Pan uśmiecha, Panie Ayasegawa. Serio. Od siebie powiem, że taki komplement z mojej strony dla faceta to mi się zdarzył po raz pierwszy...

Nim Kotetsu zdążył zareagować poczuł chłodną pieszczotę stali na gardle. Znieruchomiał, po raz pierwszy od przybycia do tej wilczej nory, kompletnie zaskoczony. Zbyt szybki to był ruch by jego nerwy zdążyły wysłać impuls do mięśni.

"Jak to możliwe? Nie widziałem, żeby chociaż zmienił pozycję. Szlag. Jeśli to co mi chłopaki z behawioralnej gadali o ulubieńcu Zarakiego jest prawdą to nie wyjść mi z tego cało. Jak nic jeszcze bardziej mnie oszpeci..."

-...i ostatni? To Pan chciał powiedzieć? Mocno się zastanawiam jak mam odpłacić za pańską "uprzejmość".

"Już wiem czemu Ayasegawa zawsze się uśmiecha i mruży oczy. Bo on ma oczy wilka, jak Madarame. Pewnie uważa, że to mu psuje imidż miękkiego chłoptasia. Kto by się spodziewał po takim mięczaku takich umiejętności. Ale wpadłeś, Kotetsu..."

-Panie Ayasegawa...

-Cisza, gówniarzu. Nie lubię mówić o sobie więcej niż muszę, nie osobom, których nie lubię. Tobie powiem tyle, że na twojej pobrużdżonej gębie dodatkowa bruzda nie zrobi chyba różnicy.

Ostrze muska policzek Kotetsu delikatnie jak aniele pióro. Wystarcza to jednak by pociekła krew.

-Cieszę się, że milczysz, żołnierzu. To zachowanie godne żołnierza i mężczyzny. -firmowy uśmiech Ayasegawy powraca - Czy ty już się golisz, Kotetsu?

-Tak jest, Panie Ayasegawa. I nie przejmuję się takim zadrapaniem. Dziękuję za pańską łaskawość.

-Proszę. I to jest, Panie Brzydalu, właściwa postawa młodszego oficera. O. Plecy zgięte w ukłonie i ani śladu bólu na tej szpetnej gębie.

-Wie Pan, mnie rąbią całkiem często, ale rzadko z taką klasą. Mogę coś powiedzieć?

-Proszę.

-Ja tylko mówię, że naprawdę ma Pan elegancki uśmiech. Powaga, to nie jest wazeliniarstwo. A Pan tak szybko za miecz chwyta jakbym obraził co najmniej pańską matkę...

-Cśśś - palec Yumichiki eleganckim gestem dotyka ust - bo zaszkodzi Pan sobie po raz ostatni. Co Pan może wiedzieć o Pięknie, Kotetsu?

-Nie muszę umieć latać by wiedzieć jaki kolor ma niebo, Panie Ayasegawa.

Chwila milczenia. Namysł.

-Ładnie powiedziane. I jakże prawdziwie. Wie Pan, co?

-...

-Cieszę się, że Pan nie żartuje w tak pięknej chwili. Więc w nagrodę mam dla Pana dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze pracę do wykonania. Ale o tym za chwilkę.

-Tak, Panie Ayasegawa? Ja słucham.

-A jak Pan skończy służbę to proszę wpaść z nami, oficerami 11-tej Dywizji, na kieliszek czegoś zacniejszego od mleczka mamusi. Żeby wszystko było jasne, to zaproszenie od Madarame i innych bo ja mimo wszystko bym Pana najchętniej...

-Zniszczył?

-Tak. Ale chyba jest w Panu coś pięknego, Kotetsu. Pańska zdolność do wyciągania wniosków i uczenia się jest co najmniej zadowalająca. No nie, Pan się rumieni?

-Nie jestem pewien. Nie mogę sprawdzić w lusterku bo nie noszę, nie lubię na siebie patrzeć i boję się odwrócić wrok od pańskich rąk. Dziękuję za zaproszenie, na pewno przyjdę.

-Proszę bardzo. A teraz praca. Niech Pan posłucha. Otóż, na głównym dziedzińcu...

Na głównym dziedzińcu wrze bój na pięści i stopy. Dwa szybko poruszające się kształty otoczone przez pokrzykujących kamratów nie spoczywają nawet na moment. Krzyki i chrapliwy śmiech widzów, odgłosy ciosów i przyśpieszone oddechy, a w tle płonące krwawo niebo oznajmiające, że nadszedł nowy dzień w Piekle. Tej części koszar gdzie mieszkali młodzi szeregowi żołnierze i gdzie nie było niemalże godziny bez starcia.

Tak jak teraz. Kolejny dzień, kolejna godzina, kolejna bójka. Normalny dzionek zabójców Kapitana Zarakiego.

Zawsze bądź gotów. Zawsze.

Bo jeśli nie jesteś...

Jedna z postaci poleciała do tyłu mocno i precyzyjnie uderzona w twarz prawym sierpowym. Wojownik cofnął się chwiejnie, jego przeciwnik natychmiast poszedł do przodu próbując skończyć. Błąd, cofający się był co najmniej biegły w zaawansowanej Hakudzie, wspinając się na palce i nie przerywając ruchu, kopnął przeciwnika w staw biodrowy. I natychmiast poszedł za ruchem niemalże wpadając na cofającego się, który nie miał chyba takich umiejętności w walce wręcz.

Cios za ciosem. Cios za ciosem. Ruszaj się szybciej, bo cię zrąbiemy, a jak skończymy to psom rzucimy! Tak śpiewali wojownicy Zarakiego świetnie się bawiąc.

Cios za ciosem. W pewnej chwili potężniej zbudowany, cofający się pod ciągłym naporem wojownik, wciąż kulejący po kopnięciu w biodro, potknął się i na sekundę opuścił zasłonę. Starczyło. Szybki jak błyskawica cios kantem dłoni w tchawicę odebrał mu oddech. Zgiął się w pół jakby dostał w krocze. Jego przeciwnik nie dał mu szans by się rozgiąć. Natychmiast uderzył kolanem, wojownik padł, z trudem oddychając przez złamany nos.

Heh, hej, okryłeś się wstydem, kamracie! Nie wkładałeś w to serca, wojowniku! Jesteś żałosny, mięczaku! Okrzyki zabójców brzmiały jak krzyki kruków kołujących nad padliną. Pokonany poruszył się słabo, ale nie podniósł z ziemi, wciąż leżąc plecami w kurzu i pyle, wijąc się jak robak.

-Cisza!

Głos zwycięzcy zabrzmiał niczym grom. Roześmiani, podkpiwający żołnierze stopniowo zaczęli się uciszać ciekawi co też powie zwycięzca. Ten dziwny nowy oficer, który zabił Ichimona Noriakiego.

"Niech Pan zdobędzie dziś szacunek, Kotetsu. To taki zakład między mną, a Madarame. Jeśli Pan dzisiaj zdobędzie szacunek to wygram zakład. I w nagrodę uznam, że jest w Panu coś wartego uwagi. Czy Pan rozumie jak to wpłynie na nasze stosunki, Panie młodszy oficerze?"

Pozostało mu wtedy tylko, zgodnie z głosem rozsądku, pochylić głowę w ukłonie i ruszyć do drzwi na dziedziniec. Zatrzymał go delikatny jak u kobiety, lecz dziwnie mocny głos ulubieńca Kapitana Zarakiego.

"Jak, to pańska sprawa. Ale podpowiem, że powinien Pan wyzwać jednego z naszych demonów. Najlepiej w Piekle. Słuchał Pan plotek więc wie co robić, prawda?"

-Wiecie co? Jesteście dobrzy, a moglibyście być najlepsi. Jeśli ja, z 4-tej Dywizji, mogłem zrąbać jednego z waszych to źle z wami, żołnierze.

-A ty nie jesteś jednym z nas, oficerze Kotetsu?

-Ta. Za dobry jest dla takich plebsów jak my...

-Może tym razem z ostrą bronią? Dać mu drugą bliznę na ryju?

-Chrum chrum, świnio Unohany...

-Heh, kto cię tak naznaczył, chłopie? Yumichika? Ciesz się, że żyjesz.

-A my ci to ułatwimy jak cię zrąbiemy i psom rzucimy. Znów poczujesz się człowiekiem, syneczku.

-Bo teraz to za dużo adrenaliny masz w żyłach, wieprzu z pagonem w gwiazdki.

-Spokojnie, Panowie. On chyba nas rozumie. Rozumiesz, chłopie? Czy mamy ci przetłumaczyć na świński?

-Chrum chrum, hehehehehe...

-Przestańcie rżeć, stare konie bojowe - nowy głos uciszył kpiących żołnierzy - Panie oficerze Kotetsu, Pan im daruje. Jestem Koshigaki, starszy szeregowy 11-tej. Osiem lat doświadczenia polowego. Ile ma Pan lat doświadczenia w naszej Dywizji?

-Dwa dni, dwie godziny, 24 minuty i 16, 17, 18 sekund...Liczyć dalej, Koshigaki? - twardy głos, w którym niektórzy rozpoznali by głos Shiraia nie zaskoczył jednak żołnierza z brzydką blizną na potężnej szyi. Wojownik poruszył byczym karkiem rozkładając spokojnie ramiona jakby chciał objąć cały świat.

-Pan chyba myśli, że nas można zbyć tanim poczuciem humoru. - Koshigaki zarzucił sobie naginatę na kark trzymając ją oburącz. Patrzył teraz na oficera spode łba szczerząc zęby - Nieprawda. Bo my nie damy się nikomu zbyć. Nie dopóki nie ustalimy z czego jest zrobiony. Czy ze stali czy ze świńskiego gówna.

Jeden z otaczających Kotetsu Shinigami, niewysoki i pleczysty, parska śmiechem.

-Heh, nie przejmuj się chłopie. Wszyscy oficerowie przez to przeszli. Ty też jak jesteś twardy...

-Ciszej, Dadai. Nie przeszkadzaj mi w mówieniu, a Panu Kotetsu w myśleniu. Pan powie, Kotetsu, jak na nas mówią w tej wielkiej rodzinie Kapitan Unohany?

-Różnie. Ale dominuje głos niesprawiedliwej krzywdy...

-Że jak? - Koshigaki uwolnił lewą rękę by pogrzebać w uchu - bo przez chwilę nie słuchałem.

-Heh, chłopie udzieliło ci się od Yumichiki?

-Morda, Dadai. Ostatni raz mówię.

-Różnie mówią, ale zwykle w ciszy swych kwater wyzywają was od świń, wieprzów, skurwieli...dalej, Koshigaki, czy resztę sam sobie dośpiewasz?

-Nie muszę i dzięki za szczerą odpowiedź, Panie Kotetsu. Teraz już wiemy jak jest. A Pan posłucha. Dwie sprawy.

-Tak?

-Po pierwsze, ja widzę, że Pan nas wciąż traktuje jak plebsów. Już mówię co to znaczy. My tak nazywamy mięczaków, którzy służą swoim taichou gdzie indziej niż w naszym Piekle.

-O. To jest ciekawe, wojowniku. Ja widzę, że wy wszystkich traktujecie jak tych z Czwartej Dywizji. Czy 6-ta, 7-ma, albo Druga Dywizja to też plebsy?

-Tak. Wie Pan, oni nie są tacy jak my. Już tłumaczę czemu, Pan się nie denerwuje. Oni schodzą do piekła Hueco Mundo raz na miesiąc zgodnie ze służbówką. Myśmy tu zrobili jego marną imitację by się wzmocnić i służyć takim tchórzom jak ci od Unohany. Oni nas wyzywają od wieprzów? A jak nazywali Pana gdy Pan trafił do nas? Tak samo? A może wielbili bo Pan zabił jednego z nas?

-Próbujesz mi wmówić, Koshigaki, że wy jesteście Wybrańcami Yammamoto? A może sługami Kami?

-To pierwsze. Bo widzi Pan, on nas rozumie. Wie, że wilki z Hueco Mundo to nie bajeczka dla małego Yamady. I że potrzebuje takich psów pasterskich jak my. I jeszcze jedno w tym tonie. Myślę, że oni muszą dostać w kość od czasu do czasu. Bo takie jest życie tchórza, wciąż się ucieka dopóki strach nie przegra z bólem, wstydem i nienawiścią. My im pomożemy to zrozumieć bo my jesteśmy sługami, Panie Kotetsu.

-Ach tak...

-Widzę, że jest Pan trochę zaskoczony. Później Pan to sobie przemyśli, dobrze? A teraz druga sprawa.

-...

-Dobrze, że Pan słucha. Pan myśli, że jest lepszy. Proszę nie zaprzeczać, to widać. Ale my tu liczymy lata w Piekle i każdemu dajemy numerek zgodnie z jego wartością. Pan wie kim jest Pani Porucznik Yachiru?

-Tak, Koshigaki. Waszą cholerną maskotką.

-Gówno Pan wie. Ona od lat tu żyje. Rosła z nami od szkraba co to sra w pieluchy, a teraz jest numerem dwa w Piekle. Niech mi Pan powie dlaczego to poznam, że wszystko Pan zrozumiał.

-Nie jest waszym zwierzątkiem, ani maskotką? Heh, a to ci dopiero, żołnierzu. To ty mi lepiej powiedz czemu wy, Shinigami Zarakiego, pozwalacie sobą pomiatać małej dziewczynce z różowymi włoskami, która goni za kucykami po parku?

-Powiem Panu, bo Pan nie rozumie, Panie 7-my oficerze, Kotetsu-sama. Ona jest silniejsza od Pana czy ode mnie. Ja jestem numer 24, Koshigaki, zwany przez nią Klocem, bo podobno jestem grupy jak kloc drewna. I pozwalam jej tak mnie nazywać bo ona rozumie to co Panu wciąż się wymyka.

-...

-Dziękuję, że Pan słucha i chce zrozumieć, to rzadkość. Ona jest jedną z nas. To wszystko. Szacunek do swoich kamratów to podstawa siły żołnierza. Pan walczy sam, Kotetsu-san? Bo Hakuda to styl walki dla samotników,tak czy nie?

-Hmmm...

-Widzę, że tak. Pan jest samotny, Kotetsu-san. Panu się wydaje, że przeszedł przez piekło w Akademii. To nie tak. Pan zrozumie, że jednym z nas można zostać na polu bitwy z Pustymi i Espadą, a nie po bójce z jednym z naszych żołnierzy. Źle Pan zaczął.

Shirai słuchał czując na sobie wilcze spojrzenia otaczających go Shinigami. Czuł jak powoli i nieubłaganie traci kontrolę nad swymi nerwami. Próbując zwalczyć strach przyjął wyzywającą postawę. Zaklął w duchu słysząc jak drży mu głos.

-No proszę, a tak się starałem. Czyli mam liczyć nocki do pierwszej bitwy?

-A co Pan myślał? Że wystarczy skopać kogoś i już? To nie świadczy o szacunku tylko o zwykłej arogancji, jak to mówią ludzie wykształceni przez Kapitan Unohanę. Wie Pan, co? Ona chyba nas rozumie, bo nigdy się na nas nie skarży Yammamoto. Mądra kobieta.

Shirai przełknął ślinę. Już wiedział do czego to zmierza.

-Przekażę to jej fukutaichou. Ucieszy ją to Koshigaki, poważnie.

-Dobrze. A teraz, Kotetsu, ja dam Panu nauczkę. Bo Pan nadal nie rozumie. A ja Panu powiem, że ból i strach uczą myślenia. Z drogi, Dadai. Zrób mi miejsce...

-Przestańcie!

Pierwszy dźwięk w Piekle, który nie był podobny do warczenia Pustego, bo tak brzmiał głos Koshigakiego kiedy tłumaczył Kotetsu rzeczy oczywiste. Dźwięk zupełnie nie na miejscu w obliczu wilczej hordy zaciskającej pierścień wokół ofiary, która wciąż nie rozumiała o co chodzi. I nie miała zrozumieć. Jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

-Zostawcie go! Klocu, co ty robisz młodemu?!

-Pani Porucznik, niech Pani pozwoli mi wychować go na żołnierza, ja Panią proszę...

-Nic z tego, Klocu! Zostaw go! On jest nowy i nas nie zna! A ty mu żebra połamiesz za takie coś?

-Pani Porucznik, powiem krótko. Pani odpuści, męskie sprawy.

-Nie ma mowy! Spieprzaj stąd, Koshigaki!

Weteran Dywizji Zarakiego odrócił się do małej dziewczynki w różowym, dziecięcym shihakusho przepasanym czarnym obi fukutaichou. Mała zacisnęła piąstki i krzyczała ile sił w płucach.

-A jak ci się nie podoba...!

-Pani Porucznik, ja sobie poradzę. Moja Hakuda przeciwko jego naginacie...

-Cicho, mały! Ty nic nie wiesz, a chcesz walczyć? Z Klocem nie wygrasz, przecież ci się kolana trzęsą!

-Ale...

-Cicho, Shirai-kun! Ja to załatwię! Ja tu jestem fukutaichou, Klocu! A jak ci się to nie podoba...!

Moc, która nagle otoczyła dziewczynkę nie miała w sobie nic z gwałtownego i głośnego ryku burzy jaki wytwarzała moc Kotetsu. Napór reiatsu był tak dyskretny i podstępny jak cios brzytwą zadany z zaskoczenia przez psychopatę na więziennym dziedzińcu. Koshigaki zatoczył się do tyłu z trudem utrzymując się na nogach jakby trafiła go łapa Pustego.

W jednej chwili na jego wyciągniętej do bloku ręce przysiadła drobna sylwetka otulona w róż i czerń. Wakizashi wydobyte nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd dotknęło szyi żołnierza.

-Stój spokojnie, żołnierzu. Bo trafisz do Piekła naprawdę. W tej chwili. I nie ruszaj ręki bo moje ostrze cię tam wyśle nim zdążysz mrugnąć.

Głos małej brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż przed chwilą. Dziecinny krzyk złości zmienił się w cichy chrapliwy szept brzmiący jak syk żmii, zapowiedź śmierci.

Po opalonym, łysiejącym czole Koshigakiego płynęły krople potu. Żołnierze to widzieli, bo nie mogli nie widzieć. Ale był spokojny, przynajmniej pozornie.

-Tak, fukutaichou. Pani rozkazuje, ja słucham. Pani prowadzi, ja idę za Panią. Proszę wybaczyć, że o tym zapomniałem.

-Dobrze. Odsuńcie się od młodego, wilki. Zostawcie go w spokoju, on jest mój.

-Chce mu Pani dać nauczkę osobiście?

-Nie bądź głupi, Dadai. Za dużo dzisiaj mówisz, Piesku. On będzie moim przyjacielem, ja tak postanowiłam. Niech go nikt nie rusza, jasne?

-Jak słonećko nad Karakurą, Pani Porucznik. - nazwany Pieskiem Shinigami parsknął pogardliwie - Udzieliło się Pani od Kurosakiego, żeby ratować tego niedołęgę, który nie umie nawet walczyć w szyku z zanpakutoh w garści?

-On nie jest niedołęgą, Dadai. Tylko jeszcze nas nie rozumie. Ja mu w tym pomogę. Ja, fukutaichou. I to bez łamania żeber. Jakiś problem, żołnierze? -głos małej brzmiał już zupełnie nieludzko, a w jej oczach drżący z wrażenia i emocji Kotetsu nie dostrzegał ani śladu duszy. Małą zabójczynię otaczała nieznana mu aura reiatsu. Jemu. Specjaliście od Kidoh.

-Rozkaz.

-Tak jest.

-Pani się nie denerwuje, Yachiru-sama.

-Słowo, że nikt go nie ruszy. Od dzisiaj na zawsze.

-Hmmm, dz-dziękuję, fukutaichou...

-Słyszeliście Pana oficera?! Dz-dziękuję, hehehehehe...temu to się z kolei udzieliło od Yamady.

-Hehehehehehe.

-Dobra, zostawmy go. Może coś tam zrozumiał dzięki swemu strachowi, jak myślicie, chłopaki?

-Może, Koshigaki. -pleczysty Dadai wzruszył ramionami- Ale moim zdaniem jemu potrzeba jeszcze czasu. Dajmy mu go, skoro fukutaichou tak chce...

Siedzimy pod drzewem morwowym na dziedzińcu. To znaczy ja siedzę, a ona stoi nade mną i patrzy z tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem na rumianej twarzyczce. Jeszcze przed chwilą w tej twarzy nie było kropli krwi, ale teraz, gdy jej reiatsu się cofnęło, znów jest radosna i uśmiechnięta jak księżyc w pełni. Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i luzacko założonymi za głowę rączkami słucha moich kulawych tłumaczeń.

-Dziękuję, Yachiru-dono.

-Drobiazg, młody! A chcesz w ogóle być moim przyjacielem?

-Heh, gdybym był głupcem takim jak jeszcze godzinę temu to powiedzialbym "tak"...

W jednej chwili oczy małej wypełniają się łzami.

-Co!? Czemu nie chcesz?

-Zamiast tego powiem: "Od dzisiaj na zawsze, Yachiru-dono. Od dzisiaj na zawsze."

-Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś głupim niedołęgą! A na Koshigakiego się nie gniewaj, jak chcesz to ja mu dam w kość! Dostanie taką służbówkę od Ken-chana, że mu sandały spadną! Będzie zasuwał od domciu Aizena-kuna do Seireitei jak lokomotywa! Co ty na to, Shirai-kun?

-Wiesz co, Yachiru-dono? Chyba lubię cię coraz bardziej. Ale nie traktuj ich jak zbrodniarzy, dobrze? I proszę, daj mi teraz pomyśleć.

-O czym?

-O sobie i swojej słabości...

Tak, uratowany przez dziecko. Kto nigdy tego nie przeżył ten nie wie co to upokorzenie. Naprawdę bałem się Koshigakiego, ale Yachiru boję się bardziej. Oby tylko ten strach nigdy nie przeważył nad moją wdzięcznością.

Bo jeśli przeważy to zginę. Natychmiast.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 (Pocałuj i zapomnij)

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kapitan 5-tej Dywizji, ma znakomity humor, nie ma to jak ostry trening Zanjutsu z żołnierzami własnej Dywizji. Zwłaszcza z takimi żołnierzami, którzy nie podlizują się swemu Kapitanowi i dają z siebie wszystko byle skopać mu tyłek. Pozytywnie nastawiony do całego świata Ichigo otwiera drzwi do gabinetu swej fukutaichou by przekonać się, że jego dobry humor to już tylko wspomnienie.

-Hinamori-kun!

-Kurosaki-taichou!

-Yumichika...

-Kurosaki...

-Ekhm...

-Tak.

-Co – tak?

-Teraz jest ten moment, kiedy powinieneś przeprosić i wyjść, Ichigo-san.

Ton głosu Yumichiki Ayasegawy zawiera w sobie delikatne ostrzeżenie, którego trudno nie dostrzec, a co dopiero zignorować. Mimo to, młody taichou 5-tej Dywizji, przez dobrą chwilę nie jest w stanie zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Przeszkadza mu w tym widok Momo-chan, jej ciała nie kryje żadna, najdrobniejsza nawet szmatka. Krągłości Hinamori, jeszcze bardziej dziewczęce niż kobiece, zmuszają Ichigo do nieuchronnych porównań z Rukią i Yoruichi. To wystarczy, by mieszanka pożądania i wstydu wyzwoliła gorące rumieńce na twarzy młodego kapitana. Za plecami Ichigo trzaskają drzwi.

„Wszystko byłoby w porządku gdybym nie traktował Hinamori-kun jak młodszej siostry. Niech to szlag! To tak jakbym podglądał Karin albo Yuzu! Zaraz...stop! Przecież nie podglądałem! Czy oni...czy Momo i Yumichika musieli to robić w jej gabinecie? A jej sypialnia to co? Przecież nie wchodziłbym nieproszony do jej sypialni, prawda?"

W tej chwili Ichigo wcale nie jest tego taki pewien. W rozpaczliwej próbie odzyskania kontroli nad swymi emocjami młody Kapitan 5-tej Dywizji ucieka na świeże powietrze, ignorując saluty swoich podwładnych, ścigany ich zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami, niezdolny do ukrycia swego zażenowania.

Jego paniczna ucieczka kończy się dopiero w okalającym koszary 5-tej Dywizji eleganckim, zadbanym parku, pozostałości po poprzednim taichou. Konkretnie, nad ukrytym między drzewami i zaroślami, oczkiem wodnym. A konkretniej w objęciach ciemnozielonej wody. Lodowato zimnej wody.

Kwadrans później Ichigo, już spokojniejszy i ubrany w kapitańską haori, przysiada na brzegu by ostatecznie odzyskać spokój i dystans. W końcu to nic trudnego, prawda?

Niezupełnie.

-Ichigo-san.

-Heh, Yumichika, ty też przyszedłeś się wykąpać? Nie krępuj się.

Oczy Kurosakiego przez chwilę taksują oficera 11-tej Dywizji. Słynny uśmiech Ayasegawy wydaje się być nieco sztuczny, ale jego sposób poruszania się nadal zwiastuje zagrożenie najwyższej klasy dla każdego kto potrafi przejrzeć jego wizerunek.

„Ostrożnie, chłopie. To jest 1-sza liga wśród wojowników. Nieprzypadkowo Ayasegawa jest ulubieńcem Kenpachiego. Tylko spokojnie i ostrożnie."

Świeżo zdemaskowany kochanek Momo Hinamori siada przy boku Kurosakiego-taichou. I przez dłuższa chwilę zdaje się nie interesować niczym poza leniwą obserwacją otoczenia oraz pogwizdywaniem jakiejś lekkiej i niefrasobliwej melodyjki.

„Więc to tak? Powinienem się wyluzować i zapomnieć o sprawie? Takiego!"

-Dobrze się bawiłeś?

-Mmmm, wybornie. Szczegóły?

-Odwal się, teme.

-Bardzo dobrze, Kurosaki-kun. Umówmy się więc, że ty nie pytasz o intymne sprawy moje i Momo-chan, a ja o twoje i Rukii-san. Tak będzie najbezpieczniej, nie uważasz?

-Ta.

-...

-No dobra, przepraszam, Ayasegawa-san. Nie za przypadkowe najście, tylko za moje późniejsze zachowanie. Tylko powiedz mi...

-Tak, Kurosaki-san?

-Lubisz ją chociaż?

-Czy lubię? Moja mała Momo-chan jest taaaaka słodziutka. Mniam.

-Nie wygłupiaj się, dobrze? Ja ją lubię i nie chcę widzieć jak płacze przez jakiegoś idiotę co to myśli tylko o jednym. Wyczuwasz mnie?

-Czy ty oczekujesz ode mnie jakichś deklaracji, Kurosaki-san? Zabawna sprawa. Kompleks starszego brata?

-Zabiję...

-No już, już. Zostaw w spokoju Zangetsu. I zrozum jedno. Ja nie oczekuję od Momo nic ponad to czego mężczyzna oczekuje od kobiety. I zwyczajnie nie jestem w stanie ci niczego obiecać. Po prostu nie wiem jak się rozwinie nasz związek. Wyczuwasz mnie?

-Chyba.

-No i dobrze. Przy okazji, jak się miewa Rukia-san?

-Dobrze, dzięki. To już trzeci miesiąc naszego pożycia i przyznam, że warto było się starać. Wiesz co, Yumichika? Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem twojego taichou...

-W kwestii?

-Upodobań. Bez urazy, ty wiesz do jakich wniosków doszliśmy ostatnio z Kotetsu?

-Naszym Kotetsu? 7-mym oficerem 11-tej Dywizji?

-Tak. Lubisz koszarowe plotki?

-To raczej domena Madarame. Ale cóż, słucham z uwagą.

-Słuchaj więc, najwyżej mu je sprzedasz. To było tak...

XXX

Kurosaki Ichigo ma znakomity humor. Jego ostatnie spotkanie z Kenpachim, nadal poprawia mu samopoczucie, choć od tego czasu minął już okrągły tydzień. Pogwizdując jakąś lekką i niefrasobliwą melodyjkę Kapitan 5-tej Dywizji spaceruje korytarzami koszar 11-tej mijając obojętnie, obrzucających go groźnymi spojrzeniami, Shinigami Zarakiego.

Plotka to potężna broń. Raz jeszcze gratulując sobie zaproszenia Hinamori na ostatnie spotkanie z zazdrosnym starym sknerą, Ichigo skręca w kierunku kwater oficerskich w poszukiwaniu pewnego konkretnego oficera.

Nagły chwyt za lewe przedramię nie zaskakuje Kapitana 5-tej Dywizji. Poddając się sile przeciwnika Kurosaki wykonuje płynny zwrot w lewo, prawa dłoń uwalnia Zangetsu z owijających go bandaży. W następnym ułamku sekundy ostrze Ichigo dotyka już delikatnie pulsującej tętnicy szyjnej przeciwnika.

Przez kilka uderzeń serca napastnik i niedoszła ofiara mierzą się spojrzeniami ponad łączącą ich klingą, nie ruszając ani jednym mięśniem. Nagły wybuch śmiechu ze strony tego pierwszego przywraca im zdolność ruchu.

-Następnym razem będę szybszy. Obiecuję, Kurosaki-san. Wszystko w porządku?

Siódmy oficer 11-tej Dywizji, Kotetsu Shirai, uśmiecha się szczerze. Ichigo kręci w odpowiedzi głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem, ale już w następnej chwili odpowiada wyzywającym uśmiechem. Zangetsu powraca na swoje miejsce za jego plecami.

Shirai nieco ostentacyjnie ściera pot z czoła. Mimo to, jego uśmiech nadal jest szczery, jakby oficer 11-tej spotkał dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela. Spojrzenie Kurosakiego na krótką chwilę zaostrza się, ale w twarzy i postawie Kotetsu nadal brak jakichkolwiek oznak fałszu.

-Ruszasz się jak pająk, koleś, jak zawodowy morderca. Uważaj z takimi gestami bo nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdybyś zginął od mego zanpakutoh. – niespodziewanie twarz Ichigo ponownie rozjaśnia uśmiech, młody Kapitan wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Shiraia – Cześć.

-No, cześć – Kotetsu mocno i pewnie ściska dłoń rozmówcy – Co u ciebie, Kurosaki-san?

-Heh, w porządku, praca, wakacje, praca, wakacje i tak w kółko. Ty też masz 5-cio godzinny dzień pracy, Kotetsu-san?

-Jak cholera, starsi oficerowie ganiają mnie tak, że latam jak piekielny motyl. Mało mam czasu na sprawy osobiste, że tak powiem.

-To wiem i właśnie dlatego chciałem się spotkać z tobą tutaj, w koszarach twojej Dywizji. Znajdziesz trochę czasu dla mnie?

-Czy znajdę? Dla bohatera, który wspólnie z Hanatarou uratował Seireitei przed Aizenem mogę poświęcić czas. A nawet sporo czasu. Czego ci trzeba?

-Wiesz, widziałem twoją walkę, nasłuchałem plotek o twoim poczuciu humoru i pomyślałem, że warto byłoby cię poznać. Żeby nie było, nie jestem taki jak twój taichou...

-Że niby jaki?

-Heh, powiem tak...jak cię wezwie do swego gabinetu to stań plecami do ściany. I bądź czujny, ok?

Lekkie zaskoczenie na twarzy Kotetsu przekształca się, pod wpływem kpiącego spojrzenia Kurosakiego, w pełne zrozumienia rozbawienie. Przez bardzo krótką chwilę, obaj mężczyźni, patrzą sobie w oczy, by po chwili parsknąć śmiechem.

-Dzięki, Kurosaki-san. W życiu bym nie pomyślał...moment...pogrzeb Noriakiego. No tak. To raczej oczywiste.

-Heh, dosyć...

-Shirai-kun!

Mała Yachiru, zwana przez doświadczonych żołnierzy 11-tej Dywizji, Małą Śmiercią, tradycyjnie wyrasta gdzie jej nie posiali, czyli pomiędzy dwójką mężczyzn konspiracyjnie nachylonych ku sobie. Shirai i Ichigo natychmiast gaszą uśmiechy odsuwając się od siebie o regulaminowy krok. Mimo to, lekko zakłopotany Kotetsu zwraca się do dziewczynki z niewymuszoną sympatią.

-Cześć, Yachiru-dono. Czy Kapitan chce czegoś ode mnie?

-Tak! Chce cię widzieć, Shirai-kun!

-Zaraz będę. Poczekasz chwilę, Yachiru-dono? Chciałem jeszcze chwilę pogadać z Kurosakim-taichou.

-Pójdziemy razem! Nie śpieszy się nam!

-Miło, dziękuję. Kurosaki-taichou, przepraszam za ten nieregulaminowy luz, ale Yachiru-fukutaichou i ja jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółmi.

-Daj spokój, chłopie. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że ją lubisz. I mów mi po imieniu, dobra?

-Jasne. Powiedz, Ichigo-san, czy twoje siostry są takie jak Yachiru?

-Raczej nie. Nikt nie jest taki jak Yachiru, wiesz.

-Pewnie! Ken-chan mówi, że Yachiru jest wyjątkowa!

Wysoki, roześmiany głos małej splata się z ciepłym śmiechem Shiraia. Rudowłosy Shinigami przygładza różową czuprynę dziewczynki.

-Kapitan zna się na ludziach lepiej niż myślałem.

-Tak! Jest najlepszy!

-To się zgadza. –lekko rozbawiony Ichigo kiwa potakująco głową - Wiesz co, Shirai? Odwiedź nas w Karakurze. Obiecuję, że mój słynny ojciec cię nie stratuje. No i poznałbyś moje siostry. Co ty na to?

Wahanie Kotetsu trwa nie dłużej niż dwa uderzenia serca by przerodzić się w szczery uśmiech. Młody Shinigami pochyla głowę w lekkim ukłonie.

-Dziękuję, poproszę Kapitana o urlop i jak się uda to wpadnę. Jakoś się zgramy, Ichigo-san.

-No to na razie. Trzymajcie się oboje.

-Na razie, Ichigo-san.

-Pa pa, Ichi!

XXX

-Co się tak gapisz, młody? Ptak mi na haori nasrał?

Stojący przed kapitańskim biurkiem w postawie regulaminowego baczność Kotetsu prostuje się jeszcze bardziej.

-Nie, Kapitanie. Właśnie rozmawiałem z Kurosakim-taichou i tak się zastanawiam...

-Kurosakim? Czego od ciebie chciał ten szczyl?

Trzymająca cygaro lewa dłoń Kenpachiego drgnęła wyraźnie. Kotetsu opuścił na chwilę głowę by ukryć uśmiech. Gdy po chwili znów spojrzał w oczy swego Kapitana zachowywał się już całkowicie poprawnie.

-Kapitan 5-tej zaprosił mnie do siebie, do Karakury. Chciałbym Pana prosić o jeden dzień przepustki, jeśli to nie kłopot.

-Przepustka? Ocipiałeś, młody? Ty tu pracujesz tydzień!

-Proszę tylko o jeden dzień. Obiecuję, że po powrocie przyłożę się do pracy jak do ćwiczeń Hakudy. Wszystko będzie zrobione na wczoraj, Zaraki-taichou.

-Heh, zależy ci.

-To fajny facet, taichou.

Przez chwilę Kenpachi przygląda się podwładnemu zza zasłony dymu. Wreszcie powoli kiwa głową.

-No dobra.

-Dziękuję, Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou.

Głęboki ukłon Kotetsu wyraźnie irytuje Kapitana 11-tej Dywizji. Zaraki wypluwa niedopalone cygaro, jego wskazujący palec mierzy prosto w twarz rudzielca. Głos Kenpachiego brzmi jak warczenie.

-Tylko nie kłaniaj się i nie podlizuj. Nie wiem jak to jest w 4-tej Dywizji, ale moi oficerowie to nie mięczaki. Tu jest miejsce tylko dla prawdziwych mężczyzn. Jasne?

-Tak jest!

-I tak trzymaj. Aha, Kotetsu, mam dla ciebie dobre wieści. Dzisiaj przyszły twoje papiery z biura 4-tej Dywizji. Przenosisz się ze wspólnej sali do kwater oficerskich.

-Dziękuję, Zaraki-taichou.

-Odmaszerować.

Zmiana planów.

Kotetsu jeszcze raz zerknął w notkę wydobytą przed chwilą ze skrzynki kontaktowej. By z delikatnym niedowierzaniem przeanalizować treść wiadomości odsuwającej Kapitana Zarakiego poza zasięg śmierci, tudzież sprawiedliwości dziejowej.

Zgniótł kartkę niszcząc ją delikatnym podmuchem ognistego Kidoh. Niedowierzanie jednak pozostało.

"Czy ta kobieta...szlag...czy Kapitan Soi Fon przemyślała starannie ten zwrot w swojej śmierciobójczej polityce? Wierzyć się nie chce. Przecież donosiłem ostatnio, że Zaraki jest już w moim zasięgu. Szlag, to poważnie utrudnia...

Jakiś młody wojownik przeszedł obok. Jego ciemne oczy w ułamku sekundy przewierciły duszę Shiraia na wylot. Rudowłosy Shinigami natychmiast wziął się w karby odpowiadając spokojnym spojrzeniem.

"Z drugiej strony mogę jeszcze wykorzystać ten ruch na swoją korzyść. To nie takie trudne. Wystarczy skontaktować się z kim trzeba..."

Wspomnienie niedawnej rozmowy z Kurosakim Ichigo powróciło jak wyrzut sumienia. Kotetsu zwilżył wargi.

"Do tego każą mi przygotować się na przeniesienie w szeregi 12-tej Dywizji. Szlag, jak tak dalej pójdzie to zostanę okrzyknięty globtroterem Społeczności Dusz wrzechczasów. Ech, przesada...

Czas brać się do pracy. Ale najpierw trzeba wszystko starannie przemyśleć. Po kolei..."


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9 (Targowisko)

Kotetsu Shirai nie pragnie w tej chwili niczego ponad spokój i relaks. To pierwsze ma mu zapewnić naturalna niewymuszona samotność, to drugie, pół literka sake w żołądku. Samotność miał zamiar znaleźć w pewnej mało popularnej mordowni w dzielnicy Zaraki, to drugie osiągać stopniowo wraz z przemijaniem kolejnych godzin. Proste, prawda?

Niezupełnie.

-Przeszkadzam ci, Kotetsu?

-Gdzie tam, Ohmaeda-sama. Milusio, że Pan do mnie dołączył. Interesy czy przyjemność?

-Pół na pół. Widzisz go już?

-Ta.

-To pij szybko swoją sake bo zaraz skończy się przyjemność, a zaczną interesy. Wiesz co masz robić?

-Ta jest. Milczeć i słuchać. Nie przeszkadzać Panu w interesach. Wyglądać na tak posłusznego i przydatnego jak to możliwe. Zapomniałem o czymś?

-Tak. Zapamiętaj, że nie masz do czynienia z naszą taichou. Ona może mieć do ciebie słabość i puszczać płazem wygłupy. To nie dotyczy Mayuriego-taichou. Jeden błąd i nie jesteś już Shinigami tylko mięsem na stole operacyjnym. Zapamiętasz?

-Heh, Kami wybacza, Mayuri nigdy.

-I tak trzymaj...Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou! Witam Pana. Mam nadzieję...

-Twoje złudzenia co do mojej wspaniałomyślności niewiele mnie obchodzą, Ohmaeda. Zajmuje mnie za to twoja bezczelność. Zaprosiłeś Kapitana 12-tej Dywizji do dzielnicy Zaraki na poważną rozmowę o interesach. Dobrze ci z tym, głupcze?

Lekko piskliwy, acz nie pozbawiony siły przekonywania głos Mayuriego tnie jak zatruty sztylet. Porucznik 2-giej Dywizji rozważnie opuszcza wzrok. Ciszę przerywa lekko znudzony głos Shiraia.

-Heh, Pan pożyczy mojemu fukutaichou termometr, Mayuri-taichou. Pewnie chowa Pan taki w którejś kieszeni...

-Morda, Kotetsu-kun. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a sprzedam cię Mayuriemu-taichou jako dawcę organów.

Zimny, beznamiętny głos Porucznika Drugiej Dywizji skutecznie dyscyplinuje podwładnego. Kotetsu chyli głowę w ukłonie.

-Tak jest, panie Poruczniku. Przepraszam Panów.

-Hmmmm, czyżbym wyczuwał sarkazm?

Opuszczona głowa młodego Shinigami skutecznie kryje uśmiech.

-Skądże, Ohmaeda-fukutaichou! Pan Porucznik jest dla nas, żołnierzy Drugiej Dywizji, jak ojciec! Gdzieżbym śmiał...

-Aha, przypomnij mi żebym cię porządnie walnął zanim wyjdę, Kotetsu-kun. W porządku, Mayuri- taichou?

-Tak, Ohmaeda. Wiem już z kim mam do czynienia, a to podstawa udanej współpracy. Przejdźmy więc do interesów.

-Oczywiście. Zanim jednak zaczniemy proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny w związku z miejscem spotkania. Widzi Pan, taichou, ten lokal należy do jednego z oficerów Drugiej. Stali bywalcy pracują dla nas i szybko wyłapują wszelki podejrzany element. Tu po prostu jest bezpiecznie, nawet jeśli mało estetycznie.

-Zostaw to, Ohmaeda. Zależy mi na twoim podwładnym, a nie na wrażeniach estetycznych.

-Dziękuję. Dalej więc. Przede wszystkim, jestem dumny i szczęśliwy, że kapitan słynnej 12-tej Dywizji pofatygował się do dzielnicy Zaraki by porozmawiać o kimś tak mało znaczącym jak mój bezczelny podwładny. Mam nadzieję, że potencjalne przeniesienie Kotetsu Shiraia z 11-tej do 12-tej Dywizji przyniesie korzyść także Drugiej Dywizji, z której to wywodzi się Kotetsu Shirai. Tak, Kotetsu?

-Hmmm, ja również dziękuję, Mayuri-sama. Jestem dumny, że postanowił Pan honorować moje związki z Drugą Dywizją i szczęśliwy, że jeszcze mnie Pan życia nie pozbawił. Dziękuję za wsparcie, Ohmaeda-fukutaichou i zapewniam, że będę się godnie zachowywał jak przystało na byłego żołnierza Drugiej i potencjalnego 12-tej Dywizji.

Oczy Kurostuchiego wędrowały po ścianach boksu jakby Kapitan 12-tej nie był do końca świadomy uprzejmych wypowiedzi rozmówców.

-Nieźle, Ohmaeda-san, Kotetsu-san. Wasze słowa to zaiste godny sposób na przeprosiny za zaproszenie mnie do tej wiernej podróbki chlewa numer 11. Postaram się zachować godnie i nie przekreślić waszych wysiłków niegodnym zachowaniem. Choć to zaiste trudne wyzwanie. W zamian proszę o dyskrecję i bardziej konkretne wypowiedzi.

-Oczywiście, Mayuri-taichou. Ja zaś z kolei proszę o zapamiętanie, że to Pan się do mnie zgłosił w sprawie mego podwładnego. Więc proszę nie traktować mnie jak niegodnego swej uwagi petenta. Dobrze?

-Tak, Ohmaeda-fukutaichou. Co nie zmienia faktu, że proszę o dyskrecję. W związku z tym proponowałbym aby obiekt naszych rozmów przenieść chwilowo w inne miejsce, na przykład świeże powietrze. Niech się chłopak przewietrzy, a my w tym czasie...

-...Porozmawiamy szczerze. Świetnie Pana rozumiem. Kotetsu, sprawdź warty, które rozstawiłem na zewnątrz. W razie czego nie szczędź im jobów.

-Tak jest. Już mnie nie ma.

Chwila przerwy w słownym pojedynku. Porucznik Drugiej i Kapitan 12-tej Dywizji mierzą się wzrokiem próbując znaleźć jakąś szczelinę w pancerzu rozmówcy.

-Tak poważnie, Ohmaeda, co chciałeś osiągnać zapraszając mnie tutaj?

-Dyskrecję? Nie jestem pewien o co Panu chodzi, Mayuri-taichou.

-Przestań bredzić. Dyskrecja tutaj? W dzielnicy Zaraki? Połowa twoich stałych bywalców pracuje dodatkowo dla innych taichou. Na przykład dla tego oficerów tego rzeźnika Kenpachiego.

-Oni są raczej kiepscy w tego typu zabawach, Mayuri-taichou. Mam na myśli wywiad i kontrwywiad. Nie ma się co martwić. Poważnie, chciałem mieć spokój, a ta mordownia leży w granicach imperium rodziny Shihoin...tak?

-To mi przypomina o Yoruichi-san. Co tam u niespełnionej miłości Pańskiej taichou? Nadal stara się węszyć dla Kisuke Urahary? Udając jednocześnie, że przykłada wagę wyłącznie do zabaw i gier w jego towarzystwie?

-Nie jestem pewien. Yoruichi-san nie lubi mi się zwierzać. Wróćmy do interesów, dobrze? Ile jest Pan w stanie poświęcić by dostać Kotetsu w swoje ręce?

-To zależy. Głównie od tego co masz na myśli mówiąc „dostać w swoje ręce".

-Hmmm, Pan jak sądzę chciałby rozlożyć mojego podwładnego na stole operacyjnym i zabrać się do niego na swój niepowtarzalny sposób. Nic z tych rzeczy, Mayuri-taichou.

-Skąd ta troska, Ohmaeda-fukutaichou?

-Z obawy o morale naszych żołnierzy. Kto słuchałby rozkazów oficera, który oddaje swoich Shinigami na tortury i śmierć. Nie ta etyka zawodowa, Panie Kapitanie. Mówiąc „w swoje ręce" mam na myśli normalną służbę. Bez zabaw w doktora.

-Jaka szkoda, dla nauki rzecz jasna. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Ohmaeda, jakim interesującym przypadkiem jest twój podwładny? Nie spotkałem drugiego Shinigami, poniżej poziomu Porucznika, który dysponowałby tak nietypowym reiatsu.

-Wiem, wiem. My w Drugiej też mamy specjalistów od takich jak on nietypowych przypadków. I w związku z tym, na starcie, proponuję Panu dostęp do pełnej dokumentacji na temat Kotetsu Shiraia. Poczynając od czasów Akademii, aż po ostatnie wypadki. Może być?

-Na początek wystarczy. Chwilowo zaspokoi to mój głód wiedzy. Jeśli zaś chodzi o codzienne obowiązki mojego nowego podwładnego...

Kurotsuchi znacząco zawiesił głos. Ohmaeda odpowiedział lekkim ukłonem.

-Pozostawiam to w Pańskiej gestii, Mayuri-taichou.

-Dobrze.

Kotetsu ostrożnie wciągnął w płuca letnie powietrze. W delektowaniu się jego smakiem przeszkadzał mu charakterystyczny dla 80-tej dzielnicy odór śmieci, fekaliów i gnijących resztek jedzenia. Młody Shinigami wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie mój cyrk, nie moje małpy. Rusz się, chłopie, do pracy marsz"

Na pierwszym posterunku czuwał wysoki, żylasty mężczyzna w prostym cywilnym ubraniu. Palony papieros roztaczał wokół niego aureolę dymu.

-Cze, Ryuki-senpai. Jak tam warta?

-Nieźle, nie zaskoczyłeś mnie, Kotetsu-kun. Fukutaichou wciąż rozmawia z Mayurim-taichou?

-Ta. I jak znam życie i naszego szefa to już niedługo zostanę zredukowany do roli mięsa. Pocieszające, nie?

-Tak. Ale nie pękaj, młody. Weź pomyśl, kto by szedł za oficerem, który oddaje podwładnego na pewną śmierć? Przeżyjesz.

-Dzięki, Ryuki-senpai. Już mi lepiej. Idę do pozostałych, na razie.

-Na razie, młody.

Kolejny posterunek, kolejna rozmowa. I tak jeszcze dwukrotnie. Młody Shinigami z pewnym żalem odnotował, że nie ma kogo opieprzyć za lekceważenie obowiązków. Cóż, w Drugiej Dywizji było miejsce tylko dla jednego lewusa. Jego, rzecz jasna. Średnio pokrzepiony tą myślą Kotetsu odwrócił się ponownie w stronę knajpy zaalarmowany znajomym reiatsu.

-Ohmaeda-fukutaichou, jak poszło? Jak sprawy?

-Tak dobrze, że nawet nie walnę cię za pyskowanie w trakcie mojej rozmowy z twoim nowym taichou. Udanej współpracy, chłopie.

-Witam na mojej służbie, Kotetsu-san.

-Dziękuję, Mayuri-taichou. Także Panu, Ohmaeda-fukutaichou. Dobrze się współpracowało.

-Nawzajem. Do zobaczenia, Kotetsu-kun.

Masywny porucznik Drugiej odchodzi w swoją stronę. Czterech dyskretnych ochroniarzy opuszcza swe posterunki przyklejając się do Ohmaedy jak rozszczepiony cień. Chwilę później wspomniana piątka jest już tylko wspomnieniem. Zaś chwilę plus chwilę później Mayuri-taichou i jego nowy oficer zwracają się w swoją stronę by uważnie spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

-Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Kotetsu-san. W związku z twoim przeniesieniem trzeba jeszcze dokonać pewnych formalności w biurach twojej poprzedniej i obecnej Dywizji. Związanych, między innymi, z zakwaterowaniem. Ale to drobiazg. Ważne jest natomiast byś zrozumiał gdzie się znalazłeś i z kim przyjdzie ci pracować. Wytłumaczy ci to Nemu-fukutaichou. Mocno wierzę, że nie trzeba będzie powtarzać dwa razy tego samego.

-Tak jest, Mayuri-taichou.

-A jeśli trzeba będzie powtarzać to bądź pewien, że znajdę ci jakąś dodatkową pracę, która usprawni twą pamięć. Przyda ci się taki trening umysłowy po okresie spędzonym w koszarach Zarakiego.

-Tak jest. Dziękuję, Mayuri-taichou.

-Drobiazg. I nie zmarnuj swej szansy, Panie szósty oficerze. Dzień zaczynamy o godzinie 5 rano. Nie spóźnij się. Jasne?

-Jasne jak słońce, Mayuri-taichou.

-Dobrze. Odmaszerować.

Odchodzę więc z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Mam przydział i mogę rozpocząć kolejną fazę operacji „Smutek", która bliższa jest końca niż początku. Oby tak dalej.

A teraz czas na relaks.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10 (Chemia miłości)

-Niestety, Kotetsu-san. Mayuri-taichou chwilowo nie ma czasu Pana przyjąć.

-To fatalnie, miałem nadzieję na krótką choć rozmowę.

-Co nie znaczy, że odejdzie Pan stąd bez drobnego pocieszenia w postaci gorącej herbaty i ciasteczek ryżowych. Oczywiście jeśli obowiązki wzywają...

-Nie, skądże. Mam teraz trochę czasu dla siebie. Poproszę.

Stylowo urządzone pomieszczenie biurowe w kwaterach 12-tej Dywizji pełne precyzyjnie ustawionych i wygodnych foteli oraz sof z miękkiego pluszu w niczym nie przypominało laboratorium. Było ciepłe, jasne, przestronne i odprężające swym domowym klimatem. Kilka półek z książkami tworzyło nastrój refleksji i zadumy nad sprawami wyższego rzędu.

"Taki właśnie jest Kurotsuchi Mayuri jakby mnie ktoś pytał. Wszystko odbywa się po domowemu dopóki otoczenie uznaje go za absolutnego władcę Społeczności Dusz wraz z przyległościami. Założę się, że osobiście mierzył linijką ustawienie mebli, co do centymetra. Heh, nie tyle szalony naukowiec, bo Uraharze to on do pięt nie dorasta, co pedantyczny zarządca laboratorium. A mała Nemu to jeden z jego sprzętów. Więc trzymaj swój sprzęt z dala od niej chłopie bo się spełni twój proroczy sen."

-...słucha?

-Hmmm, czy słucham? Przepraszam, zmęczony jestem. Ilość nowych obowiązków mnie nie przerasta co prawda, ale ilość i jakość ludzi, których tu poznaję już tak. Jestem dość antypatyczny i opryskliwy z natury więc muszę się bardzo starać by kogoś nie urazić. Uraziłem Panią?

-Nie, skądże. -lekko rozbawiona rozmyślnie zrezygnowanym i znużonym tonem oficera Nemu uśmiechnęła się miło - Rozumiem Pana doskonale. Ja też nie jestem najlepsza w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Do tego stopnia, że czasem kompletnie nie słucham co do mnie mówi Mayuri-taichou.

-Oh, współczuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszony przepraszać go zbyt często. Wolę, żeby było tak jak jest. Żeby nie zwracał na mnie uwagi otoczony sprawami większymi ode mnie o całe rzędy wielkości.

-Mayuri-taichou bardzo się o nas troszczy. - zaprotestowała natychmiast lekko obruszona Nemu - Jego etyka zawodowa świadczy o tym najlepiej. Nieraz całe dnie i noce spędza w laboratorium by stworzyć kolejny genialny wynalazek.

\- Wierzę i mam nadzieję, że nie urażę nikogo tym pytaniem, ale czy jest Pani...biologiczną córką taichou? Słyszałem plotki...tak, słucham?

-Jestem jego...adoptowaną córką.

-Aha. Muszę podziękować tym, którzy rozpuszczają plotki, najlepiej przy pomocy Hakudy. On podobno Panią "stworzył", w pewnym sensie. Przeklęci plotkarze...

-W pewnym sensie to prawda.

-Tak?

-Widzi Pan - Nemu z zapałem pochyliła się do przodu poprawiając odruchowo czerwoną wstążkę we włosach - Mayuri-taichou posiada szerokie zainteresowania badawcze... -

"Ta, jasne. Wie wszystko o niczym."

-...a jego wiedza już dawno przekroczyła poziom dostępny dla ludzkich istot...

"Wiedza, ale nie zrozumienie rządzących jej zdobywaniem mechanizmów. A teraz będzie najlepsze, mechanizmy..."

-...aby pogłębiać swą wiedzę i nasz wspólny dobrobyt poddał się licznym modyfikacjom organizmu. Przepraszam, czy Pan jest naukowcem?

-Niezbyt, w tym sensie, że nie zajmuję się zawodowo pracą w laboratorium. Mam jednak trochę lepsze przygotowanie teoretyczne w dziedzinie nauk ścisłych niż większość moich byłych kolegów z Dywizji Zarakiego-taichou.

-Z pewnością - lekko znużony uśmiech Kotetsu sprawił, że Nemu odpowiedziała uśmiechem - Więc rozumie Pan...

-Przepraszam, ale czy mogę mówić do Pani, "Nemu-san"? Tak byłoby łatwiej.

-Tak, Kotetsu-san - mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczynie spodobał się ten pomysł bardziej niż to okazała - Jeszcze herbaty?

-Poproszę. I słucham z uwagą.

-Widzisz, Kotetsu-san, Mayuri-taichou jest biegły między innymi w modyfikowaniu i ulepszaniu żyjących organizmów przy pomocy genetyki. I co ważne - dziewczyna uniosła różowy paluszek by podkreślić swe słowa - wszystkie swe wynalazki testuje najpierw na sobie.

"Ta jest, panno Nemu, ciekawa bajeczka. Ciekawe czy nowe psychotropy też."

-Dzięki temu uzyskuje informacje z pierwszej ręki, oszczędza czas i środki. Bardzo dba o etykę zawodową swoją i pracowników Dywizji. Już chyba poznałeś go z tej strony, prawda Kotetsu-san?

-Owszem, często pyta o moje zdrowie, jak się czuję...

"I czy jestem już gotowy na zabawę w doktora."

-...tak więc zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Mayuri-taichou jest wspaniałym Kapitanem. Dba o nas, chroni, poświęca swój czas i energię. Tylko zastanawiam się...

-Nad etyką zawodową?

-Niezupełnie. Zastanawiam się czy on hoduje kwiaty.

-Kwiaty?

-Tak, to takie zabawne przyzwyczajenie Unohany-taichou. Ona ma podobną pracę do naszego zwierzchnika, ale trochę inaczej do niej podchodzi. Za każdym razem gdy przyjmuje nowego żołnierza sadzi nowy kwiat. Ciekawe, prawda?

-Hmmm, to może być próba spychania w podświadomość negatywnych emocji związanych z ciągłą odpowiedzialnością za żołnierzy.

-Możliwe, przyznam, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Jak radzi sobie z takim stresem Mayuri-taichou?

-Cóż, pracuje.

-Domyślam się, że ma jednak wolny czas. I że wtedy zajmuje się lekką pracą, wykonywaną dla odprężenia. Jak na przykład obliczaniem potrójnych całków w pamięci czy obserwacją konstelacji. Ot, tak dla relaksu.

-Zgadza się - Nemu znów się uśmiechnęła - Skąd wiesz, Kotetsu-san?

"Ponieważ Sekcja Behawioralna Drugiej ma tego świra rozebranego na czynniki pierwsze. I ciebie też panno Nemu. Różni są specjaliści w naszej Dywizji."

-Wygląda na odpowiedzialnego żołnierza, a tacy najlepiej odprężają się w pracy.

-Ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma czasu na cokolwiek innego, na przykład dla mnie. - Nemu w lot odgadła co się dzieje pod potylicą Shiraia.

"Ostrożnie mały. Ta sztuka głupia nie jest. To nie twoja taichou, ale sprytna mała bestyjka. I nie brzydka. Niech to, już dawno..."

-Nie wątpię, ale dzisiaj chyba nie porwie cię do swego królestwa z bajki, Nemu-san. Widziałem jak nosił całe stosy papierów narzekając na stan swych pleców i słyszałem jak przeklinał szukając pieczątek.

Nemu zachichotała.

-Więc może dasz się zaprosić na kolację. Gwarantuję, że nie będziemy rozmawiać o pracy.

-A o czym, Kotetsu-san?

-Hmmm, może o tobie, Nemu-san?

-Jeśli chce Pan poznać mój schemat konstrukcyjny to wystarczy zapytać teraz.

"Szlag, ona jednak jest przewrażliwiona."

-Schemat konstrukcyjny? Tak to się nazywa?

-Kotetsu-san!

-Jesteś śliczna gdy się oburzasz, Nemu-san, ale ja jeszcze nie zwariowałem by zapraszać na randkę córkę swego taichou. Zwykła rozmowa w zupełności mi wystarczy. Tym bardziej, że chciałbym pokonać wreszcie swą wrodzoną opryskliwość i poznać nowych kolegów i koleżanki z 12-tej Dywizji.

-Nie wiem...muszę zapytać Mayuriego-taichou...

"Czego się boisz głupia, no chodź. Będę uważał."

-Bardzo proszę. A jeśli to uspokoi twoje sumienie, Nemu-san, to obiecuję zaprosić na naszą kolację połowę oficerów naszej Dywizji. Od razu zrobi się przytulnie i intymnie.

-Kotetsu-san...

-Naprawdę lubię gdy się uśmiechasz, Nemu-san. Więc jak? Idziemy wspólnie do taichou prosić o pozwolenie na dobrą zabawę czy wolisz dać mi kosza?

XXX

-Nemu-chan?

-Tak?

-Te wstążki we włosach...to prezent?

-Tak.

-Od kogo? Chyba nie od Mayuriego-taichou?

-Nie. - dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko. Po tym wszystkim co między nimi zaszło wciąż potrafiła się rumienić co autentycznie wzruszało, cynicznego na ogół, Shiraia.

-Powiedz, proszę...

-To od Shunsuia-taichou.

-Kapitana 8-mej Dywizji? On ci je dał?

-Tak on. Co cię tak bawi, Shirai-kun? Powiedziałam coś śmiesznego? A może mną nie mogą się interesować normalni mężczyźni?

-Hahaha, to nie to kochanie i nie przesadzaj proszę z tymi kompleksami. Zbyt wartościową osobą jesteś by się tak dołować.

-Więc?

-Po prostu wyobraziłem sobie tego kozła, Shunsuia-taichou, jak rozmawia o pracy z Mayurim-taichou. 110% profesjonalizmu i kompletna frywolność wiecznego dzieciaka, co za spotkanie. - Shirai znów parsknął śmiechem.

-On jest bardzo miły. - częściowo udobruchana Nemu ułożyła się ponownie przy jego boku - Daje mi kwiaty i wstążki, prawi komplementy. Potrafi sprawić, że się uśmiecham. To dobry człowiek.

-Słusznie. - Kotetsu przestał się już śmiać i teraz ocierał załzawione oczy - Ja po prostu nie rozumiałem co ty w nim widzisz. To straszny kobieciarz i niepoprawny uwodziciel, ale nie wykluczam, że cię autentycznie lubi.

-Tak. A ty, Shirai-kun?

"Wiedziałem."

-Sprawiłaś, że się śmieję, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Tak, lubię cię, Nemu-chan. Bardzo.

-To dobrze. Prawdopodobieństwo, że się we mnie zakochasz nie jest zbyt wysokie, ale chyba mówisz prawdę.

-Chyba?

-Na 85%. A szansa, że się zakochasz...

-Wiesz co, kochanie? Doszedłem do wniosku, że mało się jeszcze znamy skoro przeliczasz takie sprawy na procenty. Stąd właśnie biorą się twoje kompleksy. Mayuri-taichou zrobił z ciebie swój kalkulator, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że chcesz się już od tej roli uwolnić.

-Mmmm, a jak to zrobić?

-Mam pomysł. Ciało jest jak maszyna, prawda? Naciskasz tu i tam i dostajesz reakcję jaką sobie życzysz. Co ty na to, żebyśmy się teraz nawzajem trochę zaprogramowali? Tak raz albo dwa?

-Na litość Kami, Shirai-kun! - uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny stanowczo przeczył jej oburzeniu - I kto tu jest frywolny?

-Powiedzmy, że każdy z nas ma w sobie swego wewnętrznego Shunsuia-taichou...

XXX

Kotetsu ocknął się z przyjemnego leniwego snu z przekonaniem, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Przeciągnął się leniwie nie ruszając z pościeli i z prawdziwą przyjemnością oddał wspomnieniom.

Nemu okazała się rozkoszną istotką, cudownie niepewną swego i czekającą tylko na dłoń, która ją popchnie we właściwym kierunku. Gdy się trochę lepiej poznali podczas wieczoru spędzonego na łagodnym przekomarzaniu Shirai zrozumiał, że najbliższa współpracownica jego nowego taichou jest rozpaczliwie spragniona uwagi i uznania. Gładko łykała wszystkie jego komplementy, sprawiały jej radość drobne gesty przywiązania i czułości. Gdy nieco sobie popili zaczęła nawet znajdować przyjemność w delikatnym podkpiwaniu z ich taichou. I tak od słowa do słowa wieczór znalazł swój finał w jej kwaterach.

-Taaak, życie jest piękne, Soi Fon-taichou, niekoniecznie tylko w twoim towarzystwie. Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem...

-Jestem tego pewien, ale muszę przerwać ci tą sielankę. I to raczej drastycznie, mój zięciu.

Kotetsu zdrętwiał, charakterystyczny głos taichou 12-tej Dywizji brzmiał jakby jego właściciel był głodny. Niby nic dziwnego gdyż nadchodziła pora śniadania, ale młodemu oficerowi włosy zjeżyły się na głowie. Tym bardziej, że na jego szyi spoczął okład z zimnego metalu, który nie mógł być niczym innym jak osławionym zanpakutoh Kapitana Mayuriego.

-Jak to mówią bękarty z 11-tej Dywizji, ani jednego fałszywego ruchu, plebejuszu...

-Mayuri-sama...

-I ani słowa bez rozkazu. Chyba, że chcesz poczuć się jak Nemu gdy przychodzi jej do głowy robić ze mnie durnia. Rzadko jej się to ostatnio zdarzało, przyznaję, trochę mnie zaskoczyła, ale co się odwlecze to można złapać i dobić. Więc uwaga na każde słowo i ruch rozcieczony prosiaku albo odbiorę ci na dobre władzę w kończynach.

-...

-A potem porozmawiasz z moim skalpelem. Wiedz, że to co wy, amatorzy z Drugiej Dywizji, słyszeliście o mojej sekcji badaczej, nawet w połowie nie oddaje twojej obecnej sytuacji. Żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli, Kotetsu, ty nie masz już żadnych szans na przeżycie. Możesz jedynie wybierać między szybką śmiecią od mego zanpakutoh, a długimi jak wieczność dniami spędzonym w roli mej zabawki. Nawet nie spytam co wolisz bo widzę po...hmmm...odruchach bezwarunkowych, że już zapominasz o Nemu. Potwierdź lub cierp.

-Tak jest, taichou.

-Więc bądź posłusznym prosiakiem Kotetsu i zdradź mi jedno. Czego Soi Fon-taichou chce ode mnie i mojej Dywizji? Bo to chyba jej imię wymieniałeś w tym surogacie emocji zwanym orgazmem. Przynajmniej Nemu tak twierdzi.

"Niech...to...szlag."

-Tylko szybko sobie przypominaj. Chcę prawdy, a nie tego co ci po namyśle przyjdzie do głowy.

-Czy mogę wstać, taichou?

-Nie. I nie nazywaj mnie tak, prosiaku. Przestałeś być moim żołnierzem gdy zawiodłeś moje zaufanie. Teraz jesteś mięsem.

-Hmmm, tak jest Mayuri-sama. - Shirai zebrał językiem pot znad górnej wargi pośpiesznie wysyłając swoją zwykłą impertynencję na wakacje- Od czego zacząć?

-Od momentu gdy wylądowałeś w Robaczej Norze, bo to chyba tam ostatni raz widziałeś się z tym szerszeniem w ludzkiej powłoce. Nawiasem mówiąc Kotetsu, masz dziwne gusta. Z dobrych źródeł wiem, że Soi Fon-taichou nie gustuje w pomniejszym robactwie.

-To znaczy w larwach męskiego rodzaju?

-Wiesz co mnie w tobie ciekawi? Nie tylko twoje reiatsu choć przyznam, że jest nietypowe. Lecz twoje poczucie humoru. To dziedziczne?

-Nie wiem, Mayuri-sama. Ale Pan pewnie już wie. Więc może da mi Pan zarobić na szybką śmierć?

-Powtórz, szpiclu. Żebym miał pewność, że to nie był przypadek.

-Posłuszny Waszej woli. Sądzę, że Pan wiedział o mojej słabości do Nemu-chan nim jeszcze me oko spoczęło na niej po raz pierwszy. Jeśli my w Drugiej mamy Sekcję Behawioralną to Pan również. A to Pan się po mnie zgłosił do porucznika Ohmaedy. Więc sądzę, że był Pan zainteresowany Soi Fon-taichou i jej planami już wtedy gdy targował się Pan z moim porucznikiem o moje usługi. I że zawczasu przygotował Pan Nemu-chan do zadania uprzyjemnienia mi wieczoru by doprowadzić do tej sytuacji.

-No proszę...

-Więc proszę, z łaski swojej, posłuchać teraz mojego chrząkania. Chętnie Panu wszystko opowiem w ramach współpracy między naszymi Dywizjami. Bo my naprawdę nie mamy złych zamiarów wobec Pana i pańskich Shinigami za to ma je ktoś inny. Mogę się Panu zwierzyć?

Namysł Kurotsuchiego trwał nie dłużej niż jedno uderzenie serca.

-Co ty chcesz powiedzieć? Że mam wrogów? Myślisz, że jestem durniem...

"Na to liczę, mój ty megalomanie."

-...i sam tego jeszcze nie ustaliłem?

-W tym problem. Widzi Pan wrogów wszędzie tam gdzie spojrzy. A ja miałem Pana chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem, a nie pozbawić informacji lub życia. Nie ten wydział Drugiej.

Przerażający taichou przyglądał się swej niedoszłej ofierze przez dłuższą chwilę swoimi nieruchomymi jak u rekina oczami, ale Kotetsu z czystym sumieniem wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. W końcu Mayuri pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

-TY miałeś MNIE chronić?

-Tak jest. Taka jest moja specjalność, ochrona osób. Jak Pan się pewnie domyśla jestem też mordercą na rozkaz, ale moim głównym zajęciem jest ochrona osób istotnych dla mej taichou. Jak Pan.

Znów chwila namysłu.

-Czy Soi Fon-taichou kazała ci zlikwidować Zarakiego-taichou?

-Taki był początkowy plan, Mayuri-sama. Miałem go zabić po wkręceniu się do jego Dywizji, ale moi zwierzchnicy uznali, że jeszcze nie czas na to. Nie wiem dlaczego, taichou Drugiej nie wtajemnicza mnie w swoje plany bardziej niż musi.

-Co ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim wspólnego Yoruichi-san?

-Nie wiem, Mayuri-sama. Ale wiem kto chce zabić Pana. I nie jest to Soi Fon-taichou.

-Nie pogrywaj ze mną, kpie. Mów kto to jest.

-Komamura-taichou, sir.

Zaskoczenie taichou 12-tej Dywizji trwało niecałe uderzenie serca. Chwilę później najbardziej nieludzki spośród 13 Kapitanów zaniósł się piskliwym śmiechem, uzbrojona ręka mimo obaw Kotetsu nie drgnęła mu nawet.

-Komamura? KOMAMURA? Ze wszystkich taichou właśnie on? Masz wyobraźnię, prosiaku!

-Dziękuję. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Kapitan 7-mej chce Pańskiej śmierci. Zaraz to udowodnię.

-Brawo szpiclu, jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie. Pod warunkiem, że twoje wnioski będą czymś więcej niż garścią plotek i ochłapów.

-Heh. - Kotetsu poczuł jak miejsce desperacji zajmuje wisielczy humor - Mam dla Pana świeże ochłapy, proszę mi wierzyć. Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Kaname Tousen, taichou 9-tej, nadal nie żyje.

Przez chwilę myślał, że przegiął ostatecznie. Na szczęście do bladego wisielczego humoru dołączyła opalona i wypoczęta panna impertynencja, gadał więc dalej byle szybciej.

-A przynajmniej tak wynika z inskrypcji na jego pomniku w Alei Zasłużonych. Na pomniku, który Komamura-taichou codziennie po służbie oblewa rzewnymi łzami. Mam Panu powiedzieć co on czuje do tego zdrajcy, który jako jedyny w całym Seiretei podjął trud by zostać jego przyjacielem?

-Bardzo ciekawe. A co ja mam wspólnego z tą dwójką gołąbeczków?

-Osobiście nic. Ale jako taichou 12-tej Dywizji utrzymywał Pan z Kaname-taichou liczne kontakty na gruncie zawodowym. Czy on nie próbował Pana namówić na mały skok w bok z przyszłym imperatorem Aizenem-sama?

Nie przestając mówić Kotetsu oparł się wygodniej o poduszki. Na jego pobrużdżonej twarzy nie było nawet cienia bezczelnego uśmiechu. W złych oczach czaiła się czujność.

-Czy ty nie za dużo sugerujesz, szpiclu?

Mayuri-sama zrewanżował się dociskając delikatnie swój Ashizogi Jizo do tętnicy rudzielca. Zawahał się jednak.

"Mam cię, chłopie. Taki z ciebie geniusz jak z Soi Fon-taichou siostra miłosierdzia."

Zamknął na chwilę oczy przywołując obraz zbiorczego harmonogramu służby dla całej Gotei-13. 7-ma Dywizja, wymarsz na manewry dokładnie..."Soi Fon-taichou, w takich chwilach tylko podziwiam twoje wpływy. Jestem zbyt wyczerpany i zajęty by cię kochać jak zwykle."

-Twierdzę, że w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca Dywizja Komamury uda się do Hueco Mundo na manewry połączone z polowaniem na Pustych. Twierdzę, że Komamura-taichou spotka się tam ze swym przyjacielem. Wiem, że podjął już decyzję, ponieważ od dwóch tygodni mój kolega z Drugiej czyta jego prywatną korespondencję. Mayuri-sama, mogę? - Shirai ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku swych ubrań.

-Zostaw, sam to zrobię. - ruch brwi Kapitana 12-tej rozdarł ubrania Kotetsu na strzępy wyzwalając z kieszeni spodni enigmatyczną karteczkę. Taichou złapał ją zręcznie.

-Hmmm, prosty szyfr. Dwa znaki są istotne, reszta to śmieci. "Piasek" oraz ideogram mojej Dywizji. Piasek, hmmm. W moich danych to oznacza...co to ma być? Kpina?

-Pańskie dane obejmują wszystkie współczesne słowniki?

Taichou przez chwilę przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

-Wszystkie?

-Nie. Brakuje części najnowszych danych z internetu śmiertelnych. Ten postęp...

"Urahara by wieeedział..." - panna impertynencja zawyła na melodię popularnego szlagiera.

-Niech Pan sprawdzi słowa kluczowe w Urban Dictionary. I...

-Sprawdzi autentyczność tego świstka? Wiesz co, kpie? Daję ci dostęp do twojego zablokowanego reiatsu byś wysłał Tenteikura do swego kamrata z waszej Dywizji. Ma godzinę by dostarczyć mi kopie tej korespondencji do dokładnego zbadania. Ty zostajesz tutaj pod blokadą. Spróbuj użyć Shunpo by zwiać to...zresztą, już się dzisiaj nagroziłem, wystarczy. A teraz ubieraj mundur i siadaj do pisania.

-Pisania? Czy to był rozkaz...taichou?

-Czy ja ci kiedyś wydałem coś innego niż rozkaz? Ubieraj się. Wstyd mówić, ale widok twego sflaczałego przyrodzenia budzi we mnie mdłości.

-Ekhem, taichou, nie ma papieru i przyborów do pisania. To jest sypialnia...tak jest, żadnych banałów. Sprawdzę za Pana, blokada tkwi na miejscu. Już biegnę do pracowni Nemu-chan. Wie Pan może gdzie ona trzyma swoje przybory i papier? Nie wspominając o zapasowych mundurach, przecież mój jest w strzępach...


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11 (Tańczący z szerszeniami)

Wczesny poranek, a to oznacza, że czas na trening. Moja ulubiona sensei, Soi Fon-taichou, prowadzi dzisiaj ćwiczenia Hakudy na głównym dziedzińcu koszar Drugiej Dywizji. Niestety, nie ma co liczyć, że mnie oszczędzi. Perfekcjonistka i służbistka z tej mojej taichou. Będą joby. Znowu.

-Czas minął, właź na pole walki, Kotetsu.

-Jeszcze moment, Soi Fon-taichou.

-Stoisz tam z zamkniętymi oczami od pół minuty. Jak do tego momentu się nie skoncentrowałeś to nie nadajesz się na wojownika. Co, wrogowi też powiesz, "jeszcze moment"?

-Zaraz, taichou. Uciekła mi koleżanka Wena, próbuję w zastępstwie złapać jej braciszka, Natchnienie, ale to szybki smark...

-Hahaha. Nie jesteś tu po to, żeby łapać natchnienie. Nie wygłaszasz mowy pogrzebowej nad trumną Noriakiego Ichimona. Na pole, już.

-Raczej nad urną...

-Nie pyskuj, ostatni raz mówię. NA POLE WALKI!

-Uważaj, taichou, wchodzę.

-Uważam.

-Wszedłem.

-No brawo, jeszcze dwa ruchy i dojdziesz. Do mnie. I do miejsca gdzie Aizen mówi dobranoc...

-Zanim tępym zanpakutoh rozwala czaszkę. Znam ten dowcip, taichou. Ja w ogóle nie wiem czy chcę dzisiaj z Panią ćwiczyć, przepraszam, nie czuję się najlepiej.

-Nie wiesz...to ja ci dam motywację.

ŁUP!

-Szlag...

-Wypluj ten ząb i przestań się wydurniać, żołnierzu. Czemu ja ci na to pozwalam?

-Tfu! Bo jestem Pani ulubieńcem?

-Tak. Przypominasz mi klowna, którego nie miałam. Nawet twój komplet...gdzie ty masz górę od shikashusho?

-W praniu. Niech Pani spojrzy jak nabrałem mięśni od tej walki z prosiakiem Zarakiego.

-Raczej od uczciwego treningu w koszarach jego Dywizji, lewusie. Do pracy, użyj Shunpo.

-Ta jest.

-Jeśli to było twoje najlepsze Shunpo to nie jest tak źle. Nawet musiałam zareagować.

-Miło słyszeć. Szkoda, że tego nie widzę...jak Pani na mnie reaguje...

ŁUP!

-Tfu! Eee? Czemu mi Pani zęba nie wybiła?

-Właśnie zaciągnąłeś kredyt. Następnym razem jak będziesz robił z treningu farsę wybiję ci od razu dwa. Dotarło?

-Tak jest, taichou.

-(westchnienie) Zaczynajmy wreszcie ten trening bo stygniesz, Kotetsu. Pozycja!

-HAI!

-Nieźle, czyżbym słyszała śladowy zapał? To znowu twój cień, mistrzu Kidoh?

-Nie, mistrzyni. Ale teraz to ja jestem Sprite, a Pani pragnienie...

-Nie zrozumiałam ani słowa z tego ziemskiego bełkotu. Pracuj, albo stracisz resztki motywacji.

Trzy szybkie starcia na Hakudo. Dwa remisy, trzecie w trakcie.

-Ruszaj się, ruszaj! Co z tobą? Za szybka dla ciebie...

-Przepraszam, taichou. Ja naprawdę...

-Tfu! Nieźle, Kotetsu, nieźle. Pozycja! Następne starcie!

Bardzo krótka i jednostronna walka na Shunpo. Jedna z dwóch rozmazanych smug zderza się z drugą, odbija jak od ściany i upada bezwładnie.

-Nic ci nie jest, Kotetsu? Żyjesz?

-Tfu! Gdyby się Pani nie uśmiechała mówiąc to byłoby idealnie.

-Hmmm, chyba masz dosyć na dzisiaj tego treningu ze mną, zresztą czas minął, następny! A ty Kotetsu do sali numer trzy biegusiem marsz! Zasuwaj, żołnierzu! Jak się spóźnisz to Ohmaeda cię zabije! I zdejmij wreszcie tą opaskę z oczu!

XXX

Wiszę pod sufitem, głową w dół, palce u rąk dzieli od podłogi jakieś pięć stóp. Czemu?

Nie wiem. Zapytajcie moich instruktorów. Według nich te ćwiczenia znakomicie usprawniają kontrolę ciała podczas walki. Według nich bujając się na lince uczysz się zwalczać bezwładność ciała. Według nich zbierane podczas tych ćwiczeń joby kształtują charakter.

Według mnie robienie za worek treningowy dla dwóch...a jeśli oficer prowadzący ma zły humor...dla trzech sukinsynów to godne podsumowanie całego mojego życia. Szlag.

Ale trzeba dbać o swój wizerunek, prawda?

-Buju, buju...

-Ty, Kotetsu, będziesz sobie jaja robił nawet w piekle.

-Nie wykluczam, fukutaichou. Ale Pan tego nie zobaczy. Taki pijak, obżartuch i kiepski oficer to pójdzie prosto do nieba dla grzecznych dziewczynek...

-I kogo tam spotkam? Twoją cholerną kuzyneczkę, durniu! Pozdrowię ją od ciebie. Wy dwaj! Brać te kije i zaczynać trening!

-To się nazywa bokken, poruczniku.

-BUAHAHAHA! Brawka.

-Nauczyłeś się od Kotetsu żartować, Maki? Do roboty, dostarcz mu potu, a nie rozrywki! No, ruszcie dupy!

-Buju, buju...

ŁUP! ŁUP!

Dwaj mężczyźni z trudem podnoszą się z ziemi. Ich bokkeny leżą na ziemi w pewnej odległości od swych właścicieli.

-Na Kaiguna...

-Szlag...

-Jeszcze raz! Ty sobie myślisz Kotetsu, że ćwiczenia na lince to zabawa? Myślisz, że jak coś tam umiesz to wolno ci odpuszczać? Jak następnym razem wstrzymasz rękę by im poważnej krzywdy nie zrobić to sam cię załatwię! A wtedy będziesz się wstydził uśmiechnąć do taichou!

-Przepraszam, poruczniku. Zrozumiałem swoje błędy, ale niestety nie mogę klęknąć więc niech Pan podejdzie to Pana w dupę pocałuję, na zgodę...

ŁUP!

-Lepiej? Maki, ocuć go! I do roboty!

-Morda, Kotetsu, bo wszyscy polecimy. Jesteś gotowy, chłopie?

-Ty z nim nie konwersuj, Maki! Ty go porządnie lej!

ŁUP! ŁUP!

-Tfu! Tfu! Dzięki, chłopaki.

-Dla ciebie wszystko, młody.

-Lepiej nie umiecie? Daj tego kija to wam pokażę jak się bije. Z drogi, Maki.

-Oho. Sam słynny Ohmaeda na mnie idzie. Szkoda, że nie mam opaski na oczach. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mnie za gardło...

-Za gardło to ja cię zaraz ścisnę, wypierdku Yoruichi.

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

-I wystarczy. Tak to robi elita Drugiej Dywizji.

-Poruczniku, Kotetsu znowu stracił przytomność.

-Widzę, Maki, widzę. Zdejmijcie go z liny, niech spada na ziemię. Czemu ty tak słabo docisnąłeś ten węzeł na jego kostce?

-Widziałem po Panu, że młody dzisiaj oberwie konkretnie wpieprz. Po co mu niepotrzebny ból zadawać...

-Zaraz cię wyślę do Czwartej, żebyś sadził kwiatki Unohanie-taichou, ty...pacyfisto.

-Ile pogardy w twoim głosie...*cough*...Ohmaeda. Miej szacunek do moich byłych kolegów.

-Morda, kmiocie! Doszedłeś do siebie to zbieraj dupę w troki i na basen! Już jesteś spóźniony! Następny, linka na kostkę i do góóóry pod sufit!

XXX

Zajęcia z kontroli reiatsu, tym razem na basenie. Oficerem prowadzącym jest rudowłosy Hiashi-sensei, znany ze swego opanowania i rzadkiej u oficerów Drugiej, pobłażliwości. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności mnie też dotyczy ta jego słynna pobłażliwość.

Spróbujemy?

-Na dzisiejszych zajęciach nauczycie się lepiej kontrolować reiatsu podczas chodzenia po wodzie. Przygotujcie się, proszę. Skumulujcie reiatsu w stopach i wydawajcie równomiernie...

-I wtedy mówię Ibie-fukutaichou z Siódmej, że już nie dam rady. Że to koniec. Że już nie obalę następnego browca. A on do mnie: "Spoko Kotetsu, nie takie rzeczy się obalało..."

-Kotetsu-kun.

-Tak, instruktorze? Pan nas podsłuchuje?

Przez grupę ćwiczebną numer 8 przebiegła fala śmiechu.

-...

-Młody, uspokój się.

-Doigrasz się, smarku! Szacunek do zwierzchnika straciłeś? Przeproś instruktora za tą bezczelność!

ŁUP!

-Przepraszam za Kotetsu-kuna, instruktorze. Melduję posłusznie, że jesteśmy gotowi do pracy!

-Hai! (cichy szept z poziomu podłogi) Dzięki, stary.

-(cichy szept) Nie ma za co, młody. Ale nie przesadzaj. Gdzie ty masz szacunek, w dupie?

-Chyba. Chciałem wyjąć, ale poskarżył się, że mu zimno...

-Hehehehe...

-Co powiedziałeś tym razem, Kotetsu-kun?

-Instruktorze! Melduję posłusznie, że opowiedziałem Ryukiemu-senpaiowi żart!

-Dobrze. To teraz pokaż swoją kontrolę reiatsu, Kotetsu-kun. I oby to nie było śmieszne.

Plusk! Plusk! Plusk! Plusk!

-Patrzcie na mnie! Ja nie tonę! A jak pobiegnę?

PLUSK!

-Hehehehehe!

-To było dobre, Kotetsu-kun. Wiesz, czasem myślę, że my z Drugiej Dywizji jesteśmy bardzo dobrymi żołnierzami. Gdyby nie ty bylibyśmy najlepsi.

-Buahahahaha!

-Dziękuję za ten wyraz poparcia, grupo ćwiczebna nr 8. Czyżbym opowiedział dobry żart?

-TAK JEST, INSTRUKTORZE!

-Tfu! Szlag na tą wodę...Tak jest, instruktorze! Ale do moich najlepszych to mu daleko!

-Dziękuję ci Kotetsu-kun za te słowa poparcia. W nagrodę będziesz biegał po wodzie, aż się nauczysz. A jak się nauczysz to będziesz biegał, aż się porzygasz. A jak się porzygasz...to będziesz biegał dalej.

-I to wszystko jednego dnia. Lubi mnie Pan chociaż, instruktorze?

-Jak zwierzątko, którego nigdy nie miałem. Grupa do wody, proszę na tą stronę basenu. Mistrz kontroli reiatsu i arcymistrz Kidoh będzie biegał po tej drugiej...Co ty robisz, Kotetsu-kun?

-Eee, zdejmuję mokry strój ćwiczebny? Obnażam się publicznie? A może chwalę się mięśniami nabranymi w Dywizji Zarakiego-taichou? Na uczciwych treningach?

-...

-Taichou tak powiedziała, instruktorze. Podczas dzisiejszego treningu Hakudy. Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo dumny z naszej taichou. Ja bym tego nie wymyślił.

-...

-A jakbym był na pańskim miejscu to poszedłbym do taichou i...

-MORDA! DURNIU! TRZYMAJCIE MNIE BO GO ZABIJĘ!

-Instruktorze! Proszę, przecież wie Pan jaki jest Kotetsu-kun...

-Co z Pańskim słynnym opanowaniem, instruktorze?

-Kotetsu, doigrałeś się. Idziemy do fukutaichou. Panie instruktorze, pan zostawi tego błazna. Idziemy, Kotetsu-chan.

-Hai hai, Ryuki-senpai! Na razie, Panowie! Miłego chodzenia po wodzie jak te imitacje Zbawiciela z ziemskich Pism Świętych.

-Nie wracaj tu, Kotetsu, dopóki nie nauczysz się pokory! A pozostali dalej do wody! Co tak patrzycie! Jak mam ochotę to wrzeszczę, taka wasza mać! DO WODY! Kurwica mnie strzeli przez tego idiotę! Po co taichou go tu trzyma!

XXX

Ryuki. Hiroshi. Kenji. Maki-sensei. Kira-chan.

Znamy się od zawsze. To znaczy, od Komisji Rekrutacyjnej. Dla instruktorów jesteśmy grupą ćwiczebną nr 8.

Dla siebie jesteśmy kolegami. Pomagamy sobie, trwamy przy sobie w trudnych chwilach, w trakcie walki stoimy ramię przy ramieniu.

Ale to nie przeszkadza im rąbać mnie solidnie gdy tylko coś spieprzę. Tak jak teraz.

Leżę na cholernej, zalanej wodą podłodze łazienki, pod prysznicem. A oni stoją wokół mnie oceniając czy należy mi się kolejny wpieprz.

-Szlag. To bolało...

-Taaa, to dobrze młody.

-Przez ciebie stary znowu na nas wrzeszczał. I kazał chodzić po wodzie do zmroku.

-Ty sobie myślisz, że jak taichou ma do ciebie słabość do możesz robić co ci się podoba?

-I się ciesz, że dostałeś tylko raz. Kolejny taki numer i grupa podrzuci cię do Hueco Mundo w samych slipkach.

-Nie słyszysz nas?

-Nie słyszy, łajno ma w uszach.

-On nas chyba nie szanuje, dołóżmy mu jeszcze.

-Panie i Panowie, spokojnie. Zrozumcie, że trudno się mówi jak się ma problemy z oddychaniem. I że ja cholernie nie lubię mówić z poziomu podłogi.

-...

-Zostawcie go. Będziesz grzeczny, Kotetsu-kun? Jutro? Możemy na ciebie liczyć? Czy potrzebna będzie powtórka?

-Jasne, że będę grzeczny, Kira-chan...*cough* *cough*...masz dziewczyno ciężkie argumenty. Konkretne rzekłbym...

-Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz, Kotetsu-kun. Zrozum też, że nam to przyjemności nie sprawia...

-Wierzę. A co do tych konkretnych argumentów to popraw stanik, kochanie, bo nie zrąbałem was konkretnie tylko dlatego, że mnie rozpraszały twoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki...

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

-Dajcie już spokój. Nie mogę oddychać...

-To użyj swojego słynnego reiatsu i się lecz. Najpierw zajmij się głową bo chyba...

-Bueee...

-...masz wstrząs mózgu. Wymioty, krew z nosa, wszystko się zgadza, Panie Yamada-młodszy.

-Hehehehehe.

-Czego się dzisiaj nauczyłeś, Kotetsu-chan?

-Żeby w grupie trzymać gębę na kłódkę, Kira-kun?

-Otóż to. I trzymaj tak dalej to cię polubimy. Bo jesteś całkiem miły. Gdy nie mówisz.

-Pa, Kotetsu. Dojdziesz jakoś spod prysznica do łóżka?

-Ekhem...ta, jasne. Dzięki, Maki-sensei.

-No to dobranoc, Kotetsu-kun.

-Nocka, blondie.

ŁUP!


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12 (A może jednak Ona?)

Zawirowanie modnych szat, zapach lekkich perfum, delikatny makijaż, łągodny uśmiech, nienaganna prezencja.

Tylko jedna osoba w Gotei-13 ma taki image.

-Cześć, Kotetsu-san. Jesteś na służbie?

-Tak, Yumi. I od razu mówię, że nie idę na żadne piwo...

-Ja nie o tym, Shirai-kun. Chciałem zapytać jak ci w nowym oddziale? Spadłeś już z łóżka?

-Ta.

-Małomównyś. Wnioskuję, że nie ma się czym chwalić i że ta szopa Ukitake-taichou nie poszła z dymem od twego słynnego reiatsu.

-Toć na strasznego wyszedłbym ciula gdybym nie dał się raz zrąbać kolegom z oddziału. Pięknie się uśmiechasz, Yumi.

-Dziękuję. A jak tam twoje kontakty z oficerami Ukitake?

-Heh, nieźle. Kotsubaki to co prawda totalny zakręt z zadupia, ale mała Kiyone to inna sprawa. Wiesz co, Yumi?

-Hmmm?

-Ona jest słodziutka jak cukiereczek. Może dlatego, że podobnie jak ja ma strasznie niewyparzoną gębę...

XXX

-Kiyone-chan?

-Co, Shirai?

-Jeszcze piwa?

-Dawaj tą butelkę zamiast się głupio pytać! Ja mam dopiero pół literka w żołądku i mogę jeszcze ooooostro balować!

-A nie masz jutro służby z Kotsubakim-fukutaichou? W gabinecie Ukitake-taichou?

-Mam, ale ty mi nie mów o Kotsubakim, Shirai-kun! Ten bałwan ma wdzięk Kenpachiego zmieszany z ilorazem inta chorego na wściekliznę psa! Rozcieczonego kundla, jeśli idzie o ścisłość! Ty wiesz co on mówi o mnie?

-Co, kuzyneczko?

-Że ja jestem bezbronna dziewoja i trzeba mnie strzec przed światem co to na mnie czycha! Ty weź mi powiedz, kuzynku, skąd się tacy biorą?

-Mnożą się. Nie wiem czy Kenpachi i ten wściekły pies, o którym mówiłaś nie mają ze sobą coś wspólnego...

-*gulp* *gulp* uuuh! Jakie dobre! Co mówiłeś, Shirai-kun?

-Że legendarny szermierz Zaraki i jego upodobania to nie nasza sprawa, Kiyone-chan. Ale nie trzeba geniusza na miarę Urahary by zgadnąć, że z twoim współpracownikiem na stołku fukutaichou Pana Jyoushirou jest coś nie teges...

-Dokładnie! Hehehehehe.

-Ty wiesz, kochanie, co on mi ostatnio powiedział? Jak przyszedłem na służbę pierwszy raz to mnie przywitał w te słowy: "Kotetsuuuuu-san! Oto twa szansa by zabłysnąć! Jesteś na służbie u prawdziwej legendy! Pana Jyoushirou Ukiiiiitake!" No, czy to nie jest urocze?

Shirai tak udatnie sparodiował postawę i głos Kotsubakiego, że Kiyone parsknęła piwem by paść na stolik zaśmiewając się do łez.

-O rany! Kotsubaki, ty bezmózgi baranie...

-Przynajmniej owieczek nie molestuje jak to podobno robi Pan Kenpachi...

-Nie szepcz do siebie, Shirai-kun, bo się naprawdę wkurzę! Chyba byś nie chciał rozzłościć swojej nowej fukutaichou, co? Co powiedziałeś?

-Że przynajmniej zwierzątka polne i leśne są przy twoim kompanie bezpieczne, Kiyone-chan. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych znanych mi oficerów Gotei-13. A tak na marginesie, Kotsubaki NAPRAWDĘ JEST BARANEM! Dość głośno jak dla ciebie, kochanie?

Przypadkowi goście pewnej piwiarni na świeżym powietrzu w Rokungai, która po raz drugi w krótkim odstępie czasu miała wątpliwy zaszczyt gościć pijanych żołnierzy po służbie, zamarła na chwilę. Po chwili jednak stali bywalcy bezbłędnie rozpoznali Kotetsu Shiraia i jego kuzynkę Kotetsu Kiyone w stanie piwnego natchnienia. I zajęli się swoimi sprawami.

Kiyone spojrzała na Shiraia, po raz pierwszy w trakcie tego wieczora, trzeźwo i uważnie. Jakby oceniała zarumienionego mężczyznę pod innym kątem niż zawodowy. A potem zabawnie zmarszczyła w uśmiechu nosek po czym przeczesała dłonią swoje krótkie, kasztanowate włosy.

-No wiesz, Shirai...Kotsubaki naprawdę jest baranem. Ale Pan Ukitake to chyba fascynujący mężczyzna, prawda?

-O ile umiem to oceniać, Kiyone-chan. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych znanych mi oficerów...

-Cześć, Kotetsu. Relaksik z dziewczyną po pracy?

-O. Dzień dobry, Madarame-san. Co tu robisz, chłopie?

-Heh, nic wielkiego, stary kumplu. Tak sobie siedzę, piję i słucham. A słuch to mam niezły, podobno.

-W sam raz na żołnierza Drugiej Dywizji, Madarame-san! Czy mówiłem ci kiedyś,że to właśnie był powód, dla którego przyjęto mnie do Drugiej w wieku 11-tu lat?

-Nieeee. Ale pewnie zaraz opowiesz, moczymordo. Mogę się przysiąść, Kotetsu-fukutaichou?

-Pewnie, Ikkaku, siad płaski na tym krzesełku! I bierz piwo razem z dobrą radą. Ty mnie nazwij jeszcze raz po służbie moim stopniem to ci profesjonalnie skręcę wora!

-Heh? Co?

-Kotetsu, morda. Pani Kiyone mi nie grozi, chyba. To taka tradycja żołnierska, rozumiesz, długouchy plebsie?

-Hehehehe...

-Moment, moi drodzy. Ja wbrew pozorom nie jestem, aż tak nachlany jak myślicie i nie tak niewinny by nie wiedzieć co ty kadzisz, Kiyone-chan. Mam cię przytłumić moim słynnym reiatsu?

-Jasne, kmiocie! Ty mnie tłum bo ja zaraz z tego piwnego rauszu wyskoczę z ciuchów i zatańczę na stole!

Stali bywalcy obejrzeli się ponownie. Płeć brzydsza z wysiłkiem zajęła się ponownie swoimi sprawami. Płeć groźniejsza skrzywiła się z niesmakiem i zajęła się „tumaczeniem" mężczyznom kto tu ma ostatnie słowo przy stoliku pijanych Shinigami.

-Niezłe ciasteczko z tej twojej kuzynki, Shirai. Chyba naprawdę jesteście spokrewnieni. Ciekawe aparaty z was obu.

-Dzięki, Ikkaku. Papieroska, kolego?

-Dzięki, Kiyone-chan.

-A dla mnie?

-Masz i nie płacz, Shirai-kun. Tylko byś nas tylko naciągał na żarcie, alkohol i skręty. Z czego ty żyjesz, co?

-Z własnego ciała, droga Kiyone. Do którego mam taki nic nie znaczący dodatek w postaci umysłu. A teraz wybaczcie na chwilę bo muszę coś załatwić.

-Co, młody?

-Właśnie, co, kuzynku? Strasznie poważnie zabrzmiało.

-Chyba coś zauważyłem. Muszę w związku z tym objąć najlepszego przyjaciela, którego mam nadzieję przedstawić ci po kolacji, Kiyone-chan.

-Kogo?

-Właśnie, kogo, młody?

-Zaraz wrócę. A ty, Ikkaku, łysy arystokrato, się nie interesuj. Bo ciebie już tu nie będzie jak się Kiyone pozna z moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

-Aaaaa...hehehehehehe...

-Jakim przyjacielem, hę? Shirai-kun.

-Powiedziałem, po kolacji. Moment.

Madarame bujał się na krzesełku z tłumionego śmiechu. Zaciekawiona Kiyone zerknęła na odchodzącego od stolika podwładnego. I po raz drugi tego wieczoru plunęła ze śmiechu piwem. A potem padła na stolik wstrząsana chichotem. Z policzkami tak czerwonymi jak włosy Kotetsu-młodszego.

Shirai z godnością otworzył drzwi od toalety na świeżym powietrzu. I wślizgnął się do środka zamykając drzwi z pijacką gracją.

XXX

-To co, opowiedzieć wam jak dostałem się do Drugiej?

-Opowiadaj, czas jeszcze szybciej zleci, młody.

-Pfff, pewnie pomógł ci w tym twój urok osobisty, baranie.

-Też. Ale weźcie słuchajcie bo to jest rzadka jak uśmiech Soi Fon-taichou okazja zajrzenia za kulisy tej naszej zbieraniny zabójców, szpicli, ochroniarzy i ostrzy do wynajęcia. Krótko mówiąc trzy pierwsze funkcje to wszystko mówią o mojej etyce zawodowej.

-Nieźle, Kotetsu. A Zaraki-taichou?

Pytanie było co najmniej nieprecyzyjne więc młodszy z mężczyzn nakazał sobie natychmiastową czujność.

-Hmmm, można na to odpowiedzieć na trzy sposoby. Po pierwsze, moja etyka to mu kalafiorem zwisa. Po drugie, to on jest tu ostrzem numer jeden, Ikkaku, nikt i nic, nawet Yammamoto mu tego nie odbierze. A po trzecie, to weź się określ bo ja jestem kurwa zbyt podpity by cię ciągnąć za język. O co ci chodzi, chłopie?

-O tą twoją etykę. Bo mówisz o tych funkcjach w Drugiej, a nie przydzielasz się do żadnej. Kim jesteś w Drugiej, młody? I co cię tak naprawdę przygnało do naszego taichou?

Pytanie było poważne, ale młody Shinigami odpowiedział śmiechem.

-O w mordę, Ikkaku! Ty rób za śledczego w Drugiej bo o nich zapomniałem! A jak ci się znudzi to idź do behawioralnej bo taka arystokratyczna krew i int to chyba się sprawdzą przy analizie profili psychologicznych, hehehehehe!

-Pfffff!

-Dzięki wam obojgu za poparcie. No to, żeby zmienić temat na wygodniejszy dla ciebie, gaduło, to opowiedz o tej słynnej rekrutacji do Drugiej. Ja stawiam piwo.

-Mam rozpuścić jęzor jak dziadowski bicz?

-Czemu nie, młody? Bo to chyba biczem cię tam zagnali, co?

-Hehehe, mniej więcej Madarame, jesteś łebski gość. Słuchajcie, to było tak...

-Właź, szczylu! I na krześle, siad!

-Maki, spokojnie. Po co ma się szczyl denerwować bardziej niż musi. On już ma pory pełne strachu.

-Hai, Ohmaeda-sama! - oficer wbił rekinie spojrzenie w potencjalnego rekruta - Siadaj.

-Dzięki, proszę Pana. Mogę dostać trochę wody?

-Jak ci brakuje płynów to naszczaj do kubka i wypij! Szczylu! I nie trać naszego czasu! Bo tu jest Komisja Rekrutacyjna Drugiej Dywizji, KRDD, zapamiętaj!

-Młodszy oficer, Maki, chciał ci przez to powiedzieć, że na zewnątrz czeka jeszcze ośmiu takich jak ty. Szczylu. Więc nie marnuj naszego czasu bo jesteśmy zajęci.

-Dlaczego mnie tak nazywacie?

-Znaczy jak? Szczylu? Wytłumacz, Maki.

-HAI! Każdy dzieciak, który skończył Akademię i przyszedł dzisiaj tutaj to szczyl bo jeszcze nie wiemy czy będzie przydatny dla naszej Dywizji i taichou. Jak awansujesz na rekruta to zostaniesz Gówniarzem.

-Heh...

-Morda, szczylu, teraz ja tłumaczę! Ja, twój potencjalny sensei, Maki-sensei, kapujesz? Co, nie podoba się ten zaszczytny tytuł, Potencjalny Gówniarzu? Pociesz się tym, że po roku szkolenia będziesz już Panem Gówno.

-Pan gówno. Taki wyczes, że nie mogę się doczekać...

ŁUP!

-Chyba doszczekać, szczeniaku! Dalej. Po dwóch latach będziesz uczniem, potem to nawet Panem Uczniem, a po kolejnym roku ty i Ja będziemy mogli iść razem na piwo! Kapujesz?

-Chyba tak, Maki-sensei, i mam już plany na przyszłość. Ale co teraz?

-Teraz dostaniesz rzadką jak uśmiech Soi Fon-taichou szansę na kwalifikację! Szczylu! Rozbieraj się i na wagę!

-No dobra. Ale żaden z Was,Panowie nie jest chyba...

ŁUP! ŁUP!

-To ode mnie, a to od Ohmaedy-sama, chuderlawy szczylu! Na wagę, już!

-...

-Ile tego jest, Maki?

-Niespełna 40 kilogramów kości, Ohmaeda-sama. I trochę pryszczy na tyłku.

-Czyli dodatkowe dwa kilogramy. Dopisz mu to, Maki, bo nie dostanie KOP-a.

-Heh?

-Kryteria Obiektywnej Przydatności! Pryszczaty szczylu. Ubieraj się i na krzesełku, siad.

-Tak jest, Panie Oficerze!

-Już lepiej, synku. Maki, nie jedź tak po nim, bo nie lubię jak ktoś robi pod siebie na Komisji. To niemęskie. I niegodne potencjalnego żołnierza Drugiej Dywizji. Zapamiętaj, chłopcze. Żołnierz robi wszystko na rozkaz. Jak zostaniesz Gówniarzem to też będziesz.

-Aha. Tak jest. Ohmaeda-sama?

-Co, syneczku?

-JA SIĘ BOJĘ IŚĆ DO WOJSKA!

-A ja to w dupie mam razem z twoją przyszłością jeśli się nie zakwalifikujesz. Chcesz wylądować na ulicy i dawać bogaczom dupy za kawałek chleba, twój wybór.

-ALE CZEMU NIE MOŻECIE POWIEDZIEĆ MOJEMU OJCU...!

-Że starałeś się i zawiodłeś? Syneczku, twój stary właśnie szykuje gruby wojskowy pas jak wrócisz bez papierka. A potem spadówa na ulicę bo drugiej szansy dostania się do Drugiej Dywizji nie ma.

-BUAHAHAHA!

-O, słyszałeś, szczylu? To był uprzejmy śmiech Makiego-senseia, godna reakcja na żart zwierzchnika. Nauczysz się tego czy wolisz dostawać joby?

-Ja się nazywam Kotetsu Shirai, proszę Pana Oficera...

-A mnie to kalafiorem zwisa...heh, jak się skulił na krzesełku. A to co, łzy w oczach? Ojej, płakusiamy sobie, Panie Kotetsu? Weź go poucz, Maki.

Jeden z najtwardszych i najgroźniejszych żołnierzy Drugiej Dywizji, blondwłosy Maki-sensei, zwany Batem na Twą Dupę, bez cienia wahania zaczął trzaskać Shiraia po twarzy otwartą dłonią. Bił nie żałując ręki, aż zastraszony, posiniaczony chłopiec przestał płakać.

-Co ci mówiliśmy o właściwej męskiej postawie?

*Chlip*

-Już lepiej. A teraz słuchaj uważnie Ohamedy-sama, chłopcze.

-Słuchaj, młody. Ja wiem, że twoi rodzice dawali ci wycisk od najmłodszych lat, ale nie pyskuj nam bo my tu wybieramy mięsko do naszej Rzeźni, a nie nowych emo do Szóstej Dywizji. Więc jak nie chcesz przesrać sobie życia to się postaraj. Bo my cię nauczymy fachu, chłopcze. Zdaj się na nas, a będziesz ustawiony w Gotei-13. Maki?

-Ja cię przypilnuję, szczeniaku. Możesz mnie teraz nienawidzić, ale...eeech, Ohmaeda-sama, tej części nie lubię.

-Chyba wiem czemu, Maki. Ten szczyl mało co teraz rozumie. Dostał po pysku to siedzi cichutko, ale patrz na niego. A jak nie widzisz to zajrzyj do papierów z Akademii. To zdolny, pyskaty lewus, a takich nie lubią nasi instruktorzy.

*Gulp*

-A na dodatek zastraszony jak mała dziewczynka. Ty myślisz, szczeniaku, że to ostatni raz. Bat nad Twą Dupą mówi, że nie!

-Przepraszam Panów, ale ja...ja naprawdę nie rozumiem...co ja mam zrobić, żeby nie trafić w ręce zboczeńców z Domu Kuchiki?

-Może ma jednak w sobie trochę ducha, Maki.

-Chyba. Ale to zwykła smarkata arogancja, Ohmaeda-sama, na moje oko ten lewus nie zna swego miejsca. Przyszedł tu bo mu kazał jego stary. I ćwiczył przez ostatnie siedem lat tak samo.

-No to co? Nie warto mu pomóc, Maki?

Chłopak w szlachetnym wieku 11-tu lat przenosił tylko wzrok z groźnego jak rekin Makiego na bezlitosnego Ohmaedę.

-Nie wiem, senpai. Ja taki nie byłem w jego wieku. I Soi Fon-taichou też nie, podobno.

-Nie, na pewno nie. Ale pogadajmy o tym, Maki. A obiekt tych rozmów chwilowo wyprowadź do pozostałych rekrutów. Niech mu się przyjrzą, to im dobrze zrobi.

-Wyłaź, szczylu. I poczekaj na sygnał do wejścia.

XXX

-Nastaw kawy, Maki. Albo nie, ja to zrobię, ty siedź i przeczytaj mi jeszcze raz tego całego Kotetsu.

-Ta jest. To co wiemy ja sobie odpuszczę bo Pan czytał już wcześniej. Ale te ostatnie strony to mnie zajmują. Mniej więcej tak samo jak los tego dzieciaka jak wpadnie w ręce swego starego bez papieru i przydziału.

-Dobrze znamy tego Kotetsu Toshirou?

-To mało powiedziane, szefie. To był jeden z naszych lepszych zabójców. Miał 74 potwierdzone zejścia i to tylko w misjach rangi A. Tego co on upolował w niższych ligach to ja nawet nie liczę.

-Aha. No to ma genotyp, talent i takie tam. A co z psychiką, jak ty go widzisz, Maki?

-Tu nie powinno być problemu. Wbrew naszym dowcipasom ten cały Toushirou wychował swego szczeniaka na podobnego sobie. Ja go pamiętam na jego Komisji, szefie. To było całe 80 lat temu, ale pamiętam.

-A czemu odszedł ze służby?

-Podczas treningu w koszarach jakiś idiota podciął mu ścięgno pod kolanem i stary nie nadawał się już do niczego. Poszedł na rentę.

-I pewnie zrobił się z niego zgorzkniały skurwiel, co Maki?

-Tak jakby, a syna trzymał krótko przy pysku. I gonił do roboty od świtu do nocy. Nie żałując jobów.

-Rozumiesz go, co nie?

-A Pan?

-Jasne. Weź pomyśl, stary, nad naszą Soi Fon-taichou. Ona miała niewiele lepiej. A na Komisji to trafiła na kobietę i też się jej wryło w pamięć. Tak trzeba, ale na szczęście my z dziewczynkami postępujemy ostrożniej. Nie mów tego nikomu Maki, ale ja nie chcę drugiej pszczółki w naszej Dywizji. Wystarczy mi jedna i niepowtarzalna Pani Szerszeń.

-No dobra, nie powiem. Ale powiem, że dzieciak jest wyjątkowy. Pod względem reiatsu.

-W jaki sposób?

-Widzi Pan, posiada ukryte zasoby tak silne, że jeszcze nad nimi nie panuje mimo całego wysiłku włożonego w opanowanie kontroli energii duchowej. I ma rzadki jak słońce w Robaczej Norze talent do naśladowania każdego typu ofensywnego reiatsu. Od agresywnego do eksplodującego. Pełen przekrój.

-Dobra. To dajmy mu szansę. Tylko wiesz co, Maki?

-Tak, wiem, Ohmaeda-sama. Już, moment.

Nagły ruch za drzwiami kompletnie zaskoczył chłopca będącego obiektem tych rozmów z uchem przyciśniętym do drewna. Jego koledzy i koleżanki, do tej pory wymieniający szeptane komentarze nad jego zapuchniętą zapłakaną twarzą, pospuszczali wzrok.

-Do środka, szczylu. Widzę, że doczekać się nie możesz mojego bata. Na krzesło, już.

-Postanowiliśmy dać ci szansę, chłopcze. Jak ją wykorzystasz to twoja sprawa, ale może nawet dotrwasz do drugiego roku szkolenia, kto wie? Powiedz, chcesz zostać żołnierzem, jak twój ojciec?

-Nie, Ohmaeda-sama.

-Hmmm, czemu?

-Bo ja nie chcę być taki jak on, tylko taki jak Pan. Dlatego zostanę żołnierzem Drugiej Dywizji choćby mnie mieli codziennie na treningach tłuc.

-Bo zapeszysz, gówniarzu. Witaj na służbie...pod warunkiem, że masz co trzeba.

-Tak jest, Ohmaeda-sama. 10 ryo na opłatę dla skarbnika i zapasowe ubranie.

-No dobrze. To możesz iść po mundur i takie tam. Witaj w rodzinie Soi Fon-taichou, Kotetsu Shirai.

-Dziękuję Panu. I Panu też Maki-sensei. Ale chciałbym o coś zapytać.

-Masz jedno pytanie. Lepiej się zastanów.

-Co to są te rangi misji? Jakie znowu A?

-Heh, gówniarz głupi nie jest, Ohmaeda-sama.

-Nie, z pewnością nie. Wyjaśnię ci to prosto, Kotetsu Shirai. Mamy 4 rangi misji od D do A. Jest jeszcze S, ale o tym nie myśl.

-...

-Widzę, że myślisz. Po kolei. D to wyprowadzanie psów na spacer, kopanie grządek i takie tam. Czyli misja Do Dupy. C to Cholernie prosta. B, to "Boże, czemu ja"? A zaś...A to pierwsza liga. I nie ma takiej sprytnej nazwy.

-Jest jeszcze S, chłopcze. To jest Liga Mistrzów. Spierniczaj zanim ci ją przydzielą.

-Buahahahaha!

-No, lepiej. A teraz do skarbnika i kwatermistrza, biegiem marsz. Już cię nie ma...Zaproś teraz tą małą Kirę-chan, Maki. Ale najpierw nabij mi fajeczkę.

-Heh, tak jest. Ja też lubię jak Pan robi za wujaszka tych smarkul.

-No nie? Dawaj ją tu, Maki. To jest grzeczne dziecko, pójdzie szybko.

XXX

-Wchodź, kochanie. Pan Ohmaeda chce z tobą mówić. Nic się nie bój, jest w dobrym humorze.

-Tak jest!

*Puf* *Puf*

-Mała Kira-chan to chyba dobre dziecko, co nie Maki?

-Tak jest.

-Chcesz tu służyć, kochanie? Jak twoi rodzice?

-TAK JEST, OHMAEDA-SAMA!

-No widzisz, Maki? Mówiłem, że nie będzie problemu. Masz cuksa, skarbie.

-I idź do skarbnika oraz kwatermistrza, wiesz po co. Może dogonisz tego lewusa Kotetsu. Zapamiętaj sobie malutka, że Maki-sensei powiedział...Jak ci będzie podskakiwał to go porządnie lej. Na treningu, rzecz jasna.

-TAK JEST!

-Grzeczna dziewczynka i jaka ładniutka, istna Soi Fon-taichou gdy tu była po raz pierwszy. Bo wiesz, kochanie...

-TAK JEST! Ta małpa Yoruichi to połączenie chudej kury, żmii i mendy niedożywionej! I nie należy brać z niej przykładu!

-Pięknie, szkoła rodziny Shihoin, pierwsza klasa. Idź już, maleńka. Tylko zamknij drzwi.

XXX

-Co będzie z tymi dzieciakami, Panie Ohmaeda?

-Pytasz jakbyś nie wiedział, Maki. Nie nasza sprawa, kolego profesjonalisto. My tu tylko robimy za maszynkę do mięsa...

XXX

Kiyone bardzo uważnie wysłuchała tej historii, starała się nie okazywać emocji. Ale błyszczące oczy, zaczerwienione policzki drgające w nerwowym tiku i drżące, delikatne usta zdradzały ją.

Madarame nie był taki dyplomatyczny. I podobnie jak większość gości piwiarni oraz zgromadzonych przechodniów ryczał ze śmiechu patrząc na Shiraia, który z zapałem urodzonego błazna odstawiał szopkę jak marzenie.

-Ekhem, Shirai-kun, jeszcze piwa?

-Ufff, ale się zgrzałem...Ty nie wiesz, złotko, jak się można spocić jak się pracuje dla ludzkiej rozrywki. Dzięki, Kiyone-chan. *gulp* *gulp*

-Wiesz Shirai-kun...

-Hehehehehehehe...Dobre, kolego, dobre jak twój sposób na wyzwanie Ichimona. Nawet lepsze, ja za cholerę nie wiedziałem, że w waszej Dywizji są takie aparaty. A ten Maki to mi przypomina Ibę-fukutaichou z Siódmej.

-To jeden z nagroźniejszych facetów jakich spotkałem, Ikkaku. Istny przykład do naśladowania dla rekrutów z Drugiej. Chcesz jeszcze piwa, stary?

-Nie, dzięki. Mam jutro służbę, a nie jestem lewusem. Może dlatego, że mój taichou to jest groźny nie tylko dla owieczek.

-Aha, czyli spadusiasz, ta?

-No. Trzymaj się kumplu i powodzenia w pracy oraz życiu osobistym. Na razie Kiyone.

-Heh, cześć, Madarame.

-...

-Co, Kiyone?

-Wiesz, Shirai...

-Tak?

-Ja nie chcę dziś wracać do siebie do domu.

-No co za problem, odprowadzę cię do mamy. Będziesz cała i zdrowa w jej ramionkach, a ja będę grzecznym chłopcem i nie ruszę swojej kuzynki.

-Kuzynki. Którego stopnia?

-Eeee...5-tego, chyba...Eeee tam, czwarta woda po kisielu, ale zawsze coś.

-Wiesz, Shirai-kun, ja się naprawdę cieszę, że moja i Isane matka to wyszła za mąż za kogoś spoza klanu Shihoin.

-Ja też. Jesteś taka gładziutka, za ładna na to co oni tam robią z ludzi.

-Shirai...

-Tak? *hic*

-Ja rządam, zebyś mi dostarczył dziś w nocy rozrywki, plebejuszu jeden. Ten jeden raz, rozumiesz 6-ty Oficerze?

-Ekhem.

-Wychodzimy.

-Tak, Kiyone-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13 (Bitwa Łez)

-Ciszej, Zaraki. Musisz tak głośno sapać?

-Morda. Obiecałaś mi walkę kobieto więc nie narzekaj na mężczyznę, który czuje żądzę krwi. Mam zabijać czy grać w szachy?

-Możesz nie mieć okazji żeby walczyć jeśli go spłoszysz.

Ciszę wypełnił nagły rechot Kapitana 11-tej Dywizji.

-On nie z tych co dają się spłoszyć! Hej, Yammamoto! Chodź tutaj! Mam dla ciebie zapłatę za te wszystkie papiery co mi je kazałeś przerzucać!

-Zamknij się, Zaraki!

-Popieram - głos Mayuriego-taichou, choć jak zwykle lekko piskliwy, nie był pozbawiony siły przekonywania - Soi Fon-taichou ma rację. To znaczy miała ją bo teraz już za późno na ukrywanie się i skradanie w stylu tych tchórzów z Pani Dywizji. Może ruszymy więc otwarcie zamiast marnować czas?

-Nie skomentuję tej uwagi odnośnie moich ludzi, Kurotsuchi. Nie marnujmy już czasu. Do dzieła.

Cztery postacie w kapitańskich haori pokonały szybkim, energicznym krokiem ostatnie metry dzielące je od wrót Komnaty Króla. Osiągnąwszy cel Kenpachi i Mayuri złapali za skrzydła i zaczęli ciągnąć, każdy w swoją stronę. Nie żałowali sił, ale wyryte w metalu symbole zdawały się kpić z ich wysiłków.

-Grrrhhh...Szlag. Pomóż nam, Ukitake. Czego stoisz jak ta kuśka na weselu?

-Czy ty umiesz mówić tylko o jednym, Zaraki?

-Nie, panienko. Ale niech Pan Kapitan przestanie się obijać i zacznie robić co do niego należy. Albo mu tą śliczną gębę skuję.

-Ukitake, słyszałeś. Pomóż im.

Milczący mężczyzna o długich białych włosach w ciszy podszedł do Mayuriego by dołożyć swe niezbyt imponujące siły do dzieła wspólników. Tego jednak było trzeba, gdyż wrota powolutku zaczęły się uchylać.

-Szlag...Jakie ciężkie...Nie można by użyć reiatsu, by je zwyczajnie rozpieprzyć? Zaraz...

-Nie, Zaraki. Te drzwi są odporne na reiatsu podobnie jak cała komnata. Na jakim stanowisku pracowałeś do tej pory, że nie wiesz takich rzeczy?

-Morda, flądro...Eeeech...no już. Otwarte.

Czwórkę spiskowców powitało migoczące światło tańczące jak żywy płomień po marmurowych ścianach pamiętających jeszcze początki Społeczności Dusz. Trzynaście potężnych filarów podtrzymujących wysoki sufit lśniło jak obnażona kość, a rozmiary komnaty onieśmieliłyby nawet bardzo elastyczną wyobraźnię. Drzwi, którymi weszła czwórka Kapitanów od kolejnych po drugiej stronie dzieliło wiele setek kroków, ale w świetle płomieni widać je było dość wyraźnie.

-Tam jest Król. - cichy, drżący głos Ukitake Jyoushirou zadudnił w pomieszczeniu jak grom - Ciekawe jak wygląda?

-Będziecie mieli okazję sprawdzić, zdrajcy. Gdy z wami skończę wrzucę tam wasze spalone truchła by wasze duchy dobrze Go poznały. Długi czas spędzicie żałując, że nie dotrzymaliście waszej przysięgi.

Głos Generała Yammamoto zabrzmiał jak pomruk zbliżającej się burzy. Otoczony roztańczonymi płomieniami sotaichou wyszedł zza pierwszego filaru z laską w lekko pomarszczonej, acz nadal silnej dłoni. Jego zanpakutoh wciąż jeszcze tkwił w pochwie i tylko dzięki temu w komnacie nie szalało inferno. Płomienie, będące manifestacją jego siły duchowej póki co pożerały tylko najbliższe otoczenie wijąc się jak węże, rzucając cienie na twarze czterech byłych podwładnych, nie pozwalając przegapić żadnego grymasu, żadnej reakcji.

Zimna determinacja na twarzy Soi Fon. Obłąkańczy uśmiech Mayuriego Kurotsuchi. Nieludzki wręcz spokój Kenpachiego Zaraki, taki jaki następuje tuż przed atakiem bitewnej furii.

Bladość i niepewność na twarzy Ukitake Jyoushirou, z trudem maskowany niepokój Kapitana 13-tej Dywizji, jak zapowiedź nieszczęścia, które zaraz dotknie całą czwórkę zuchwalców.

-Co to? Milczenie? Chciałbym was usłyszeć, zwłaszcza ciebie, Ukitake. Co robisz w towarzystwie tej bandy zaprzańców? Nie ostrzeżono mnie o twoim przybyciu.

-Czy mam rozumieć - głos Soi Fon aż ociekał jadem - że Pan Generał wie wszystko? I nie zaprosił tu nawet Shinigami ze swej Dywizji by nas aresztować?

-I pewnie będzie chciał nas skarcić. Uwaga! Czas na morał. - ton Mayuriego był jak zatruty skalpel.

-Nie dla was sąd i degradacja. Morał? - głos starożytnego Shinigami przygasł nieco - Tylko głupiec traciłby czas na poruszanie waszych sumień.

-O rany. - Kenpachi westchnął ciężko - Co za kurwa patos. Już wiem co zrobię. Zabiję starego nim on zanudzi mnie na śmierć. To będzie samoobrona.

-Pięknie to ująłeś, Zaraki. Czy Pan Generał chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze nim oddamy się szlachetnym przyjemnościom ciała? - Mayuri uśmiechnął się jak rekin.

-Kiedy mówi Ryujin Jakka nie ma miejsca na nic poza śmiercią. Nie zaproszę tu nikogo na kim mi zależy. Wy to inna sprawa. - głos Shigekuniego ponownie nabrał mocy. Pojawiła się w nim jakaś nuta, która momentalnie zmusiła Kapitanów do przyjęcia postaw obronnych. Zamarli z orężem w gotowości i nie zawiedli się na Generale. - Płońcie!

Shigekuni Genryuusai dobył miecza lewą dłonią. Laska zniknęła jak zdmuchnięta przez wiatr. W tej chwili trójka Kapitanów ruszyła nagle do przodu, każde na swój sposób. Soi Fon drobnymi kroczkami, starannie ważąc każdy ruch, spięta jak do skoku, z Suzumebachi w formie rękawicy na prawej dłoni, starając się odciągnąć spojrzenie Generała w lewo. Mayuri, twardym, mocnym krokiem ze swą złowrogą klingą w nisko opuszczonej dłoni, na prawo. I Kenpachi, ze swym zużytym mieczem trzymanym jakby nie miał on żadnego znaczenia, który jako jedyny ruszył prosto na Generała. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, z każdym krokiem silniejszy, szybszy, bardziej zdecydowany.

Ukitake zastygł w pobliżu wrót z wyrazem strachu na twarzy. Wspominał jak Generał upokorzył jego i Shunsuia gdy ten jeden raz stanęli naprzeciw niego. Z jaką łatwością ich pokonał. Pamiętał też...

-Ukitake! Do diabła, walcz bo zginiesz z jego ręki!

"Może tak będzie lepiej. Nie stawię temu czoła, nie mogę wrócić i po prostu patrzeć w oczy tym wszystkim, którzy się dowiedzą, że Shunsui i ja..."

-Walcz, albo doznasz czegoś gorszego od śmierci!

"Przeklęta kobieta! Niech ją piekło pochłonie..."

-Niech wszystko co żyje, zmieni się w popiół! Ryujin Jakka!

Ryk płomieni zupełnie ogłuszył Ukitake, blask odebrał mu wzrok. Ciężka jak młot fala gorącego powietrza uderzyła go w twarz wysuszając łzy i przypalając włosy. W jednej chwili stał w pustej komnacie rozmawiając ze swym strachem i wstydem. W następnej otoczył go niewyobrażalny żar wypalający jego słabe płuca.

"Dokładnie tak jak wtedy..."

-Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Ukitake, ty cuchnący tchórzu! A do diabła z tobą! Zadźgaj wszystko co żywe, Suzumebachi!

Głos Soi Fon niemal zupełnie zniknął w ryku płomieni. Wijące się węże zmieniły się w potężne smocze kształty.

"Płonie, płonie wszystko. Cały świat w ogniu...co ja tu jeszcze robię...nie mogę wrócić i nie mogę iść przed siebie...Shunsui, przepraszam."

Kapitan 13-tej Dywizji niepewnym ruchem dobył swego Sogyo no Kotowari. Dłonie mu drżały. Prześladowało go przeczucie, że to wszystko nie ma sensu.

Ale nie mógł się wycofać. Stracił swych podwładnych i zwierzchnika, tak jak honor. Ale chciał żyć. Jeszcze.

-Zabij go, Zaraki!

Zdrajcy uderzyli jak jeden organizm. Mayuri i Soi Fon, otoczeni kokonami ochronnego reiatsu, kompletnie niewrażliwi na szalejące płomienie ruszyli, każde w swoją stronę. Zaś Kapitan 11-tej Dywizji, zdający się ignorować żarłoczny ogień czystą siłą woli, runął do przodu jak rozpędzony czołg. Nikt i nic nie mogło zatrzymać Kenpachiego gdy szedł po czyjeś życie.

Na pewno nie ogień i jego brat, cierpienie.

Otoczony kulą pulsującego reiatsu wojownik dopadł celu w trzech iście tygrysich skokach.

-Shine!

Chwilę później dwie energie duchowe starły się i doszło do eksplozji przy której moc Kotetsu wydawała się niczym innym jak drobnym błyskiem. Komnatę Króla wypełniła emanacja żądzy mordu Zarakiego i gorący, starannie kontrolowany gniew Generała. Nikt i nic nie miało prawa tego przeżyć.

-Niech to diabli. Dziękuję, Mayuri-taichou.

-Drobiazg, Soi Fon-taichou. Ale następnym razem proszę się nie zdawać na moje obronne reiatsu. Mogę nie mieć czasu by myśleć o Pani...

-Ratował Pan swoją przyszłą sotaichou. Gdzie Shigekuni, Zaraki i ten tchórz, Ukitake?

-Dowiemy się jak opadnie dym i popiół. Na razie...

-Giń, Zaraki!

-Niech cię szlag, ty uparty stary pierdzielu!

-Hmmm, chyba żyją. Wtrącamy się, Soi Fon-taichou?

-Normalnie powiedziałabym, że nierozsądnie jest stawać między Zarakim, a jego ofiarą. Ale teraz...niech Pan pilnuje drzwi. Ja mu pomogę.

-Oczywiście.

-Szlag! Szlag! Szlag! Ty myślisz, że to boli, stary? Postaraj się bardziej! Mam jeszcze jedną sprawną rękę i zaraz wycisnę z ciebie flaki! Przez dupę!

-Chyba dobrze się bawi, Soi Fon-taichou. Może jednak poczekać?

-Cicho, zaraz opadnie popiół...teraz!

Zorientowali się jednocześnie.

Otoczony pulsującą sferą płomieni Generał Yammamoto, w haori naznaczonej na piersi krwawą pręgą, zgubił swój płaszcz. Eksplozja potargała jego starannie zaplecioną brodę, ale swój słynny miecz trzymał pewnie jak dziecko dłoń matki. Jego spokój rzucał się w oczy nawet z dużej odległości.

Tego ostatniego nie dało się powiedzieć o Kenpachim. Jego legendarna furia przygasła mocno po eksplozji reiatsu, podobnie jak płomienie Generała, ale i tak zdawał się być w amoku. Nieustanny atak utrudniała mu jednak rana na ramieniu. Głęboko rozcięty prawy biceps czynił rękę bezużyteczną.

Nadal jednak robił to w czym był niezrównany. Jego ataki powoli, acz nieustannie zmuszały Genryusaia do cofania się.

Szczęk zderzających się kling ogłuszał wstającego chwiejnie Ukitake. Całe jego ciało pokryły oparzenia, kapitański strój zwęglił się. Spojrzał na walkę przysypanymi popiołem oczami i zastygł w bezruchu.

Atak Soi Fon nie był tak spektakularny jak szarża Zarakiego, ale przeważył losy walki. Uczennica Yoruichi dopadła celu w jednym ruchu przebywając dziesiątki kroków i uderzając jak szerszeń swym Suzumebachi, mierząc w twarz. Nie trafiła, odskoczyła momentalnie. Potrójne Shunpo przeniosło ją na prawo, na lewo i wreszcie na tyły Genryusaia dokładnie w chwili gdy nacierający jak nosorożec Kenpachi zmusił przeciwnika do cofnięcia się o kolejny krok. Żądło Pani Kapitan uderzyło zbyt szybko by zareagować mógł jakikolwiek przeciwnik.

Generał ryknął gdy cios Soi Fon podciął mu ścięgno pod kolanem. Jego Shunpo było spóźnione, zbyt późno skoczył w prawo. Pojawił się co prawda na czystym polu, chwilowo bezpieczny, ale prawa noga zawiodła go. Musiał użyć Ryujin Jakka by nie upaść, ale nawet wtedy ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Starał się zaleczyć ranę swym reiatsu, ale trucizna Soi, starannie dobrana pod tego przeciwnika, była zbyt zjadliwa.

Dla Yammamoto walka była skończona.

XXX

Triumfalnie uśmiechnięta Soi Fon zrobiła pierwszy krok w kierunku okaleczonego starca, wyraźnie rozkoszując się chwilą. Nic więc dziwnego, że Kenpachi ją wyprzedził.

-Z drogi, flądro! Ile razy mam mówić, że co moje tego się nie rusza! Giń, stary!

Sotaichou wyciągnął wolną dłoń o palcach zakrzywionych jak szpony. Z jego ciała popłynął strumień reiatsu, tak precyzyjnie spleciony, że obserwujący walkę Mayuri mimowolnie pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Z całej czwórki to on był najlepszy w Kidoh, ale i tak nie potrafiłby tego zaklęcia powtórzyć.

-Chodź do mnie!

Głos Shigekuniego zabrzmiał jak rozkaz nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Pod wpływem jego mocy drzwi zamykające Króla w jego więzieniu skruszyły się niczym płonący papier.

Wyszedł po chwili, gdy Kapitanowie, którzy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w kierunku nowego zagrożenia, zaczęli już wątpić, że ktoś tam jest.

Był drobny i wysuszony jak starzec, trwające millenia uwięzienie odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. Pokryty skórą z wyglądu twardą jak wysuszone drewno, ciemną jak heban. Nagi, pozbawiony płci, ale z pewnością silny. Świadczył o tym pewny krok, zwinne ruchy. I jego reiatsu, które w chwili wyjścia z odpornego na duchową moc więzienia uderzyło we wszystkich obecnych miażdżąc im serca w stalowym uścisku. Moc Króla była jak falujące morze, które wdarło się na stały ląd pożerając wszelką nadzieję jaką dają ludzkie siedziby, nikt i nic nie mogło tego znieść. Ani Soi, Ani Mayuri, ani tym bardziej Ukitake. Ten ostatni padł na kolana z trudem łapiąc oddech. Wcześniej wymieniona dwójka zgięła się w pół, nawet Genryussai mocniej pochylił się do przodu opierając się na mieczu jak bardzo stary człowiek.

Ale nie Kenpachi.

-Ty! Ty tu jesteś najsilniejszy, tak? A gówno! Posmakuj tego!

Zaraki runął do przodu. Klęczący pod ścianą, zapomniany Jyoushirou chciał na niego wrzasnąć by tego nie robił, ale nie zdołał zmusić do pracy ściśniętego gardła.

-Masz!

Król zwrócił swe spojrzenie na wznoszącego miecz do ciosu Kenpachiego. W jego wzroku czaiła się obojętność nie do opisania. Głos małej istoty brzmiał jak szelest płonącego spokojnie ogniska.

-Sho.

Najprostsze możliwe zaklęcie Króla cisnęło Zarakiego do tyłu, odrzucając go o wiele kroków. Wojownik z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Tego jednak wystarczyło dwójce jego wspólników by przełamać strach.

-Kidoh. Zwykłe Kidoh. Potężne, ale jednak. Widzi Pani, Soi Fon-taichou? Co Pani widzi?

-Wroga, którego da się pokonać mimo jego mocy. Jak Genryussaia. Na mój znak, Mayuri-taichou.

Błysk Shunpo, dwójka Kapitanów zaatakowała jednocześnie. Potrójne, czasem nawet poczwórne Shunpo Pani Kapitan i spokojny, miarowy atak Kurotsuchiego wyznaczyły rytm tej napaści. Król zwrócił na nich swe niezgłębione oczy, omiatając też nimi okaleczonego Generała jakby ten nie istniał.

-Shakkaho.

Z uniesionej dłoni Króla strzeliła pręga białego ognia, nieporównanie gorętsza niż wcześniejsze popisy Kotetsu. Jej temperatura sięgała chyba reakcji rozpadu bardzo starej gwiazdy.

Za mało to było jednak na obronne reiatsu Mayuriego, nie dość gorący był to ogień by go spopielić. Osłona Kapitana 12-tej Dywizji wchłonęła większość energii i, choć Kurotsuchi wrzasnął z bólu, to wytrzymał atak dostatecznie długo by Soi Fon zdołała zdezorientować przeciwnika wirując wokół niego swym Błyskawicznym Krokiem. Król obrócił się zwinnie, nagle uważny i czujny, ale nie mógł nadążyć za jej rozmazaną sylwetką. Atak na Mayuriego ustał, taichou 12-tej, aż zatoczył się z ulgi.

"Widzisz mnie, Yoruichi-sama? Czy teraz przyznałabyś, że jestem lepsza niż ty?"

Nieoczekiwanie przybysz zza wrót wyciągnął rękę i Soi doznała szoku. Po raz pierwszy od lat ktoś wytrącił ją z rytmu ataku, więcej, mała dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu jak imadło po prostu wyrywając rękę ze stawu. Soi wrzasnęła jak wcześniej Mayuri, ale nawet to nie mogło jej do końca powstrzymać. Zamiast zemdleć z szoku i bólu, zamiast oprzeć się atakowi i polec, poddała się jego sile wykonując płynnie swój ruch. Padła do półprzysiadu smagając stopą na wysokości kostek wroga. Ten upadł nie puszczając jej jednak.

-Masz, skurwielu!

Potężny cios Zarakiego odrąbał prawe ramię Króla i po raz pierwszy istota krzyknęła z bólu. Soi Fon odtoczyła się zwinnie jak kot gwałtownym szarpnięciem zdzierając wczepioną w swe ramię dłoń i odrzucając ją daleko.

Następny atak Kapitana 11-tej Dywizji trafił w osłonę z reiatsu. Zaskoczony Kenpachi natychmiast ciął ponownie czując, że kończy mu się czas. Na próżno. W następnej chwili kolejne zaklęcie w postaci rozżarzonej włóczni wbiło się w brzuch wojownika, ostrze Kidoh wyszło plecami. Zaraki zachwiał się porażony bólem. Jego zaciekłość była jednak tak wielka, że nie mogąc chwilowo unieść miecza kopnął odruchowo trafiając Króla w tors. Mała istota przeleciała w powietrzu kilkanaście kroków by upaść na posadzkę w stanie całkowitego zmieszania.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała wrogów, którzy nie padli by na kolana pod wpływem jej pierwszego ataku. Takich, którzy mimo uścisku grozy walczyli by w ten sposób. Tak bezwzględnie jakby ich życie nie miało znaczenia, a jedynym marzeniem było przełamać strach i dać z siebie wszystko.

-Widzisz to, Kurosaki! Ja jestem silniejszy! Weź to kurwa wreszcie zaakceptuj gówniarzu!

Cios miecza Zarakiego poderwał Króla z posadzki i cisnął nim w powietrze wirującego jak bąk. Jego ofiara krzyknęła znowu, powtórzyła swój krzyk jeszcze bardziej żałośnie gdy Suzumebachi dźgnęło ją w plecy.

-Jeszcze raz? To już będzie koniec!

Kwiat Śmierci naznaczył plecy celu ataku. Yammamoto patrzył z niedowierzaniem na tych dwoje szaleńców, których sam zwerbował do Gotei-13. Którzy teraz traktowali jego najpotężniejszą broń jak worek treningowy.

Król miał dość. Shunpo w jednej chwili przeniosło go do wyjścia z Komnaty. Ale zapomniał o jednym...

-Uciekamy? A dokąd?

Wypadł na korytarz ścigany zjadliwym głosem Soi Fon. Chwilę później ta szalona kobieta pojawiła się tam osobiście. Jedno jej ramię zwisało bezwładnie, ale wciąż mogła zabić. I chwilę później stało się to faktem.

Król zniknął pod atakiem Pani Kapitan z agonalnym wrzaskiem. Chwila i po legendzie Seireitei nie było śladu.

-Tfu! Do piekła z tobą! A Genryusai to zaraz tam trafi. Przysięgam na wszystkich Bogów.

W tej chwili Panią Kapitan otulił znajomy zapach. Chciała się odruchowo odwrócić, ale zastygła w pół ruchu gdy objęły ją doskonale znane ramiona Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-sama...

-Cicho, pszczółko. Już dobrze.

W dłoni Yoruichi błysnął nóż. Pani Kapitan Drugiej Dywizji padła na kolana, rozpaczliwie, ze wszystkich sił próbując zrozumieć. I wciągnąć powietrze przez poderżnięte gardło, co zakończyło się tryśnięciem fontanny pulsującej krwi. Drobna kobieta upadła na bok wijąc się w agonalnych drgawkach.

-Yoruichi! Już jesteśmy.

-Cze.

-Witaj, Yoruichi-san.

-Kisuke, Ichigo, Byakuya, miło was widzieć. - Bogini Szybkości oderwała wzrok od Soi Fon. Jej złote oczy, pociemniałe ze zmartwienia znów rozświetlił błysk determinacji.

"Później będę sobie z tym radzić. Później, kochanie, myśl o Generale."

-W środku są Generał, Mayuri i Kenpachi. I Ukitake, szlag by trafił tego durnia. Wchodzimy?

-Jasne. Idźcie przodem.

-Obleciał cię strach, Kurosaki?

-Nie, Byakuya, ale maska Hollowa to nie cukierek z automatu. Wrzucasz yena i masz. Moment, zaraz dołączę.

-Idziemy, szkoda czasu. Ja przodem, Yu.

-Dobrze, Kisuke.

XXX

Kenpachi klął na czym świat stoi. Nie zabił tego królewskiego wypierdka, któy spieprzył jak zwykły marny Pusty. Nie zabił też Yammamoto bo nim Kapitan 11-tej doszedł do siebie po ciosie ostrzem Kidoh w bebechy Generał rozciągnął się na podłodze dygocząc w agonii.

-Heh, wiedziałem, że ta cała Soi Fon to zdolna trucicielka, ale nie że aż tak. Kurde , flądro, coś ty dodała do kotła pędząc dziś swój jad?

-Bardzo zabawne, Zaraki. Przestan rechotać, mamy gości.

-Morda, Mayu-chan. Cze, Kurosaki, wpadłeś pogadać tak jak ostatnio?

-Rozbrajasz mnie Zaraki. Pytasz jakbyś nie wiedział.

-Dość tych przekomarzań. Senbonza...

-Czekaj, Byakuya! Jedną chwilę. Mayuri, Kenpachi, pogadajmy, najlepiej o waszej dobrowolnej kapitulacji. Coś mi mówi, że jesteście jeszcze potrzebni i przydacie się w Hueco Mundo. Mam dla was propozycję, która...

-Ty chyba na łeb ze schodów zleciałeś, Urahara. Mam się poddać? Bo to chyba o tym mówisz wspominając o kopulacji...

-Kapitulacji, Zaraki. Tak jak ostatnio tylko jedno ci w głowie.

-Morda, szczylu. - Kenpachi uśmiechnął się okrwawionymi ustami jak kompletny maniak. - Ja wiem co mówię. Choć, gdy widzę razem Uraharę i Yoruichi to racja, tylko jedno mi w głowie. Co, chcecie mnie dopuścić na trzeciego do waszych...interesów?

Ichigo tylko pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

-Wiesz, Zaraki, czasem myślę, że masz za dużo wolnego czasu. Od dwóch stuleci tylko ćwiczysz ze swoimi żołnierzami, a w przerwach siedzisz na werandzie i pierdzisz na wiatr. Chcesz, przyniosę ci kolekcję doujinshi mojej siostry to spuścisz trochę pary...może być yaoi?

-Heh, Kurosaki, ty to masz gadane ostatnio. Co ten twój ojciec dodaje do żarcia w swoim szpitalu dla obłąkanych w Karakurze?

-Na pewno nie może się to równać z tym co według słów Kotetsu-kuna jedzą twoi żołnierze. Ty wiesz co on znalazł raz w kanałach pod waszymi kwaterami?

-Powiedziałem, dość przekomarzań. Odmawiacie poddania się?

-Tak, emo. Wiesz co, Kuchiki, tak raz w życiu powiem ci co o tobie myślę...

-Zaraki-taichou ma dziś świetny humor, wybaczcie mu Panowie. I Pani. Ale ja go częściowo rozumiem, jako były podwładny Urahary. Z tym, że ja chcę po prostu poćwiartować mojego byłego zwierzchnika, a on wszystko co żyje i nie ucieka na drzewo. Ale w takiej sytuacji nawet Yoruichi nie jest bezpieczna.

-Zwłaszcza przed jego poczuciem humoru. Ciężkim jak nagrobek i zmysłowym jak pierdzenie na wiatr. Ty, Kenpachi, wiesz jak poruszyć kobietę. Może to przez to taki brak powodzenia wśród mojej płci.

-Heh, czemu brak? Yachiru go uwielbia.

-Co wiele mówi, Ichigo-san.

-Dobrze nam idzie, kochani. Na razie prowadzimy moralnie, ale przydałoby się to przypięczętować, najlepiej krwawo. Gotów, Byakuya?

-Tak, Urahara-sotaichou.

-Celuj w Kenpachiego. Mayu-chan nic prócz Bankai nie ruszy w tej jego zbroi z reiatsu...

-Myślicie, że dam wam choćby pierdnąć na wiatr? Uważaj, Kurosaki, bo idę. A jak taichou 11-tej idzie to...

-Kobiety mdleją?

-Ta, twojej matce się to przydarzyło i oto jesteś, gówniarzu. Chyba, że mnie jakiś pies wyprzedził na drodze do burdelu...

-Przegiąłeś. GETSUGA TENSHOU!

-Senbonzakura!

-Kurwa mać! Idę, szczylu!

-Mayu-chan, tak pięknie wyglądasz w tym ochronnym reiatsu, że aż nie mogę się powstrzymać od patrzenia. Zatańczysz ze mną?

-Tak, Urahara. Tylko ty, ja i mój Ashizogi Jizo.

-Pomogę ci, Kisuke. Orientuj się, Mayu-chan!

-Mam cię, wiedźmo!

-Oj, chyba jeszcze nie...


	14. Chapter 14

Epilog

29 lipiec 2008 roku, Seireitei

Urahara Kisuke mógł myśleć tylko o jednym.

O tym, że to wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. I zupełnie inaczej się skończyć.

Nie miało się skończyć rzeźnią w Komnacie Króla. Śmiercią Yammamoto Genryussaia i Ukitake Jyoushirou. Zwiększonym zagrożeniem ze strony Aizena, który z pewnością wiedział już o śmierci kilku kluczowych postaci Społeczeństwa Dusz.I, do cholery ciężkiej, nie miało się skończyć przyjęciem przez niego tytułu nowego Generała. W przeddzień starcia z Aizenem, gdy wszyscy czuli nieświeży oddech wojny na karkach.

Przecież on chciał tylko stanowiska w 12-tej Dywizji i pracy z ludźmi, których znał, lubił i cenił. Na przykład z Ukitake. Albo z małym Mayu-chan. Który już raczej się do niego nie odezwie. Nie po tym jak go pokonał w Komnacie Króla.

Stanowisko sotaichou...odpowiedzialność...wojna. Tfu!

-Nie pluj, Kisuke. To uroczysta chwila.

-Hai hai, Yoruichi. Jak wyglądam?

Nowa fukutaichou 1-szej Dywizji w eleganckim komplecie podkreślającym jej opaloną cerę, złote oczy i masę innych zalet na widok których Kurosaki dostawał krwotoku z nosa oceniła go z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

-Jak nadprzyrodzony cud. Gdyby nie ta paskudna blizna na twarzy, w tej chwili szczęśliwie przykryta bandażem byłbyś taki śliczny jak zawsze, Kisuke-kun. Naprawdę nie da się z tym nic zrobić?

-Nie. Unohana mówi, że rany po Ashizogi Jizo nie da się kompletnie zaleczyć. Blizna zostanie, tak sądzę.

-Szkoda, ale pociesz się tym, że wyglądasz teraz jak twardziel na miarę Kenpachiego. A twojego umysłu nic ci nie odbierze.

-Uważasz, że jestem męski?

-Mrraauuu...

-Przestań, bo nie wytrzymam i rzucę się na ciebie tu przy ludziach.

-Bezwstydny. Czy nowy sotaichou przełoży mnie dziś przez kolanko?

-Możliwe.

-Cieszę się, ale niech teraz Pan Generał zapomni o moich zaletach i skupi się na pracy. I na wyglądaniu tak godnie jak to możliwe. Przed nami cały dzień obowiązków, Kisuke.

-Obowiązki...odpowiedzialność...brak rozrywek...ech...

-Staraj się, Kisuke. Nie po to poderżnęłam gardło Soi i patrzyłam na śmierć Ukitake, żebyś się rozklejał na myśl o obowiązkach. Pracuj ciężko, opiekuj się swoimi ludźmi, poświęcaj nam swój czas i energię. Dbaj o nas. A w nagrodę, po uroczystej kolacji...

-Tak?

-Deser.

-Heh, poczekajmy więc do deseru. A skoro o moich Shinigami mowa to gdzie jest Kotetsu-kun? Wszystko w porządku z nim?

-Kotetsu? Jaki Kotetsu? Mówisz o tym małym rudym kucyku, który tak lubi Yachiru-dono i Nemu-chan? Nie martw się o niego, Kisuke. Założę się, że właśnie wesoło bryka sobie na trawce i nie myśli o niczym z wyjątkiem deseru.

-Hehehehehe...

XXX

29 lipiec 2008 roku, okolice Seiretei, anonimowe wzgórze za miastem

-Oh, Nemu-chan, jesteś Francuzką, prawda...? Nie przerywaj...

-Przestań się wygłupiać! Ja wiem, że nie śpisz, Kotetsu-kun!

-Śpię z otwartymi oczami, kochanie! Wędruję po niezmierzonych polach wyobraźni przemierzając (raz jeszcze) najpiękniejsze chwile z naszego wspólnego 3 miesięcznego pożycia.

-Mam cię stłumić tak jak Mayuri-taichou swoje świnki morskie?

-On hoduje świnki morskie? Na eksperymenty?

-Nie. Ale gdyby o tym mówił to stracił by swój wizerunek. Co to za szalony naukowiec, który ma swoje ulubione zwierzęta.

-Ale czemu je tłumi? I co to znaczy?

-W nocy nie dają mu spać. A do ich tłumienia używa takiego grubego niebieskiego koca w czarne paski. Obwiązuje nim klatkę...

-A! Kocówą mi grozisz ty nieboskie stworzenie, tak? Ja się już nacierpiałem. I mam dosyć.

-Wierzę, mój ty biedaku. Ale jeśli nie chcesz bym się uparła na zamieszkanie w klatce Seireitei, gdzie nowy sotaichou będzie strzegł każdego twego kroku to...nie...pyskuj. Przez dziesięć minut. Daj mi pomyśleć.

(2 minuty później)

-O czym myślisz, Nemu-chan? Mogę ci pomóc?

-Tak, możesz. Zapewnij mnie jeszcze raz, że ze mną zostaniesz jeśli pójdziemy do świata śmiertelnych.

-...

-Shirai-kun?

-Zostanę.

-Słucham? Z jakiego powodu, mój kochany?

-To sto razy lepsze mon petit cherie od samotnego idealizowania niedostępnej kobiety. Bo kończy się to nieuchronnie na...hmmm...tym co Kapitan Hitsugaya już niedługo pozna jeśli Matsumoto dalej będzie tak się ubierać. A on skończy 14 lat. Ohhh, Rangiku-sama, twe piersi są jak puch łabędzi...

-Dziękuję, Shirai-kun. Ułatwiasz mi decyzję, nie powiem.

-Czy muszę cię nieustannie zapewniać o tym samym? Minęło dokładnie 10 minut odkąd skończyłem tworzyć haiku na twą cześć i pomogłem ci przeliczyć nasze oszczędności niezbędne do utworzenia przyczółka gdzieś po tamtej stronie. Więc i romans pierwsza klasa i twardy rozsądek dostaniesz w tym opakowaniu. Kocham cię, Nemu-chan. To proste jak potrójne całki w pamięci.

-Dziękuję, Shirai-danna. Uspokoiłeś me serce i konto bankowe...

-Naprawdę kocham jak się śmiejesz mała, wiesz? I przepraszam, że tak długo musiałaś się męczyć z moją obsesją na punkcie Soi Fon-taichou. Ohmaeda kiedyś powiedział...

-Nie cytuj mnie, plebejuszu jeden. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zapłacisz za prawa autorskie, to taki wynalazek śmiertelnych.

-Ohmaeda-fukutaichou, jak milusio...

-Wciąż jesteś jeszcze żołnierzem, plebsie, więc użyj swych oczu i obczaj ten nowy pagon na moim shikashusho. A potem przedstaw mnie swojej Pani.

-Nemu-chan, to jest Ohmaeda-taichou. Nowy Dowódca Sił Specjalnych nowego sotaichou Urahary Kisuke. I jeden z pomysłodawców tego przedstawienia, które doprowadziło do upadku Generała Yammamoto oraz czterech jego Kapitanów. Mój były zwierzchnik i nieoceniony współpracownik, którego tusza przysłania masę zalet. Umysł jak brzytwa to jedna z nich.

-Dziękuję ci, Kotetsu. Także za to, że nie robisz sobie jaj w tej pięknej chwili.

-Zaraz! Pan był pomysłodawcą tego zamieszania? Nie Soi Fon-taichou?

-No cóż, ona za dużo grała w wei qi z Yoruichi-sama by pamiętać, że pucze i rebelie nie rozstrzygają się dzięki sile umysłu. Tylko dzięki takim aparatom jak Pani chłopak. I dzięki pracy pięknych kobiet bo Yoruichi-sama...

-Yoruichi-SAMA...

-Co w tym dziwnego? Ona i jej chłopak Kisuke to też aparaty pierwsza klasa. Ja tam bym wolał takiego Uraharę od Mayuriego na stanowisku taichou 12-tej.

-Ale...

-Nemu-chan, spokojnie. Nic się nie denerwuj słodkości ty moje, albowiem twój chłopak to połączenie aparatu z widełko. Zaraz przestawię ci takie sprawozdanie z naszej pracy, że się poczujesz jak w trójwymiarowym filmie szpiegowskim, kochanie.

-...

-No dobrze. Słucham Panów uważnie.

-Może zacznę od naszego zwierzchnika, Urahary Kisuke, Nemu-san. Który w przeciwieństwie do naszego Kotetsu nie jest starym wideoaparatem, tylko DVD high-definition jeśli chodzi o pracę umysłową.

-A przy okazji maszyną miłości. Yoruichi świadkiem, co ona ostatnio mówiła po kilku głębszych, Ohmaeda-taichou?

-Zostaw to, Kotetsu. Masz weź cuksy, Unohana-taichou dała ci takie specjalne na to twoje połączenie ADHD z hebrefenią. O smaku jogurtowym-truskawkowym.

-O! Jest nawet jeden o smaku banana...

-Przestańcie...wbrew waszym staraniom ja tu jeszcze nie zasnęłam, Panowie Spiskowcy.

-Ślicznie się uśmiecha ta moja dziewczyna, co Ohmaeda-taichou?

-Ano tak. Pani wybaczy, że my w takim dobrym humorze,ale znamy się nie od dziś. Podobnie jak Uraharę-sotaichou. Który, jeszcze jako właściciel sklepu z pamiątkami w Karakurze zwerbował mnie do swej siatki. Tak jak Ichigo zwerbował Kotetsu gdy ten wylądował w Dywizji Zarakiego.

-I razem zaczęliśmy kombinować jakby tu ukroić kawałek torcika ze stołu Generała. Nie dla lepszego jutra, przyznaję, ale dla własnych korzyści. A, że przy okazji poprawiłaby się dola innych to jest bonus od Kami, Nemu-san.

-A było to tak. Widzi Pani, sekcja Behawioralna to chyba najlepszy Wydział Drugiej. Nawet Arrancarowi zrobią kompetentny profil psychologiczny jak dostaną trochę czasu. A co dopiero najbardziej niebezpiecznym elementom na kapitańskich stołkach. Kenpachi, Mayuri i nasza była szefowa to w końcu niezłe archetypy czarnych charakterów, nie Kotetsu?

-Ano.

-Coś taki małomówny? Dalej. Uznaliśmy, że za tą trójką nikt płakać nie będzie i można będzie swobodnie zeżreć ich przydział słodkości.

-A Generał to wziął w łeb przez przypadek, Nemu-chan. Naprawdę nie miał ginąć, ale tak wyszło, co zrobić. Z nim się szło dogadać. My chcieliśmy tylko kapitańskich posad dla Yoruichi, Urahary i kogoś mniej psychotycznego z 11-tej Dywizji.

-Ale jak to ktoś śpiewa przy goleniu...ja chcę tylko co najlepsze, ale zawsze wszystko spieprzę, nie Kotetsu...? I Generał poległ śmiecią walecznego od żądła Soi Fon. Za późno cholera daliśmy mu wsparcie w postaci męża Rukii. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, okazał się znakomitym straszakiem na Kenpachiego.

-Hehehe.

-Skręcił też starego psychola, że jest gotów połączyć siły z nim i jego paczką by razem odstrzelić Yammamoto. Niezły miał być numer, bohaterski Kurosaki nowym Brutusem. Na szczęście ten chłopak ma więcej rozsądku niż jaj i pomyślał zanim powiedział "tak".

-A pomogło mu w tym mocne poczucie męskiej dumy urażonej ciagłymi zalotami naszego supermacho, hehehe.

-Pfff, do rzeczy. Jak Pani pewnie już kojarzy, Nemu-san, tamci nie czekali biernie na rozwój wydarzeń. Moja i Kotetsu wspólna była rozgryzła częściowo plan i ostrzegła pozostałych dwóch, skręciła też Ukitake, że my tu kręcimy bat na tyłek Generała i trzeba nas powstrzymać dla wspólnego dobra. Mało wszystkiego nam nie spieprzyła ta nasza pszczółka. Ale Yoruichi-sama to mistrzyni, wodziła małą Soi za nos przez cały ten czas i w rezultacie ja i Kotetsu mieliśmy możliwość ruchu. Kto by się tam zresztą nami przejmował. Gruby, mało precyzyjny adiutant...

-...i ja, błazen, który miał świra na punkcie Soi Fon, która z kolei miała świra na punkcie Yoruichi.

-Która z kolei ma lekkiego świra na punkcie Urahary Kisuke, ale to jestem w stanie zrozumieć, prawie. Bo to jest facet z klasą. Ale widzi Pani, Nemu-san, Soi też miała plan. Już widziała siebie na stanowisku sotaichou, nie takie to zresztą trudne dla szefa wywiadu, który ma łeb na karku.

-Zaplanowała sobie, że napuści na siebie niektórych Kapitanów i doprowadzi do, za przeproszeniem, takiego burdelu, że Generał nie będzie miał wyjścia. Wprowadzi stan wyjątkowy, dość oczywiste posunięcie, gdy połowa Gotei-13 prowadzona przez swych taichou skoczy na siebie z mordem w oczach. I, że ona wtedy wykorzysta swoje uprawnienia, żeby wkroczyć w decydującym momencie i uwięzić staruszka jak nie za zdradę to za nieudolność, doprowadzenie do takiej sytuacji.

Nemu przez dobrą chwilę trawiła słowa Ohmaedy obserwując go uważnie. I widać było po niej, że bardzo chce zareagować zdrowym niedowierzaniem na rewelacje pary wspólników.

-Sotaichou to ma jednak klawe życie. Odpowiedzialny za wszystko...

-Moment, kolego spiskowcu, teraz ja mówię. Żeby Pani widziała te spotkania Kapitanów z Generałem. On może być najsilniejszym z Shinigami i jednym z najbardziej rozsądnych gości jakich spotkałem, ale oni mu mędzą nawet jak deszcz za długo pada.

-A co dopiero jak jest to deszcz krwi. Tak więc Soi chciała go usunąć w sposób legalny, ale niezupełnie jej wyszło. Było w tym trochę naszej zasługi. Więc poszła ze wspólnikami na przebój i postanowiła go po prostu zasztyletować podczas snu. Yammamoto nie dał się jednak podejść, popełnił jednak jeden poważny błąd.

-Mianowicie, nie wciągnął w to pozostałych Kapitanów tylko zaczaił się na nich sam w Komnacie Króla. Tak dla zasady, by pokazać innym, że zamachy na jego osobę to pomysł rodem z domu bez klamek. I, że takie problemy to on rozwiązuje nie przerywając posiłku. Widzi Pani, on też miał swój wizerunek.

-Jak to się skończyło to wszyscy już wiemy. Ale zanim się zaczęło doszło do całej masy komplikacji. Przede wszystkim nastąpił rozłam w obozie Soi, cała trójka zaczęła się ostro nienawidzić. Do dziś nie wiemy dokładnie o co poszło, ale sądzę, że ich osobista paranoja miała tu sporo do powiedzenia. Soi Fon postanowiła wykończyć Kenpachiego rękami Kotetsu i napuścić Pani ojca na innych Kapitanów. Padło na Bogu ducha winnego Komamurę-taichou bo to chyba najlepszy cel do szczucia. Wiadomo czemu.

-A nam w to graj. Bo też chcieliśmy ustrzelić Kenpachiego i zająć czymś Mayuriego. Niestety, ani Soi Fon, ani nam, nie wyszło to do końca, prawda Kotetsu?

-Heh..

-A co z Kapitanem Ukitake? Jaka była jego rola w tym wszystkim?

-To był mały szantażyk ze strony Soi Fon. Postraszyła naszego Ukitake, że ujawni publicznie całkiem kompetentne materiały na temat jego romansu z Shunsuiem-taichou...

-O mój Boże...

-Kochanie, nie denerwuj się proszę...

-Widzi Pani, Jyoushirou to był porządny facet, z charakterem i w ogóle, ale on też miał swój wizerunek. I nie chciał stracić w oczach sotaichou, z powodem jednej nocki z najlepszym przyjacielem podczas jakiejś pijackiej imprezy.

-Z Kapitanem Kyouraku? W życiu bym nie pomyślała...

Chwila ciszy.

-No dobrze. - Nemu w końcu doszła do siebie - Ale dlaczego mi Pan to wszystko mówi, Ohmaeda-taichou?

-Ponieważ mam dla Pani propozycję, Nemu-san. Tak jak i dla Pani chłopaka. Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie oboje, dobrze?

-Widzicie, nowy sotaichou ma poważny problem. W jedną noc stracił trzech Kapitanów, byłego sotaichou i naszą broń ostateczną, czyli Kró poważne osłabienie. Musimy zapełnić tą lukę kompetentnymi i lojalnymi Shinigami i tu jest miejsce dla Pani. W roli nowej taichou 12-tej Dywizji, rzecz jasna.

-Żartuje Pan...

-Nie żartuję gdy mowa o interesach. Wie Pani dlaczego on składa Pani przeze mnie taką propozycję? Są trzy powody. Po pierwsze, jako była współpracownica byłego taichou zna Pani od podstaw sprawy 12-tej. Po drugie, jest Pani szanowana przez większość kolegów i koleżanki z pracy i lubiana przez wszystkich. A po trzecie, jest Pani lojalna, a gwarantem tej lojalności jest Kotetsu, który będzie Pani pilnował w naszym imieniu...widzi Pani, ja niczego przed Panią nie ukrywam.

Długa chwila ciszy.

-Rozumiem Pana, ale muszę mieć czas do namysłu. Proszę o jeden dzień.

-Zgoda, rzecz jasna. Pozwoli Pani jednak, że trochę ułatwię tą decyzję. Kotetsu?

-Tak, Ohameda-taichou?

-Kocham Cię.

-Co?

-Kocham Cię. Wyjdź za mnie.

-Hę?

-Heh, pół życia czekałem żeby cię ujrzeć z opadniętą szczęką. Do tej pory to głównie ja tak wyglądałem...no, Kotetsu, co powiesz? Zalegalizujemy nasz związek? Zgódź się, a w prezencie ślubnym dam ci stanowisko fukutaichou w Drugiej Dywizji.

Rudzielec gapił się na uśmiechniętego spokojnie Ohmaedę nie mogąc się doczekać pomocy ze strony swej przyjaciółki, panny impertynencji. Która, podobnie jak pozostałe jego wady i zalety usadowiła się na krzesełku z popcornem.

Nemu pękała ze śmiechu.

-Oj, Shirai-kun...to chyba twój najlepszy intelektualnie moment w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy.

-Ekhem, a to nie powinno być małżeństwo z rozsądku?

-Wiedziałem, że jak tobą potrząsnąć to zaczniesz mówić do rzeczy. Widzisz, Kotetsu, to byłby zdroworozsądkowy związek. Zwyczajnie jesteś mi potrzebny. Nawet nie nowemu sotaichou. Mnie.

-Do pilnowania mojej Pani i jako maskotka Dywizji?

-Przestań się krzywić. Ja dobrze wiem, że nie cierpiałeś swojej roli w grupie ćwiczebnej numer 8. Ale teraz masz okazję by się wykazać. I to nie jako worek treningowy, ochroniarz czy morderca na rozkaz. Nawet nie jako szpieg. Tylko jako mój adiutant. Wiesz dlaczego ty?

-Bo jestem aroganckim indywidualistą, którego bezczelność znacznie przewyższa odwagę? A ludzi zjednuję sobie swoją niewyparzoną gębą?

-Gratuluję domyślności...Soi Fon, oczywiście, nie tobie. Ale przydasz mi się z jeszcze innego powodu.

-Słucham cię, Ohmaeda.

-Shirai-kun, my cię lubimy. Wiadomo za co, nie? A ty nas za co lubisz?

-Spadówa.

-Pięknie się uśmiechasz. Ale prawda jest taka, że masz talent do zjedywania sobie ludzi. Nie tylko z Drugiej Dywizji. Masz znajomości. Masz prezencję. Masz łeb na karku. Jesteś wystarczający twardy i bezwzględny by sobie poradzić. I przede wszystkim, masz swoje słynne poczucie humoru.

-Nie zapominaj o moim słynnym reiatsu. I nie kadź mi tutaj, Ohmaeda.

-I przy okazji jesteś skromny, pięknie. Powaga, Kotetsu, nadasz się do tej roli. Ty, nasze wieczne popychadło i etatowy błazen Drugiej.

-Dziękuję ci ,Ohmaeda-taichou, za te piękne słowa. Od siebie powiem, że zostać nazwany błaznem przez takiego klowna z nadwagą i słabością do tandetnej biżuterii do naprawdę duża rzecz. Gdybyś se jaj nie robił to byłbym zachwycony. Ale nie jestem.

-Czemu?

-Bo nadal żyją tacy co mi pamiętają swoje krzywdy. Na przykład Mayuri-taichou. Ty wiesz co on mi zrobi jak wyjdzie z Robaczej Nory? A wyjdzie na pewno bo potrzebujemy takiego Shinigami jak on.

-Hmmm, to rzeczywiście problem. Fakt, nowy sotaichou go potrzebuje, a poza tym ma do niego pewną słabość jako swojego byłego asystenta z 12-tej. Zwróć jednak uwagę, że każdy ma jakichś wrogów, a ich klasa wyznacza wartość mężczyzny. I kobiety też. Pani Nemu, Pani się nie martwi o siebie i swojego chłopaka. Gwarantuję, że Mayuri dostanie taką fuchę, że nie będzie miał okazji myśleć o zemście na was dwojgu.

-Szczegóły, proszę.

-Służę. Sotaichou planuje pozbyć się wreszcie Aizena. Do tego celu potrzebujemy informacji, także o Hueco Mundo. Powstanie jednostka badawcza w tym rejonie. Mayuri, jeśli okaże się lojalny, będzie nią kierował.

-Praca na miarę mojego ojca. Myśli Pan jednak, że to bezpieczne dawać mu stanowisko tak blisko Aizena?

-A to już zmartwienie Drugiej Dywizji. Przypilnujemy Pani ojca i gwarantuję, że kroku nie zrobi bez naszej wiedzy.

-Rozumiem. Ohmaeda-taichou?

-Tak, Nemu-san?

-Dziękuję Panu za wszystko. Także za pilnowanie mojego chłopaka podczas tej awantury. Ale teraz proszę by dał nam Pan obojgu czas do namysłu.

-Rozumiem. Do zobaczenia wam obojgu. Jeśli będziecie do podjęcia tej decyzji jeszcze czegoś potrzebować, jakichś informacji, gwarancji, czegokolwiek, to Kotetsu wie gdzie mnie szukać. A teraz zostawiam was samych. Do zobaczenia, Nemu-san. Trzymaj się, lewusie.

-Do widzenia, Ohmaeda-taichou.

-Pa, pa, Ohmaeda-senpai.

Oboje obserwowali odchodzącego Kapitana, który po pewnym czasie zniknął z widoku za krzywizną kolejnego wzgórza. Po czym spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

-Myślę...

-Tak, Nemu-chan?

-Co jest takiego atrakcyjnego w świecie śmiertelnych?

-Oh, wiele rzeczy. Z opowieści Kurosakiego-taichou nie wynika może, że to Raj ze starannie przyciętymi rabatkami kwiatów, ale jest tam coś czego tutaj brak.

-Mianowicie?

-Wolność, kochanie. Dla nas dwojga przynajmniej. I komiksy.

-Komiksy?

-Heh, Ichigo pokazywał mi takie różne ze swojej kolekcji. Te, które trzymają w tejemnicy jego siostry. To się chyba nazywa doujinshi...

-Wnioskuję, że nie będziesz tęsknił za Ohmaedą-taichou i pracą w Drugiej Dywizji?

-Tęsknił? Cóż, chyba tak. To naprawdę świetny facet Nemu-chan, nie zrażaj się powierzchownością. Nie wspominając o braku interakcji z grupą ćwiczebną nr 8.

-Musisz mi kiedyś opowiedzieć o metodach treningowych Drugiej Dywizji. Na potrzeby mojej pracy badawczej. Postanowiłam, że to będzie moja pierwsza publikacja naukowa jako nowej taichou 12-tej Dywizji.

-Aha.

-A ty jako fukutaichou Drugiej będziesz pierwszą osobą , z którą przeprowadzę dokładny wywiad środowiskowy.

-Może o tym porozmawiamy?

-O czym, danna?

-O przyszłości...

-Wiesz, Shirai-kun, co właśnie zrozumiałam? Po obejrzeniu jak radzi sobie z tobą Ohmaeda-taichou doszłam do wniosku, że ciebie trzeba trzymać krótko. Dla twojego dobra. Zwłaszcza wasze uwagi o worku treningowym mi to uświadomiły.

-Heh, poczekaj aż poznasz moją grupę. Spojrzysz im w oczy i wszystko zrozumiesz.

-Wierzę. Tym bardziej, że patrząc na twoje ciało dochodzę do wniosku, że nie masz chyba na nim ani jednego zdrowego miejsca. Co wy tam ćwiczycie, Shirai-kun?

-Hakudę...I dobre maniery, między innymi.

-Więc bądź grzeczny i zgódź się. I nie dąsaj się na mnie ani na swego taichou. To naprawdę najlepsze wyjście, wiesz o tym.

-No tak. Kto by się wystawiał na niepewną przyszłość w nowym świecie, który słabo zna gdy w domu czeka pewność i stabilizacja. To bardzo kobiece podejście, Nemu-chan.

-Dziękuję, że rozumiesz. I że się nie dąsasz.

-Gdzieżbym śmiał. Jesteś dla mnie jak moja druga połowa, której nie miałem nigdy gdy marzyłem o Soi Fon-taichou. A Ohmaeda-taichou jest jak drugi ojciec.

-Więc wracajmy i weźmy udział w pogrzebie i stypie. A po uroczystej kolacji...

-Tak?

-Deser.

-Hurrra!

XXX

Kwatery Drugiej Dywizji, gabinet Ohmaedy-taichou

-Panowie oficerowie! To jest nasz nowy fukutaichou, Kotetsu-san. Zresztą już go znacie więc przejdźmy do rzeczy...

-Ten lewus?

-Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, taichou?

-Heh, trzeba będzie trzymać naszego Kapitana na oku kiedy zajdzie słońce. Podobnie jak Komamurze-taichou nie służy mu wyraźnie zbyt potężne reiatsu.

-Nie wspominając o tym, że ten błazen nie ma pojęcia o pracy fukutaichou. Ty wiesz w co się pakujesz, młody?

-Chyba. Dzięki za słowa poparcia. I zwracam uwagę, że teraz jesteśmy waszymi zwierzchnikami więc trzymać dystans, plebsy. A jak się to komuś nie podoba...

-No?

-...to dostanie dodatkową robotę papierkową i będzie zapieprzał jak perszing. I będzie spokój. Rozumiecie, czy mam wam pokazać ustalony przeze mnie harmonogram służby na sierpień?

-...

-Cieszę się, że łapiecie już dystans i szacunek. Ale nie martwcie się, chłopaki. Nasz nowy taichou to nie Pani Soi Fon, która za byle co lała po pysku.

-Dziękuję ci, Kotetsu-fukutaichou. Czy Panowie mają coś przeciwko temu by przejść do naszych obowiązków?

-Nie, taichou.

-No to do rzeczy. Wszyscy słyszeliście przemówienie nowego sotaichou. Zwracam Panów uwagę, że to co nasz szef powiedział o świętowaniu i potrzebie zmian w naszym przypadku jest tylko w połowie prawdą. Dużo się tu zmieniło to prawda, ale na świętowanie my, wywiad, nie mamy czasu. Ktoś musi chwycić za pyski szeregowych Shinigami i zapędzić ich do pracy. A nie ma to jak bat nad dupą więc...dokończ, fukutaichou.

-Musimy wziąść się za zbieranie informacji o nowych Kapitanach i śledzić nieuniknione zmiany i roszady personalne w ich Dywizjach. Musimy pilnować ich podkomendnych, mierzyć temperaturę ich uczuć do zwierzchników i siebie nawzajem. Musimy monitorować pogarszający się stan tego megalomana Aizena i stopień jego przygotowań do nieuniknionego starcia między nami, a nim. I, żeby było ciekawiej, musimy się pośpieszyć. Sotaichou dał nam dokładnie dwa tygodnie na wykonanie tej pracy. Taichou?

-Bezbłędna ocena, Kotetsu. Tak więc oto szczegółowe rozkazy dla poszczególnych wydziałów. Jeśli chodzi o ich przekazanie i nadzór to ufam, że dacie sobie radę, więcej, jestem tego pewny. Słuchajcie, oto co zrobimy...

XXX

-Yoruichi?

-Mmmmm?

-Dobrze było?

-Owszem, przez cały dzień zachowywałeś się bezbłędnie, Kisuke. A co do nocy to było...mmm...ciekawie.

-Tak myślałem. Kiedy krzyczysz w ten szczególny sposób to wiem, że wszystko jest w porządku, okład na moje stare, sterane serduszko. Szkoda, że przez pewien czas będę pozbawiony tego cudownego lekarstwa.

-Muszę wyjechać, wiesz o tym. Trzeba pilnować Mayuriego w Hueco Mundo. Nie zdziwię się jeśli trzeba go będzie ostatecznie wykończyć, żeby nie przyłączył się do Aizena.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że Ohmaeda da sobie radę z pilnowaniem pozostałych spraw dotyczących bezpieczeństwa w Seireitei. Teraz gdy Kurosaki wyjechał do Karakury na wakacje, a Byakuya wciąż dochodzi do siebie w szpitalu Czwartej, gwałtownie spadł procent Kapitanów, których lojalności możemy być pewni.

-Po powrocie dostarczę ci szczegółowych informacji o stanie przygotowań Aizena. O ile to możliwe uderzymy pierwsi, a wtedy zobaczymy kto jest lojalny.

-Słusznie, po co podejrzewać kogokolwiek. Dać ci kogoś do pomocy w Hueco Mundo? Co się tak uśmiechasz? Pomyślałaś o Kotetsu, zgadza się?

-Tak, ale zostaw go, Kisuke. Ten biedak wyczerpał chyba cały swój przydział szczęścia na dłuższy czas, niech się teraz nacieszy swoją dziewczyną i pomartwi nową pracą. Jeśli chcesz mi kogoś przydzielić to załatw Kurosakiego. Przyda się takie zbrojne ramię w Hueco Mundo, choćby do pilnowania moich pleców.

-A przy okazji do grzania cię w nocy, co?

-Czy ty kpisz, Kisuke? On należy do Rukii-san, jego młode serduszko jest zajęte...

-Ty płaczesz, Yoruichi?

-Cicho. Pomyślałam o Soi, jej serduszko też było zajęte. Dlaczego w ogóle dopuściliśmy do tej wojny w Komnacie Króla? Ona miała zostać tylko osądzona i zdegradowana. I żyć. A Ukitake nie zasłużył na to co go spotkało w najmniejszym stopniu.

-Mogę cię objąć?

-Dziwne pytanie, Kisuke...Po prostu mi ich żal, wiesz? I naprawdę chciałabym się dowiedzieć w Hueco Mundo, że to Aizen stał za tą awanturą. Byłaby świetna okazja by połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym.

-Chcesz zapalić?

-Daj.

Przez pewien czas w komnatach sypialnych sotaichou unosi się aromatyczny dym z dwóch fajeczek. Oczy Yoruichi wędrują leniwie za zmieniającymi się w ciemności smugami dymu. Gdy w końcu się odzywa jej głos brzmi jak mruczenie ogromnego kota.

-W sumie nie jest jeszcze tak najgorzej. Gdyby Mayuri był szybszy ty też nie wyszedłbyś z tej awantury z życiem. I zostałabym sama.

-Aż tak bardzo nie lubię Mayu-chan, żeby mu się podkładać. I zbyt mocno lubię ciebie, żeby cię zasmucać do tego stopnia.

-Lubię? Kocham, to jest to słowo...

-Kocham? Yu, mam kochać kobietę, która w formie kota spędza więcej czasu niż w ludzkiej powłoce?

-A coś ci w tym zaczęło nagle przeszkadzać? Już dawno przyznałeś, że cię to podnieca.

-No tak, ale twój męski głos w kociej formie brzmi jak cios obuchem między oczy dla twojego jedynego.

-Nie zauważyłam takich objawów, Kisuke. Widzę za to, że masz już ochotę na dokładkę deseru. Widzisz? Wystarczyło wspomnieć o twojej kotce i jej miękkim futerku byś zaczął myśleć jak typowy mężczyzna.

-Heh...

-Dokładka, Kisuke?

-Dziękuję ci, Yu. Tak, bardzo proszę.

-Ale nie układaj mi się tutaj w pościeli w pozie typowego macho. Myślisz, że jesteś na przedstawieniu, a ja mam ci wyłącznie dostarczać rozrywki?

-Hmmm, a czym cię przekonać, że warto się dla mnie starać?

-Może zaczniemy od tego, że ty się dla mnie postarasz. A jak zacznę mruczeć to zobaczymy...

KONIEC


End file.
